UNA NOCHE DE ANIME
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Fic basado en "Una Noche en el Museo". Tres chicas leen un Libro de Hechizos y el Mal recobra vida. Él quiere conquistar nuestro mundo. ¿Podrán nuestras amigas evitarlo? Muchos Animes!
1. Chapter 1

De la creadora de **"Akatsuki el Reality Show, Maldito Mundo, Intruso y otras cosas más"** les he traído otra de mis locas historia. ¿Alguien va a leer este fic? ¿Sí~? *-* No es tan malo.

Antes de comenzar para que lean, les doy el Gran agradecimiento a Vanne-chan y a Fayuka-chan, ya que participaran en mi fic y Yo también. ¡Jajaja! ¡¿Que loco?! Y... Basado en la película **Una Noche en el Museo.**

Dialogo.

_Pensamientos._

(Annii: Sexy Hidan) Mis pequeñas interrupciones sin querer queriendo. u_u

**Disclamier: **_Ninguna de estas series me pertenecen, cada uno tiene su autor como: Kishimoto, Toriyama, R. Takahashi, Y. Takahashi, Takeuchi y etc._

**Advertencia: **_Puede haber… si hay OOC._

Listos o no, aquí va mi (nuestro) Crossover.

*******************************************************************************************

**((_Una_Noche_De_Anime_))**

Todo el curso o la clase iban en el Auto Bus, cantando y jugando a la vez. Se dirigían a un paseo de estudio… de la clase de Artes, ya que todos propusieron ir a ese lugar, claro que ninguno prefiere viajar a ver un museo de momias y cosas raras. ¿Raras? ¡Je! Raros serian ellos, la clase iba directo al Gran Museo del Anime y Manga, el profesor no tuvo más opción que aceptar ya que en sus clases solo es dibujar, y "eso" tiene algo de "eso". El cielo era precioso, un lindo día para ir de excursión. (Annii: todos vestían con el buzo del colegio)

-¿Aún sigue durmiendo? –pregunta una joven de cabello castaño claro, ojos verde con la apariencia de un gato y su piel es blanca, de contextura delgada. Ella se había asomado por detrás de unos de los asientos del transporte. Es la más pequeña de las tres jóvenes. 16 años.

-¿Por qué preguntas estupideces? Solo mírala. –contesta con el rostro serio una joven de cabello largo, oscuro al igual que sus ojos y la piel blanca, de contextura delgada. Ella estaba sentada al lado de la chica dormilona. Por supuesto, la líder. 17 años.

-Am… Hidan… –la bella durmiente del lado oscuro comenzaba hablar dormida. Ella tiene el cabello semi largo, oscuro al igual que sus ojos, piel blanca y de contextura semi delgada. Es la mayor de las tres chicas. 18 años. Había quedado repitiendo dos cursos.

-Esto es el colmo, hasta sueña con MI Hidan. –ellas dos siempre se pelean por el hombre mencionado. –Y tú deja de comer eso que vas a engordar.

-¿Los cupcakes? Son ricos, ¿Quieres? –le ofrece a su amiga mientras seguía alimentándose de esos pequeños pastelitos de colores. Su amiga solo hace una negación.

-¡Jóvenes ya hemos llegado, tomen sus mochilas y bajen del Bus! –avisaba el profesor desde el puesto del conductor. Acto seguido todos procedieron a bajar.

-Annii despierta. –la despertaba la de cabello castaño oscuro mientras su mano se posa en su hombro para que reaccione. –Ya llegamos… ¡Despierta!

-¡Ah! –abre los ojos de un susto. – Que… ¿ah?

-Ya llegamos, toma tu bolso y bajemos. –le menciona la chica que estaba a su lado, luego se levanta del asiento y toma su mochila. –Vanne… ¡deja de comer eso!

-Es que son ricos. –sonríe tiernamente y también coge su mochila. –Annii ¿quieres?

-Eh… no… yo tengo mis…. –busca algo en especial en su bolso. – ¡Cereales en barra! –y lo muestra.

-¡Pero podríamos juntarlos! –se emociona la más pequeña.

-¡Y hacemos un Cupcakes en Barra! –le sigue el juego la pelinegro y hacen una especia de fusión con sus alimentos.

-_Estoy con un par de adictas al azúcar._ –pensó Fayuka. –Lo mejor es el pay. –muy orgullosa.

-¡Jovencitas, bajen! –ordena el profesor. Las chicas bajan del auto bus con sus bolsos.

Toda la clase se encontraba dentro del Museo, con gran asombro.

-Vaya… –dijeron las tres amigas sobre el lugar donde estaban.

-Yo voy por allá haber Shakugan no Shana. –dijo Vanne ya yéndose.

-¿Y tú Fayuka?

-Voy a buscar a Hidan y espero que sea una estatua. –coloca una cara de pervertida. –Y si ni te ocurra tocarlo… si es que yo lo encuentro.

-Es solo un… olvídalo. –deja sola a su amiga pervertida y se dirige a ver los tipos de vestimentas.

-¡Recuerden que tienen hasta las 8:00 pm! –dijo el profesor.

Mientras tanto Fayuka intentaba encontrar a Hidan en estatua pero sin resultados. – _¿Por qué mierda no está Hidan? ¡Él es súper sexy!_

-¡Annii ven! –llama la ojiverde desde un lugar del Museo y la menciona llega al llamado. –Mira… El más malo de todos los tiempos.

-Es solo Madara… y está bien hecho.

-Dice… –lee una nota sobre el personaje. –Está hecho de cera y la ropa hecha por gran diseñador italiano, Valentino. –en eso la de cabello oscuro se daba vueltas alrededor de la estatua.

-¡Chicas! –agitada llega Fayuka donde se encontraba sus amigas, las dos quedan en ¿WTF? – ¡Esto es terrible!

-¡¿Se me perdieron mis cupcakes?! –sintió el horror.

-¡No! ¡No encuentro a Sexy Hidan por ninguna parte! ¡Y no hay Yaoi!

-¡Nani! ¡¿No hay Yaoi?! –también gritó su amiga de cabello oscuro. El mundo se iba a derrumbar porque no hay Yaoi. Pero de la nada vuelve en sí. –Am… yo lo vi demo… –no pudo seguir hablando ya que la fanática del jashinista se la llevó de un ala al lugar donde la ojinegro le había dicho en el camino. En cuanto a la adicta al azúcar las sigue. –Ese es. –le sonríe con burla.

-Es solo un muñeco. –la mira de reojo con desprecio. –Un miserable… muñeco.

-No creo que sea tan miserable, mira, en el letrero dice: Dele cuerda. –dijo Vanne y las tres mira al mini Hidan. La única que le dio cuerda fue Annii.

-Joder, Kakuzu. –dijo el muñeco Hidan.

-¡Kawaii! –gritó la chica del lado oscuro.

-Hidan no tiene nada de kawaii por donde se le mire. –agregó la pequeña del grupo. –Demo no te deprimas Fayuka-chan, si observas bien, este es el santuario de Hidan. –o sí… el lugar estaba repleto de fotos del ojivioleta y una mini guadaña de juguete y peluches.

-Es que yo quiero una estatua como Emo Madara… demo en Hidan… y además quería saber si… –pero de repente Jashin la ilumina pervertidamente. – ¿Madara parece de verdad cierto?

-¿En que estas pensando? –dijo dudosa, sin embargo ya sabía que le quiere decir.

-Vamos a verlo. –acto seguido las tres chicas se fueron donde se encuentra dicha escultura de cera.

-¿Y~? –pregunto arqueando una ceja Vanne.

-Nada… solo tengo una duda, bueno… una gran duda. –le dijo la castaño oscuro acercándose al malvado Uchiha. –Quiero ver si tiene. –con su dedo índice toca la parte del miembro de la estatua de cera.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué haces, dice no tocar! –desesperada estaba la ojiverde.

-No seas paranoica Vanne-chan… –responde Annii. –Aunque… yo también quiero saber. –suelta una risilla y se acerca donde la escultura y al igual que su amiga… quiere salir de dudas. Y toca. –No puedo creerlo, hasta se lo hicieron.

-Si~, jijiji… como me gustaría que esto fuera de verdad. –se dijo Fayuka.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. –la apoya la cabello oscuro.

-_Par de pervertidas._ –habla la mente de la adicta a los cupcakes.

-Demo… ¡Tiene que haber una estatua de Hidan! lo deben tener escondido. –la buscadora del jashinista.

-Si quieres ve a buscarlo, yo seguiré mi camino. Matta ne~. –se despide por un rato la ojinegro.

-Yo… voy a ver los peluches de L. –dejaron sola a Fayuka.

Mientras tanto, todos los jóvenes buscaban sus personajes favoritos, algunos peleaban para jugar y usaban algunas herramientas de combates pero de plásticos, otros se les regalaban los últimos tomos de los mangas preferidos.

-_Esto es raro… debería estar Evangelion._ –pensaba mientras caminaba Annii y en eso ve a un guardia. –Disculpe, ¿Por casualidad hay algo de Evangelion? –el caballero negó, aquellas muestras fueron llevadas a reparaciones y lo único que estaba era juego de tirar dardos a un imagen del personaje. La adolescente se entristeció.

Con Fayuka, ella seguía en la búsqueda de un Hidan hecho de cera. En cuanto a sus dos amigas estaban más concentras en sus series favoritas.

-Dígame señorita. –le habló un guardia del Museo.

-Vi que tienen una estatua de cera de Madara Uchiha ¿Habrá una de Hidan de la serie Naruto? –quien más que Fayuka.

-Hidan, Hidan, Hidan... –el hombre trataba de acordarse de aquel personaje.

-Sí… ¡Hidan! –sentía la emoción de encontrar al ojivioleta en… casi real.

-Lo siento, pero aquel personaje de cera esta en el almacén.

-¡Nani! ¡Demo por qué! ¡Él es súper sexy!

-Cálmese señorita, pero es que aun no está terminado. Le faltan varias piezas, con suerte tiene los pies, pero nada más.

-Arigato… –acto seguido camina con un aura negra y va donde sus dos amigas que están jugando tirar dardos a la imagen de Gendō Ikari, solo por desquitarse del malvado ser. –Hidan no está. –dijo triste.

-Ten. –le entrega un dardo. –Desquítate. –y Fayuka acepta. Tira 20 dardos seguidos.

Las horas pasaban.

Vanne se había comprado el traje de Suigintou de Rozen Maiden y que por supuesto se lo colocó.

Y los minutos seguian pasando.

-No. –dijo Annii. Las tres chicas se encontraban en un oscuro rincón.

-Vamos a ir les guste o no. –ordena Fayuka. –Hidan está debajo de todo esto y apuesto que esta enterito… con su torso desnudo... –comenzaba a funcionar su mente pervertida.

-Fayuka-chan, Annii-chan tiene razón y pueden haber cucarachas grandotas. –vestida de loli.

-Las aplastaremos. –ni la líder se lo creía.

-¿Así? y que es esa cucaracha grandota que está en un hombro. –dijo la mayor.

-¡AH~! –la fanática del pay creía que había el bicho del terror, sacudía su ropa.

-¡Deja de gritar! –grita Vanne y la asustadiza se calma.

-Uhm… si vamos nos quedaremos encerradas, solo nos quedan media hora. –agregó la del cabello corto y oscuro.

-Escuchen. –su tono de líder ya comenzaba a salir a la luz. –Vamos a ir en busca de Sexy Hidan y si no lo encontramos regresaremos, lo haremos todo rápido.

-¿Cucarachas? –intentaba hacerla razonar la mayor.

-Tú las matas.

-¿Nani?

-Es una orden. Ahora síganme.

-¿Sabes dónde está el almacén? –pregunta la castaño claro.

-Hay un letrero. –respondió la líder e indica el lugar.

"ALMACEN, SOLO PERSONAL AUTORIZADO"

-Por los menos los guardias no están ahí, y los demás están ocupados en su mundo. –dijo Annii mientras busca en su mochila algo útil. –Con suerte traje una linterna. –dibuja un sonrisa. –No pregunten.

-Oigan. –dice pensativa Fayuka. – ¿El techo es blanco o color crema? –ninguna responde, porque ellas saben que siempre pregunta cosas sin sentidos. Acto seguido van hasta el cartel del aviso caminando rápido pero en silencio. Nadie se percató de sus presencias. Al entrar la mayor de las tres enciende la linterna, pero la líder se la quita ya que es la… líder. Caminaron, el lugar era oscuro y tenebroso, iban en fila, la que lleva la linterna es la primera, seguida de Vanne y al final Annii. Todo estaba lleno de muñecos pertenecientes a algunas series.

-¡Una cucaracha! –gritó la mayor para molestar a Anti-Cucarachas.

-¡AH~!

-¡Cállate, fue una broma de Annii-chan!

-¿Nani?

-¡Jajaja! –las carcajadas de la adicta al cereal en barra. – ¡Solo mira tu cara! ¡Jajajajaja!

Posteriormente la líder con "su" linterna alumbra su rostro la cual causa el miedo, ya que se deja caer sangre por su nariz.

-¡AH~! –gritan las dos.

-Haber si les gusta asustarme. –aparta la luz de su cara y procede a limpiar su nariz.

-No hagas más eso. –dicen al coro.

Siguieron caminando, pero sin resultados de Hidan. Observaron una gran puerta y accedieron a entrar.

Tic-tac, Tic-tac. Los minutos pasaban.

Annii reclamaba que ya era hora de irse, pero Fayuka dice que no, la mayor agregaba que el curso las deben estar esperando; a ella no le gusta hacer esperar a las demás personas. (Tipo Sasori)

Cerraron la puerta. El sitio donde ahora ellas se encontraban es más pequeño.

-¿Por qué cerraste la puerta? –pregunta la más chica.

-Para que nadie vea que estamos nosotras. –le contesta la adicta al pay.

-Fayuka, yo no veo a Sexy Hidan por ninguna parte. –buscaba en los escombros y cajas la cabello oscuro, la mayor.

-Cierra la boca y sigue buscando a Sexy Hidan. –ella también registraba las bolsas, cajas, todo. Hasta que una de ellas encuentra un libro.

-Oigan, encontré un libro. –lo descubrió la mayor, luego la jefa al ver que el dicho objeto se encontraba cubierto por el polvo, sopla. – ¡Demo! ¡Ashu! ¡Soy alérgica! ¡Ashu! –al segundo después, las otras dos comenzaron a toser por la tierra.

-Ábrelo, coff, coff. –ordena Fayuka y la poseedora del libro lo abre.

-Saben… se me tapó la nariz… por culpa de Fayuka. –Annii la mira de reojo.

-Miren, es algo como un conjuro. –se percata Vanne al leer mentalmente el libro.

-¿Eh, conjuro? –se pregunta la adicta a los cereales en barra.

-Léelo, a lo mejor aparece Sexy Hidan.

-¿Demo si pasa algo malo?

-Deja de ser tan supersticiosa, esas cosas no pasan. Lee. –ordena y ayuda a alumbrar la lectura. Annii comienza a leer.

**Libro:** El mundo en división.  
Cinco puntos se unen creando el portal de unión.  
Abriéndose traen esperanzas y un sueño vuelto realidad  
Sentid como el suelo tiembla y el viento revienta.  
Traed el oscuro sin fin. El sol se extingue y su rastro se pierde.  
La luna toma su lugar cósmico. Las estrellas hechizan el trivial reto.  
Mirad al horizonte. El verde de la atmósfera fantasmal.  
Las horas se pierden. Detened el tiempo y denle espacio al fuego.

En el Museo, la gente se había ido incluso la clase... hasta los guardias.

Comenzó a salir un brillo, una luz de colores, la cual proviene de unos collares que las jóvenes llevan en su cuello. Tres. Tres luces provienen de dicho objeto: Lila, Verde y Celeste. Su adorno es solo un pequeño cristal colgante.

Las jovenes se desconcertaron por aquello sucedido.

-¿Que... fue eso? –rompe el silencio Fayuka. – ¿Por qué nuestros collares brillaron?

-A lo mejor... es un conjuro... Estamos perdidas. –dice la supersticiosa del grupo.

-No creo que sea eso.

-Uhm... –procede a pensar Vanne. – ¿De dónde los compraste?

-Los compre... –con una mano sostiene el libro y la otra se dirige a su mentón para poder recordar. –En una tienda... en el centro comercial, me llamó la atención porque, el señor que me atendió me dijo que es para la buena suerte, para conservar la amistad y algo de una Diosa... eso me acuerdo.

-¿Demo por qué brillaron? –y se sigue preguntando la líder.

De la nada se escucha varios ruidos como si alguien o muchas personas que provienen de arriba. El Museo.

-¿Y esos ruidos? –dijo con nerviosismo la adicta al cupcakes. Las tres se asustaron.

-Algo hiso este libro. –con miedo se encontraba Annii.

-No creo... debe ser unos gatitos. –intentaba calmar la situación la adicta al pay.

-Unos gatitos no hacen ese tipo de ruidos. –responde la mayor.

-Hola. –saluda cordialmente un ¿joven?

-¡AH~! –las chicas gritaron y retrocedieron hasta chocar con la pared. Fayuka lo alumbra con la linterna.

-Oigan, tranquilas, no les haré nada malo. Me llamo Pedro. –un chico de cabello color marrón, ojos oscuros, piel blanca, viste con un pollerón con un tono amarillo pálido, unos pantalones azules y una gorrita color amarilla.

-¿Nani? –dicen Fayuka y Vanne.

-Yo... te he visto en alguna parte... –y recuerda que era una estatua. – ¡No es cierto! ¡Él era una estatua!

-Estas chiflada. –dijo con gran "sutilidad" la menor. – ¿Te llamas Pedro no? –el chico acierta, luego la líder comenzó alumbrarlo mejor con la linterna, observa detenidamente su vestimenta.

-Por casualidades de la vida... ¿Conoces a Heidi? –la gran duda de Fayuka y sus dos amigas que en... bueno, desconcertadas.

-Hai, es mi amiga. –responde tranquilo el chico llamado Pedro.

-¡Nani! ¡Demo cómo!

Pedro no dijo nada, solo mira a su alrededor que está todo oscuro, sin embargo ve el libro que la mayor había leído. Se acerca al libro. – ¿Ustedes lo leyeron?

-¡Annii fue! –la acusan sus dos amigas.

-¿No saben lo que hicieron verdad? –la chicas hicieron unos movimientos de negación con la cabeza. –Mis años aquí, estando como una estatua, habían traído este libro de conjuros.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Fayuka es tú culpa! –ahora la acusa la mayor.

-¡Nani! –grita enojada la nombrada.

-¡Cierres sus putas bocas y escuchemos a Pedro!

-Arigato... am...

-Vanne-chan.

-Arigato Vanne-chan. Como les iba diciendo, este libro fue traído para... nunca supe por qué, demo esta cosa revive a todos los objetos del Museo.

-¿Dices que todas las estatuas, peluches están vivos? –la duda de la pelinegro largo y el chico acierta. –Entonces Sexy Hidan también. Hay que salir de aquí y buscarlo... como sea.

-Y otra cosa, el tiempo se detuvo.

-¿Qué hora es Annii? –pregunta la adicta a los copcakes.

-Son las... ¡8:30! ¡La clase ya se fue!

-Demo el tiempo se detuvo. Vamos arriba, buscamos a Sexy Hidan, lo violo, luego nos vamos, buscamos el Bus y listo.

-Demo tienen que decir el hechizo de regresar todo a la normalidad. –dijo Pedro.

-En cuanto terminemos con mi misión, los convertiremos en su estado normal. –una especia de orden proveniente de la líder. – ¿Y tú que hacías aquí abajo?

-Eh... me estaban arreglando, tenía algunas fallas. –él sonríe. –Ahora deben salir de aquí.

Acto seguido Fayuka se dirige a abrir la puerta, sin embargo habían quedado encerradas. Todas gritaron, Pedro también. Sus amigas le echaron toda la culpa a la líder, luego ella se enojó, gritó diciendo que se hicieron para atrás, posteriormente le entrega la linterna a la dueña.

-¡ULTRA MEGA PATADA DE FAYUKA~! –con ese grito de guerra, le da una gran patada a la puerta y logra abrirse. Luego todas salen a la superficie junto con Pedro. Corrieron por todo el almacén, subieron las escaleras, vieron peluches de sus series saltando de sus cajas, pero no les tomaron mucha atención. En el camino las chicas dijeron sus nombres al muchacho. Hasta que al final logran salir y llegan al Museo.

-O-M-J. –al coro las tres. La razón, es porque observaron que todas las cosas que se encontraban en sus sitios inmóviles, habían cobrado vida. Todo había cobrado vida.

-Konnishiwa, soy Uzumaki Naruto, 'ttebayo. –aquel personaje era solo un pequeño peluche. (Shippuden)

-¡Que kawaii! –lo toma en brazos Annii.

-Primero vamos por Sexy Hidan y luego se quedan a disfrutar sus personajes. –dijo Fayuka algo sorprendida mirando para todas partes.

-¡AH~! –se oye unos gritos aterradores desde el fondo el Museo, como si alguien los estuvieses torturando de alguna manera. La mayoría de las series vivientes no tomaron mucha importancia y siguieron con lo suyo, mientras tanto con Annii que lleva a peluche Naruto en sus brazos, Vanne, Fayuka y Pedro corren a toda prisa al lugar donde provienen los gritos.

Cuando llegan...

-¡OMJ! ¡NO PUEDE SER! –las jóvenes y joven, vieron la maldad pura maltratando a los demás personajes de otras series.

*******************************************************************************************

.... Si lo sé, el Fic es algo loco, me lo pense mientras estaba en la clase de Historia pasando la Guerra Fría... no tiene nada que ver, pero así es mi mente. XD

Muchas series van a participar, se que algunos les dio risa al ver a Pedro Jajaja! es que no sabía quien poner en esa escena y Jashin me dijo: PONE A PEDRO. Y lo hice.

Espero no defraudarlos porque se viene muy divertido.

¿Quién será ese ser tan malo maltratando a los demás personajes? ¿Ah? O_o

Y Gracias a Fayuka y a Vanne chan por participar en mi loco fic. Se los agradesco de corazón.

**ME REGALAN REVIEWS? **

**SI NO LO HACEN, TOBI SIEMPRE SERÁ UN MAL CHICO. **

**(Bueno, ya lo es) U_U**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry la demora, es que nos habíamos quedado en blanco. Ji!

**Disclamier:**_Ninguna de estas series me pertenecen, cada uno tiene su autor como: Kishimoto, Toriyama, R. Takahashi, Y. Takahashi, Takeuchi y etc._

**Advertencia:**_ Hay OOC._

*******************************************************************************************

**((_Una_Noche_De_Anime_))**

-¡OMJ! ¡NO PUEDE SER! –las jóvenes y joven, vieron la maldad pura maltratando a los demás personajes de otras series.

Por el susto, el peluche Naruto subió a la cabellera oscura de Annii.

Pedro lleva el gran libro.

-¡Suelta a Shin! –le gritaba al malvado ser, una mujer flaca de pelo color café.

-No te preocupes flaca, El Muchacho Enmascarado nos salvará. –es un pequeño niño con cara de mono, este estaba siendo tomando de su pollera roja con las manos de la maldad.

-¡SUELTE A ESE NIÑO, NO TIENE LA CULPA! –gritaban todos los personajes que se encuentran el lugar.

-Me mostró sus pompas y eso no se le debe hacer a sus mayores y menos a los que lo pueden matar. –dijo el villano. Viste de armadura ninja y su cabello oscuro como la noche y largo. –Vas a morir.

-¡Oye tú pedazo de mierda! –lo detuvo Vanne-chan.

-¡No le digas eso, nos va matar! –advirtió con miedo la mayor.

-Cállate. –su vista se dirigió a ella, luego la regresa al tipo. –Suelta a ese niño con cara de simio.

-_Demonios ¿Dónde está Sexy Hidan? –_se habló mentalmente Fayuka.

-¿Qué los suelte? –preguntó y la pequeña del grupo acierta con la cabeza, y acto seguido tira al niño, pero este cae en brazos de unos personajes ficticios. –Ustedes tres, deberían temerme.

-Ah... bueno… sí… pero… sí… em…claro. –dijeron las tres amigas normales.

-Como sea. –habló la líder. –Puedes dejar de ser esas cosas y que todos seamos amigos. Por casualidad de la vida… ¿Has visto a Sexy Hidan?

-¡Yo soy Hidan! –era el pequeño peluche que habían visto con anterioridad, sin embargo este era más tierno y educado. Se le acercó a la fanática del pay, pero esta lo mandó lejos con una patada, porque no es el Hidan que quiere.

-No he visto a Hidan y ninguno de Atakatsuki. –responde el pelinegro. –Sobre lo de ser amigos están muy equivocadas. Ahora que soy de carne y hueso, conquistare este nuevo mundo.

-¡Nani! –gritaron todos los presentes.

-Hai. Yo Uchiha Madara, dominaré este mundo.

-¡Ahora que hacemos 'ttebayo!

-¡Todo por tú culpa! –le acusa la líder a adicta al cereal en barra.

-¿Nani? ¡Pero si tú fuiste la que me dijo que leyera ese libro!

-Oigan… –la ojiverde intenta detener el griterío.

-¡Demo cómo yo iba a saber que es de hechizos!

-¡Si yo te lo advertí!

-Oigan…

-¡Es que tú eres tan supersticiosa!

-¡Y eso que! ¡El punto es que Madara no destruya este mundo!

-¡Silencio! ¡No se dan cuenta que el Emo escucha todo esto! –salió de sus casillas la pequeña Vanne. Las de cabellos oscuros quedaron con los ojos abiertos por lo dicho. Uchiha ya sabe que el libro es mágico.

-Asique… ese libro tiene poderes y por lo grande que es debe tener millones de conjuros. –el poseedor del sharingan le acertó. –Incluso… revivir a mis secuaces o… la vida eterna. –Madara se iba acercando a los cuatro jóvenes y a un pequeño Naruto. –Entréguenmelo.

-¡¿El sharingan te afectó la cabeza o qué?! ¡No te lo vamos a entregar! –defiende el gran libro tipo gran biblia, la cabello negro largo.

-Entonces será por las malas.

-¡Naruto! –Annii le dio la orden al rubio, que luego salta de su cabeza y cae al piso de pie.

-¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! –el súper jutsu de Uzumaki. – ¿Qué paso? –ningún otro Naruto apareció en escena.

-¡Por que no puede usar sus poderes! –gritó Vanne.

-Mierda. ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! –aun… nada. Acto seguido muerde su dedo pulgar– ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! ¡Agh, pero que demonio! ¡No funciona!

-Estamos muertas. –dijo positivamente la mayor.

-No creo. Si el dobe no puede usar su chakra… –con una pose de pensador decía Fayuka.

-Madara tampoco lo puede usar. –termina el razonamiento la ojiverde.

-¿Enserio? –Madara arqueó una ceja. – ¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! –y sale una gran bola de fuego directo a los jóvenes y Naruto.

-¡AH~! –gritaron y salieron corriendo cada uno por su lado. Sin embargo a Pedro se le cae sin querer el libro, acto seguido Annii se lanza a cogerlo para que el Uchiha no lo tome primero.

-¡Te va a matar tonta! –le apoya Vanne desde un rinconcito.

-Eres valiente mocosa. Ahora entrégame el libro.

-iie, y no me asusta tu maldito sharinflan, este libro no te lo entrego ni cagando. –le responde la mayor ya de pie.

-Entonces te quemare viva.

-¡AH~! ¡ANNII~!

-¡HAZ UN MILAGRO JASHIN-SAMA! –rezaba Fayuka, mientras que Naruto intentaba hacer el Kage Bunshin pero sin resultados.

-¡Katon: Gōkakyū no…! –la chica cierra los ojos con fuerza. Madara no acabó de terminar su jutsu por que…

-¡Sankon Tessô! (garras de acero) –un joven con aspecto de perro ataca al emo y logra rasguñarle el rostro. – ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Es, es… ¡Inuyasha! –los ojos de la más pequeña del grupo de iluminaron.

-Eh… sí… estoy bien, arigato. –da las gracias la pelinegro.

-¡Rasengan! ¡Kyuubi dame tu poder~! –aun seguía intentado sacar algo de chakra. Nada. –No puedo… dattebayo…

Madara había caído lejos y con su rostro mal herido y todos los personajes del sitio salen corriendo a cualquier parte del lugar.

-De pie niña o nos matara. –ordena el albino con orejas de perro. Ofrece su mano para que la adicta al cereal en barra se ponga de pie y ella accede.

-¡Inuyasha! –gritaba su nombre a toda emoción Vanne e iba directo a darle el abrazo del oso, pero es detenida por la líder.

-No vas a ir a ninguna parte… ¡¿Acaso quieres morir?! ¡Primero tengo que encontrar a Sexy Hidan!

Mientras tanto, el orejas de perro y Anni con el libro en sus manos se dirigen donde las jóvenes y los dos personajes de ficción. Al llegar les dicen que fueran para otro lado a esconderse antes de que el malvado Uchiha se de cuenta. Van al lugar mas alejado, dentro de un cuarto, por suerte tiene luz.

Todos se miran… Vanne abraza a Inuyasha.

-¿Y ahora que? –rompe el silencio Naruto. –No puedo usar mi chakra.

-Tendremos que leer el libro nuevamente. –propone Fayuka.

-¿Pero cual es el conjuro correcto? No quiero destruir el mundo… aun. –dice la mayor. –Hasta me puedo equivocar… ninguno dice para que sirve. ¿Pedro?

-Yo no sé. Ya dije todo lo que sé.

-¿Por qué no te hicieron con súper poderes? –pregunta algo molesta la líder.

-… –Pedro no dice nada, solo mantiene los ojos cerrados.

-Vanne… deja de abrazar al orejas de perro. –ordena la pelinegro largo. –Tenemos que pensar en como devolver todo a la normalidad.

En ese momento golpean la puerta y todos se asustan.

-¿Podemos pasar? No somos Madara. –una voz detrás de la puerta y le dan permiso para que entren. Eran Konata y Kagemi. Luego las tres chicas normales quedan de boca abierta. La que habló fue Kagemi. –Konnichiwa, no venimos solas. Adelante. –ella deja pasar a tres personajes, L en miniatura… con seis años de edad, a Vanne le brillaron un más los ojitos; seguido de Mikuru con su trajecito de mesera; y Nyu, en eso todos gritan de desesperación y de terror. –Tranquilos, averiguamos que Nyu no se transforma. –acto seguido cierra la puerta.

-¡Nyu! –ya saben quien dijo eso.

-Siendo Nyu no hay ningún problema. –dijo la fanática al pay. –Bien… ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea? O… ¿Alguien sabe usar este libro? –indica las manos de la mayor que sostiene aquel objeto mencionado y todos hacen una negación con la cabeza.

-Estoy aburrida… ¿alguien trajo una psp? –pregunta Konata.

-¿Un celular? –ofrece Anni. La peliazul dice que sí, y ella se lo presta.

Konata le prepara sus dedos para jugar… y juega.

El pequeño L está sentado como de costumbre, había entrado con un pedazo de pastel de frutas.

-¡Mira! ¡L se ve tan kawaii! –alaga la fanática al cereal en barra.

-Tengo una idea. –habla L, y todos lo escuchan con atención. –La justicia prevalecerá. –y las personas y personajes quedan con una gota paseando por la sien.

-Gracias por tu deducción L, sigue comiendo tu pastelito. –vaciló la más chica aun abrazando a Inuyasha.

-Nyu, Nyu, Nyu~. –ella estaba muy feliz.

Mantienen un silencio para poder pensar, pero una caja comienza hacer leves movimientos como si alguien o algo estuviesen ahí adentro. Acto seguido todos le ordenan a peluche Naruto que habrá la caja, y él con temor se niega, sin embargo Vanne le dice que si no lo hace nunca será Hokage, y el rubio obedece. Abre la caja de cartón y salen unos mini… bien minis, con la forma de soldados de juguetes, son nada más y nada menos que los Saint Seiya.

Konata esta más preocupada del juego del celular que lo que esta pasando.

_**En otra parte.**_

Madara ya se había recuperado de las garras de acero del orejas de perro, ya estaba buscando a las mocosas para obtener el libro y poseer la vida eterna o revivir sus secuaces para dominar el mundo y vengarse de Hashirama Senju. (anni: aun piensa en eso ¬¬)

Por cada rincón las busca, hasta que se encuentra con Cell de DBZ en su última fase que se le une para dominar el mundo, por supuesto que posee sus poderes. Obviamente que Uchiha es el gran líder. Al rato se les une Naraku la cual no tiene poderes, mala suerte para él, y por ultimo se les une Sailor Galaxia (versión mala) no tiene poderes.

Unos minutos después, sus subordinados le crean un asiento de rey, ya que el emo los amenazó con su mangekyou sharingan, que hasta Cell le dio miedo.

-Es hora de buscar a las mocosas, cuando las encuentren me traen el libro y si una de ellas se opone las matan. –dijo frio el poseedor del sharingan.

-¡Hai! –obedecen como buenos chicos y los cuatro salen a la búsqueda.

_**En el súper escondite.**_

A nadie se les ocurrió nada y tampoco no saben cual es el conjuro correcto, no quieren cometer un error.

Konata seguía jugando con el celular de la mayor.

Kagemi se irritaba.

L se mantiene en su típica posición, ya se había comido su pastelito de frutas.

Los pequeños Seint Seiya… se sentían pequeños.

Pedro se queda dormido.

Y en ese instante de un gran portazo se abre la puerta.

-¡AH~! –todos gritan de terror.

-¡Estamos perdidos 'ttebayo!

-¡Entréguenme ese libro y no morirán! –daba las ordenes Madara.

-Señor Madara, deje que me encargue de ellos. –se ofrece Sailor Galaxia.

-¡Naraku! –lo nombra Inuyasha poniéndose de pie. –Maldito… te destruiré. –prepara sus puños.

-Lo único que quiero es el libro. –ordena nuevamente el de cabello oscuro.

-_¿Cell también? _–piensa Fayuka.

-¿Nyu? Nyu…

-Ten tu celular. –le dice Konata entregándole el móvil a Anni. –Yo me voy a ver los mangas, permiso. –los villanos la dejan pasar, por que no es algo… digamos… peligrosa. – ¿Kagemin, vas a venir?

-Deja de llamarme Kagemin, es Kagemi. Esta bien, voy. –las dos chicas de Lucky Star se van del sitio.

L se levanta del suelo. –Yo soy la justicia. ¿Tienen café con harta azúcar?

-iie, y no intervengas. –le advierte Madara. –Tú, la niña del libro, entrégamelo.

-¡No te lo entregaremos idiota! –reacciona Vanne.

-En ese caso… ¡Ataquen y mátenlas! –da la orden y sus subordinados acceden a matarlos.

-¡AH~!

-¡CORRAMOS POR NUESTRA VIDAS! –grita Fayuka.

Los Seint Seiya se esconden en su cajita.

L sale corriendo como loco.

Pedro fue atrapado por Naraku, sin embargo el chico le pateaba el rostro para que lo suelte.

Nyu no entendía nada, se mantiene sentada con las piernas cruzadas.

Mikuru pedía S. O. S, aunque no le hacían nada.

Cell quiere succionar a Inuyasha, pero la valiente de la adicta a los cupcakes le pega en la cabeza con Naruto peluche.

Era el caos total.

-Señor, creo que deberíamos atacarlos de otra manera. –dijo la villana al Uchiha que observa con tic en su ojo. Para él era algo deprimente como se peleaban.

Anni y Fayuka tratan de elegir el conjuro correcto pero se les era imposible.

-Lo voy hacer yo. –dijo el de cabello oscuro, y acto seguido empuja a la líder, agarra el brazo de la mayor e intenta arrebatarle el libro.

Inuyasha estaba apunto de ser succionado por Cell.

-¡Ya me cansaron! ¡Ahora van a ver! ¡Mangekyou Sha…!

-¡Háganse a un lado imbéciles! –aparece una joven de cabello rubio ondulado con una metralleta en sus manos, disparando para cualquier parte. – ¡Deja a esa niña idiota! ¡Lunch ha llegado a salvarlas! –y sigue disparando. – ¡Que están esperando! ¡Escapen!

Las que no son personajes ficticios salen corriendo del lugar, la pequeña del grupo huye con peluche Naruto, la adicta al cereal en barra lleva el libro y la líder solo corre gritando el nombre de Jashin. Ellas tres escapan con Lunch como guarda espalda disparando como una desquiciada.

-¡No dejen que escapen! –daba la orden un Madara bien enojado. – ¡Cell deja de succionarlo! –el nombrado deja de al pobre mitad bestia. Luego los malos salen detrás de las chicas.

-¡Nani! ¡Regresen aquí! ¡Naraku~! –Inuyasha sale corriendo tras ellos.

Mientras tanto las jóvenes buscaban un lugar o alguien sabio para ayudarlas, pero por mala suerte las detiene Sailor Galaxia.

-Entreguen el libro.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo entregaremos? –se burla Fayuka.

Lunch prepara su metralleta.

Sailor Galaxia con una gran velocidad le arrebata el arma a la rubia.

-¡Oye! ¡Devuélveme eso! –la señala y la villana hace trizas la metralleta. –…

-Ahora… morirán.

-¡Jashin sama! –gritan las amigas con grito de ayuda.

La malvada da un salto para atacarlas, apunto de acabar con ellas por solo unos centímetros, es detenida por Inuyasha.

-¡Huyan! ¡Yo me encargaré de ella!

-Cuídate mucho Inu… te quiero. –le dice la ojiverde.

En ese minuto a Lunch le comienza a picar la nariz por culpa de un pequeño mechón de su cabello, y estornuda, regresando a la dulce Lunch de pelo azul.

-¿En donde estoy? –se pregunta la tierna peliazul mirando para todas partes. Luego las tres adolescentes y Naruto salen del lugar… a cualquier parte.

Orejas de perro se queda peleando con Sailor Galaxia, y llega Madara con Cell preguntando en donde están las niñas malcriadas. La subordinada le señala por donde se fueron y el líder sigue el camino junto con el personaje de DBZ.

Mientras tanto con las chicas... seguían buscando a un sabio o algo así y un escondite, pero se encuentran con los mejores amigos del anime DBZ, Goku y Vegeta, discutían quien era el mas fuerte, la líder se les acerca para que la ayudaran a saber cual es el hechizo de devolver todo a su estado natural, pero… no saben. Las tres jóvenes quedan con frustración. En ese instante llegan Uchiha y su secuaz verde.

-¿Cell? –se preguntan con curiosidad los dos Saiyajin.

-Por última vez. Entréguenme ese libro. –ya comenzaba irritarse el emo.

Los Saiyajin observan a las jóvenes, procesan información. –Ya entiendo. –dicen a coro.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos. –dice Goku. –Ahora corran.

-¿Tienen poderes? –pregunta Naruto.

-La verdad no… jajaja… –una tonta risa proviene del pelinegro. –Pero no importa ¿Cierto Vegeta?

-Sera fácil acabar con estos insectos. –acto seguido los amigos toman su posición de lucha.

-Cell no tiene poderes. –agrega Fayuka y los guerreros Z sonríen de lado. –Pero Madara sí. –se entristecen.

-Cell encárgate de ellos dos, yo me las arreglo con las mocosas. –acto seguido las chicas gritan y salen corriendo del lugar. El reptil se queda a pelear con sus enemigos se la serie. Antes de de que el Uchiha comenzara su carrera a perseguirlas, es detenido por Goku, sin embargo él activa su mangekyou sharingan haciendo que el pelinegro se desmayara.

Vegeta queda con horror, pero siegue peleando con el verde.

Y Madara sale a la búsqueda.

Las chicas tenían un plan en mente, las dos coge un libro, para que así, él al pillarlas vea el libro incorrecto, ayudando a la verdadera poseedora del objeto.

Y eso pasó.

Madara iba corriendo detrás de Vanne que lleva a Naruto en la cabeza, creyendo que ella lleva el libro. El pelinegro usa su katon, pero para quemarla, si no para que se tropiece por el susto. La pequeña cae al suelo y el libro se le escapa de las manos, ella lo iba a tomar, pero los pies del portador del sharingan se posaron en el gran libro, luego el lo coge, lo abre y ¿WTF?

No el era lo que estaba buscando.

Vanne y Naruto en el suelo, se hechan a reír.

Uchiha tira el falso libro, y sigue su recorrido en busca del objeto verdadero.

Se tropieza con Fayuka en el pasillo, y observa que lleva un libro muy parecido al verdadero. No le queda otra que atacarla o asustarla. La cabello oscuro procede a correr, entra aun cuarto, cierra la puerta pero la detiene Madara y entra. Activa su sharingan, sin embargo la líder le entrega el libro. Para él fue muy fácil. Al recibirlo lo lee y no era lo que estaba buscado. Se enoja, sale del sitio.

Fayuka se hecha a reír como una lunática.

Madara, con su mente apunto de estallar por las bromas de las jóvenes, seguía sus instintos en busca del libro mágico. Su única opción es la mayor, la que verdaderamente lleva el gran libro, sin embargo, el problema es… ¿En dónde estará?

Con Anni. Ella se encuentra escondida en un pequeño cuarto, cubierta por una tela negra, detrás de unos muebles, rezando a Jashin que no la encuentre.

El emo seguía sus intentos o sexto sentido.

Fayuka y Vanne no tenían ni la más mínima idea en donde se escondió su amiga. Solo rezaban.

_**En otro lugar.**_

En el sitio donde encontraban con anterioridad nuestros amigos, Nyu, Seint Seiya y Pedro, estaban aun ahí. Mikuru se marchó con la chica buena de Lunch.

Los tres no sabían que hacer…

Con Naraku… estaba amarrado.

En ese preciso momento aparece la pequeña Heidi.

-¿Pedro? ¿Eres tú?

-¿Heidi?

-Pedro.

-Heidi.

-Pedro.

-Heidi.

-Pedro.

-Heidi.

-Nyu. –muy contenta. – ¡Nyu~! –aplaude.

Los Seint Seiya, suspiran por el romanticismo.

_**En otro parte.**_

-_Jashin sama, por favor que no me encuentre._ –se decía internamente Anni en su escondite.

Se abre la puerta y se cierra con sutilidad.

Se van acercando unos pasos.

La ojinegro reza.

Una mano agarra la tela y la destapa. –Te encontré mocosa. –era Madara. –Entrega. –hacia en gesto de entregárselo.

-iie. –se pone de pie. –Este es mi libro de matemáticas, yo amo las matemáticas. ¿Sabias que sin matemáticas somos cavernícolas que comemos lodo? ¿Lo sabias?

-La verdad no. Y muy buena deducción. –queda pensativo. – ¡No me desvíes del tema! ¡Entrégame ese libro! –con ambas manos intenta arrebatárselo, pero al adolescente no se deja y jura que es de matemáticas, cosa que no es verdad. –Bien tú lo pediste. –acto seguido suelta el libro y saca un kunai desde sus ropas. –Dile adiós a tu futuro.

Anni en ese momento siente la angustia y la desesperación, no se le ocurre nada para despistarlo. Solo le queda rezar a Jashin y cerrar los ojos.

*******************************************************************************************

¿Qué pasara?

¿Anni morirá? ¡Alguien que la salve por favor!

¿Madara obtendrá el libro?

En el siguiente capitulo, más personajes! :D

_Regálenme Reviews! Plis?! *-*_

**ByE! ByE!**


	3. Chapter 3

¡PERDONENME LA VIDA! ¡NO SABIA QUE PONER AL CAPI! ¡DISCULPEN LA DEMORA! ¡POR JASHIN SAMA, PERDONENME!

**Disclamier: **_Ninguna de estas series me pertenecen, cada uno tiene su autor como: Kishimoto, Toriyama, R. Takahashi, Y. Takahashi, Takeuchi y etc._

**Advertencia: **_Hay OoC._

*******************************************************************************************

**((_Una_Noche_De_Anime_))**

Anni en ese momento siente la angustia y la desesperación, no se le ocurre nada para despistarlo. Solo le queda rezar a Jashin y cerrar los ojos.

Mientras tanto en otro sitio del suceso…

-¡Vanne, donde está Anni! –las chicas ya se habían encontrado.

-No sabemos, espero que Madara no la encuentre. –habló Naruto por la ojiverde.

-Mierda. Lo único que quiero es ver a Hidan… todo esto se nos está saliendo de las manos.

-Tengo hambre… ttebayo… –su estomago le ruega comer algo, y la castaña procede a buscar algo en su mochila.

-¿Quieres Naruto? Son cupcakes.

-¡Hai! –recibe el dicho alimento.

-¿Bien, qué haremos ahora? –pregunta la ojiverde.

-Uhm… esperar a que salga Anni corriendo como una loca siendo perseguida por Madara o… que Madara salga corriendo como un loco siendo perseguido por Anni. Hay dos posibilidades.

-¿Y si la mata? ¡¿O la viola?!

-Si la viola, ella estaría feliz, pero no creo que lo haga. Quizás matarla.

-¿Demo como la salvaremos? Yo no puedo usar mi chakra `ttebayo.

-Hay que buscar a alguien fuerte. ¿Pero quién? –la mayor se mantiene pensativa. – ¡Jashin sama ilumíname!

-Inuyasha tiene poderes, pero está peleando con Sailor Glaxia.

-Yo las puedo ayudar. –dijo una joven de cabello negro y largo, apoya en la pared.

-Es, es… –tartamudea Vanne.

-¿Quién es? –pregunta el rubio.

-Perfecto. –dijo la líder manteniendo una sonrisa triunfadora.

_**En el cuarto oscuro.**_

-¡No me mates, aun joven, tengo toda una vida por delante! –grita desesperada la azabache abrazando con fuerza el libro.

-¡Silencio! –se enfada Uchiha que sostiene el kunai.

-¡Es que no quiero que me mates! ¡Soy tu nieta!

-… –no sabía que decir. – ¿Nani?

-Hai… soy… tu… nieta. –dibuja una tierna sonrisa en su rostro. – ¿No matarías a alguien de tu Clan cierto? Especialmente a tu nieta. _Espero que funcione._

-¿Mi nieta? Pero si no tengo hijos… a no ser… que… am…

-…

-¿Cómo se llama tu abuela?

-Am…

-¿Se llama Akari? No, no creo… nunca paso nada… –empieza a contar con los dedos.

-_¡Sugoi! ¡Me va a contar sus aventuras!_

-¿Hitomi? No… tampoco. Ella fue muy gruñona. ¿Umiko? Am… puede ser, pero murió en un accidente… porque la deje.

-…

-¿Naoko?

-Em…

-Naoko... ella me dejó… no sé porque, pero nunca más la vi, además te pareces mucho en lo físico.

-… hai, ella fue mi abuela.

-¿Fue?

-Murió.

-Que lastima. ¿Pero cómo es que tú…?

-Vengo del futuro, era una estatua, si me hice amiga de mis amigas, no preguntes por la ropa.

-Bueno. Sea como sea, entrégame ese libro… nieta.

-No te voy a entregar, porque vas a dominar en el mundo… típico de los malos.

-Entrega, no voy a ser cuidadoso por ser parte de mi clan. Entrega.

-No.

-Ya me cansaste. ¡Entrégamelo! –vuelven forcejear. La ojinegro abraza el libro como puede para que el personaje ficticio del mal no se lo arrebate. Ella da unos pasos hacia adelante para salir de alguna manera corriendo, pero lo único que consigue es tropezarse… y como resultado… cayeron al suelo, quedando él abajo. El golpe fue fuerte… para Madara en la cabeza.

El gran libro cayó a un lado.

Ella procedió a levantarse apoco, el golpe no le dolió, ya que cayó sobre cuerpo del portador del sharingan. Con los ojos cerrado y sobándose la frente se acomoda, quedando en una posición muy comprometedora.

-Oye bájate. –ordena el pelinegro.

-¿Eh? –no comprendía, pero al ver en la posición en la que se encontraba, lo miró pervertidamente. – ¿Bajarme? No voy a desperdiciar mi sueño de toda la vida, voy a provechar este momento.

-¿Cuál momento? ¡Bájate te dije, no importa que seas mi nieta!

-Shh... –la joven empezó acercar su rostro al Uchiha. Él… solo quiere arrancar… y… ¿Cómo se le ocurre besar a su "abuelo"?

Apunto de juntar sus labios.

**¡Boom! ¡Blam!** (Anni: ¿Alguien sabe el sonido de destrozar la puerta?)

-¡SHANNARO! –un grito de guerra entra al cuarto, era la pequeña adicta a los cupcakes y que no viene sola.

-¡CHA! ¡Anni, venimos a salvarte junto con Shana!... –gritó Fayuka, pero queda en blanco al ver la escena. – ¡Qué mierda estás haciendo! ¡Te venimos a salvar y estás apunto de violar a Emo Madara! ¡¿No qué amabas a Sexy Hidan?!

La mayor se pone de pie. –Hey, no grites, ¿No pudieron demorarse unos cinco segundos? Estaba apunto de cumplir mi fantasía. Y sí amo a Hidan.

-¿No te pasó nada? –dice la menor del grupo.

-Em… no, solo que le dije que era su nieta… jajajaja… y am… ¿Cómo nos encontraron?

-Yo las ayude. –dijo otro personaje ficticio, una chica de cabello largo y de un rojo vivo. Shana. –Ahora tienen que devolver todo esto a su normalidad.

-Eso lo sabemos. –dijo Fayuka.

-¡Madara tiene el libro dattebayo! –lo señala y las chicas quedan con un poco de nerviosismo.

-¡Devuelve el libro de matemáticas! –grita furiosa la supuesta nieta de Uchiha, acercándose a él.

Se intentan quitar el libro como puedan.

-Ustedes dos manténganse atrás. –toma posición de ataque la pelirroja.

-Mata al malo. ¿Ok? –le ordena la líder.

-_Si solo tuviera mi chakra…._

Posteriormente, Shana va directo a atacar al poseedor del sharingan con su arma. Aun siguen discutiendo por el libro.

Madara activa su mágico sharingan y se da cuenta que lo vienen a atacar.

-¡Muévete niña! –Shana le da la advertencia a la azabache y accede a hacerse aun lado.

El malvado la esquiva con facilidad… tiendo el libro en sus manos.

-¿Eso es todo? –se burla él.

-Entrega ese libro o te mato.

-¿Matarme? ¡Ja! No sabes con quien te estás enfrentando. Hablas con…

-El Gran Legendario Fundador de Konoha y el Clan Uchiha: Uchiha Madara. –dicen las tres amigas sin tomarle mucha importancia.

-Correcto… Esa era mi línea.

-Como sea, entrega ese libro.

-No, y no creo que me mates. ¿Quién me va detener? ¿Tú y tu espada?

-¡Me estás irritando! ¡Entréganos ese libro! ¡Ah! –va corriendo a cortarlo en dos.

El hombre saca un kunia para defenderse, pero solo lo hace divertirse, con un solo golpe la mata con gran facilidad.

-¡Vamos Shana, golpéalo fuerte! –le da ánimos Vanne.

-¡Golpéalo por enviar al Kyuubi a mi aldea `ttebayo! –arriba de la cabellera de la adicta al cupcakes.

-¡Dale un buen puñetazo! ¡Abajo, arriba, golpe de la muerte! –también la ánima la fanática del pay.

-¡Trata de no dejarlo estéril! –le ruega Anni, sus amigas y Naruto la miran de reojo. – ¿Qué?

Mientras tanto Uchiha evade uno de los ataques de la pelirroja. Ya algo fastidiado le da un gran golpe a la chica, quedando pegada a la pared. Las chicas y Naruto peluche gritan por que ella perdió el combate. Madara sonríe de lado con satisfacción.

_**En Otro Lugar del Museo.**_

-Nyu, Nyu.

-¿Qué dijo? –preguntó Pedro mientras abraza a su amiga de toda la vida.

-No lo sé. –dijo Mikuru.

Naraku aun esta atado.

-Pedro, ¿qué ha pasado? –pregunta Heidi.

-Creo que… todos cobramos vida gracias a unas amigas.

En ese mismo momento se escucha gritar a un hombre que viene llegando al cuarto donde los cuatro personajes ficticios. Más que un grito era más bien reclamos.

-¡Cierra boca bestia! –le grita la mujer… Sailor Galaxia quien derrotó a Inuyasha. Él viene amarrado. Acto seguido lo tira al suelo, dentro del cuarto.

-Maldita, juro que me las pagaras. –dijo el albino.

-Bien niñitos se acabo el juego. –los amenaza la villana. –Suelten a Naraku.

-¡Nani! ¡No le hagan caso! –grita Inuyasha, pero la malvada mujer coloca su pie sobre la cabeza del joven. Los jóvenes ficticios acceden a desamarrar a Naraku.

-Escuchen, se van a portan bien. Los amarraremos. –acto seguido Naraku y Sailor Galaxia amarran a los seres inocentes sin poderes. (Saite Saiya se guardó en su cajita) Después atarlos, aparece Cell, quien le ganó mágicamente a Vegeta… este también está amarrado… junto con Goku.

-¡Suéltame insecto! ¡Ya me las pagaras! ¡Agradece que no tengo poderes, porque te mataría! ¡Nadie se burla del príncipe de los Saijayin! –ya saben quien reclamó. – ¡Kakaroto has algo!

-… –aun está dentro del genjutsu.

-¡Cierra la boca! –le grita la única mujer mala. –Hay que llevarlos a sala, esperaremos a que llegue Madara sama. –luego los personajes del mal se llevan a los inocentes al la sala.

_**Con Las Chicas.**_

-¿Qué… qué hacemos? –traga saliva Naruto, pero nadie dice nada. Shana había quedado inconsciente por el golpe que le dio el azabache. Él procede a activar su sharingan.

-Vamos a morir… –sin ánimo alguno dice Fayuka.

-Háganse a un lado mocosas. –mientras lleva consigo el libro mágico. Posteriormente las chicas le obedecen para no morir tan jóvenes.

-¡Alto! –grita una especia de peluche. – ¡No iras a ninguna parte!

-¿Y quién eres tú, diminuta cosa?

Las jóvenes, solo los observan.

-¡Yo soy… Kon!

-¡Qué lindo! –grita de alegría Anni. –Es Kon… em… pero… va morir rápido.

-Un peluche… no me hagas reír.

-Nee, yo soy un peluche… pero no tengo chakra dattebayo…

-Tengo prisa. ¡Katon, Gokakyu no Jutsu! –de su boca sale una bola de fuego que directo a quemar al personaje de Bleach, sin embargo…

-¡Squirtle chorro de agua! –ese grito se les hiso muy familiar a las jóvenes. El Katon de Madara fue derrotado por un chorro de agua, y Kon se salvó.

-Oigan… –dijo la líder. – ¿Esos no son de Pokemon?

-¡Hola! –era personaje de Pokemon, el principal. –Squirtle y yo nos encargaremos, les quitaremos ese libro. Ustedes huyan.

-_Esto ya me esta irritando. _–piensa el Uchiha.

Luego las chicas le hacen caso al maestro pokemon, y salen corriendo como pueden, pero antes la mayor del grupo toma en brazos a Kon.

-Quiero terminar esto rápido. –frustrado el portador del sharingan. –Termino con ustedes y luego voy por esas mocosas.

-Inténtalo. Para tu información el agua el más fuerte que el fuego.

-Para tu información, si vi pokemon y no solo uso el fuego. ¡Mangekyou Sharingan! –Ash o Satoshi como quieran llamarle y su pokemon tipo agua se desmayan. Por ultimo el villano va en busca de las tres jóvenes.

Mientras tanto con ellas, fueron al segundo piso. Ya estando allí…

-¡¿Cómo que no está Ichigo ni Rukia?! –le grita Anni a Kon que lo tiene en brazos… con ganas de ahorcarlo. – ¡Con ellos podríamos acabarlos! ¡¿Ni quiera están los malos?!

-iie…

-Anni… suelta al pobre de Kon. –le ordena la líder. –Si no están, no es su culpa.

-Demo yo vi a los de Bleach. –agrega Vanne. –Demo solo son papeles. –dibuja una sonrisa.

-Vamos, suelta a Kon. –la mayor lo deja en el suelo.

Kon camina donde Naruto. –Kon. –estrecha su mano de pelpa, y el rubio hace lo mismo.

-Naruto 'ttebayo.

-Hay que planear algo bueno. –dice Fayuka. –No me voy a ir hasta ver a Sexy Hidan.

-¿Pero qué? Mi abuelo Madara es capaz de matarnos. –argumenta la fanática al cereal en barra.

-A mi preocupa Inuyasha, no ha regresado… quizás le paso algo malo. –dijo la menor.

A nadie del grupo se le ha ocurrido nada.

Anni mira para todas partes di es que Jashin la ilumina, y sí, la ilumina. –Oigan… ese es Ryuk.

-Si tienes razón… -agrega Fayuka, y se fija en algo. – ¿Es idea mía o tiene la Death Note?

-¿Ryuk? –se pregunta la adicta a los cupcakes. – ¡Ryuk! –va corriendo a darle un abrazo.

-¡Vanne chan regresa! –le grita la líder. –Bien… vamos. –acto seguido Anni coge al personaje de Bleach en brazos y la otra pelinegra al ojiazul, dirigiéndose donde el shinigami. Cuando habían llegado, la más chica del grupo le da un gran abrazo a Ryuk, ella lo adora, y le dice que las manzanas excitan. Posteriormente, la jefa le pide al shinigami que le preste la Death Note para matar a Madara y sus amigos, él se los entrega a cambio de una manzana y Vanne se la entrega. Sin embargo, la fansgirls de Sexy Hidan escribe un nombre que no tiene nada que ver con los malos.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? –le pregunta la pelinegro.

-Voy a matar a Javier. –ya escribió el nombre.

-¿A… a nuestro compañero? –la azabache de pelo largo afirma con la cabeza.

_**Afueras del Museo.**_

Aunque esté el tiempo detenido, el compañero llamado Javier… muere.

_**En El Museo.**_

Acto seguido, Fayuka procede a escribir el nombre del Uchiha, pero lamentablemente llega él, usando su Katon que logra quemar la única esperanza. Ryuk dice que era la única Death Note. Pero Madara no viene solo, es acompañado por sus secuaces. Rápidamente los malos los atrapan, los amarran, Vanne comienza a decirle insultos al portador del sharingan, y esté le tapa la boca con una pañuelo.

Las dos chicas preguntaron que había pasado con Inyusha y los demás, la respuesta fue que los tienen como rehenes… la mayoría de los personajes del Anime.

Las llevaron a una sala algo tenebrosa. Muchos personajes yacían amarrados en el suelo. Al medio de la sala una silla de rey. Por ultimo dejan a las chicas normales y los tres personajes ficticios en un rincón.

El pelinegro y sus secuaces se dirigen al medio de la sala. Madara procede abrir libro… no tiene ni idea cual es el conjuro para llamar a otros secuaces.

-Yo creo que es este. –le indica Sailor Galaxia.

-No, yo creo que es este. –propone Naraku.

-Ustedes dos están equivocado, es este. –señala el libro Cell.

-Claro que no. –alega la mujer villana, hasta que comienza un debate de cual es el hechizo correcto.

-¡Ya cállense! –está arto el líder. Luego se calma. Lee mentalmente las escrituras. –Creo que es este. –accede a leer.

-¿Qué cosa va hacer? –pregunta Anni a la líder.

-¡Mmmmm! –grita Vanne… aun tiene la boca tapada.

-Sea lo que sea… no hay que bajar la guardia.

-Estamos amarradas Fayuka.

-Sí lo sé. –en eso Jashin la ilumina. –Muestra las piernas.

-¿Nani? ¿Cómo te ocurre?

-Eres fans de Madara, muéstrale las piernas, ponte de pie y le mueves el trasero, y él suelta el libro.

-No lo voy a ser. No soy una suelta.

-Ah… se lo tocamos.

-No.

-Oigan, yo tengo una idea. –les habla una joven de cabello corto como hombre.

-Tú eres Akane de Ranma ½. –se alegra la mayor.

-Hai. ¿Qué si lo matamos?

-Eso ya lo intentamos y no funcionó.

-Mmmm… mmm…

-¿No andas con tu prometido Ranma? –pregunta Fayuka.

-¡No es mi prometido!

-¡Silencio! –ordena Madara. –Esta cosa no funciona, lo leí y no pasa nada.

-Lo leyó y no paso nada. –se habla la adicta al cereal en barra.

-Estamos a salvo. –se pone contenta la líder.

-¿Quién leyó el conjuro anterior? –pregunta en orden el Uchiha, pero nadie se atreve a decirlo. –Bien, entonces las mataré. –coge una katana y va caminando donde las tres amigas.

-¡No las toques dattebayo! –también está amarrado, pero junto con Kon.

-¡Fue Anni, ella lo leyó! –tuvo que decirlo la fanática del pay por miedo a morir tan joven y de no cumplir su sueño de ver al jashinista.

-De-demo… traidora. –acto seguido se pone de pie, porque el pelinegro la toma del brazo y se la lleva al medio de la sala a decir el conjuro. –No lo voy a leer, no puedes obligar a tu nieta y menos matarme.

-Yo no te voy a matar. Cell, si quieres succiónala.

-¡NO! ¡ESTA BIEN LO VOY A LEER! –aun amarrada procede a decir el hechizo, pero no pasa nada. –Creo que no es.

-Tiene que ser, lo leí con mucho cuidado descifrando cada párrafo, y este es. Algo anda mal. –observa a cada personaje que se encuentran atados. –Pedro.

-Eh… yo no hice nada…

-Tú estabas con ellas cuando todos revivimos, ahora dime… que hicieron ellas para leerlo.

-Solo lo leyeron, apareció unas luces de esos collares que traen puestos. –dijo nervioso.

-Collares eh. Sailor Galaxia. –le ordena a que vaya a quitarle los mencionados objetos a las dos jóvenes que se encuentran amarradas. Se los arranca del cuello. Luego regresa donde el poseedor del sharingan. –Arigato. –acto seguido él, le arranca el collar de la mayor.

-¡Ay, eso me dolió!

-Cierra la boca y lee nuevamente el conjuro.

-Tch. –nada más que decir al respecto, dice el hechizo.

Los collares brillan como la misma vez que se dijo el primer conjuro.

De la nada empieza a temblar. Todos se asustan. Una luz negra aparece en medio de la sala, es una puerta oscura, algo siniestra. Se abre.

Madara sonríe de lado con maldad.

Todos están expectantes para saber quien o quienes saldrán de esa puerta.

Comienzan a salir varias personas con una capa negra adornadas con nubes rojas.

-A… Akatsuki… –perpleja los nombra la mayor.

-Se… sexy Hidan…

-Mmm… mmm… mm…

-Al fin… al fin conquistare este mundo. –dijo Madara con satisfacción.

*******************************************************************************************

¡Lamento la demora! Mi imaginación estaba en blanco, y pedí ayuda a varias personas… por ahí me dieron una idea XD!

Y am… Dejen Review's.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow! voi arrasando! me siento feliz! Tengo algo que decir sobre el fic... no voy a poner mas personajes de Anime, lo siento por defraudarlos, pero mi cabeza no puede manejar tantos personajes, asique confórmense con lo que hay. XD!

**Disclamier: **_Ninguna de estas series me pertenecen, cada uno tiene su autor como: Kishimoto, Toriyama, R. Takahashi, Y. Takahashi, Takeuchi y etc._

**Advertencia: **_Hay OoC._

*******************************************************************************************

**((_Una_Noche_De_Anime_))**

Él sonrió de lado con maldad. Procede ir a donde se encuentran los Akatsukis que recién habían salido de aquella puerta siniestra.

Anni trago saliva por culpa del temor.

Fayuka no dejaba de pestañear al solo ver a un villano en especial.

Vanne... no puede decir nada, porque aun está con la boca amarrada, pero intentaba acurrucarse a Inuyusha... ¿seducción?

-Bienvenidos a mi nuevo mundo Súbditos. -habló Madara. -Como sabrán, yo los invoque.

-Mentira, yo fui.

-No estoy hablando contigo... Ustedes tres. -se refiera a sus otros secuaces. -Regresen la a su sitio. -y ellos acceden a llevar a la azabache a donde los demás rehenes.

-¿Para que nos trajo? -pregunta un Akatsuki de cabello naranja.

-Estaba justo haciendo un ritual para Jashin sama, joder. -no es necesario quien dijo eso.

-Los llame para dominar este mundo. -les dijo Madara. -Am... después tengo que hablar contigo Tobi.

-¿Para qué?

-Tu sabes para que. -comenzó a pasearse al frente de los criminales y observándolos con cuidado. -Itachi, que alegría verte. Espero que no me falles, estás bajo mis ordenes. -el Uchiha menor solo le dedica una mirada de odio, mal que mal, él los llamó y deben obedecerle. - Sasuke, intenta NO pelear con tu hermano, mientras YO este vivo. ¿De acuerdo?

-Hmp. -eso es un "sí".

- ¿Orochimaru?

-Llamaste a TODO Akatsuki, Madara...

Por cosas de la vida, Naruto se dio cuenta que está su amigo de la infancia. - ¡Sasuke~! -le grita su nombre como siempre lo ha hecho. - ¡No puedo desatarme! ¡Maldición! ¡No hagas equipos esos! ¡Ese tipo envió al Kyuubi a Konoha!

-Hmp. -lo desprecia.

-Anni. -la llama en voz baja la líder. - ¿Por qué está el equipo Taka, si se supone que es Akatsuki?

-Fayuka... Taka pertenece a Akatsuki.

-Oh, es cierto. ¿Crees que es mejor dejar mis uñas largas?

-¿Mmm?

-¿Qué dijiste Vanne?

-¿Mmm?

-...

-¡MMMMMMMMMMMM! .... mmm... -se deprime ya que ninguna de las dos la entendieron.

-¿Ahora que hacemos?

-Em... no sé. Violar a Hidan.

-¿Te puedo acompañar?

-No.

-Uhm... bien. Primero hay que buscar la manera de desatarnos y luego recoger el libro, después regresamos a Akatsuki por donde vinieron, pero Hidan se queda para que lo violemos. ¿Contenta?

-¡HAI!

-¡Todos tomen atención! -grita el portador del sharingan. Akatsukis se pusieron detrás del, en el centro. -De ahora en adelante serán mis esclavos.

-¡¿NANI?! -dicen todos animes buenos.

-¡Estás mal de la cabeza dattebayo!

-¿Ese es el chico Kyuubi? -pregunta Kisame. -Jejeje... dominar este mundo vas ser fácil.

-¡No me subestimes `ttebayo!

-Como iba diciendo, dominare este nuevo mundo y luego obtendré la vida eterna. Barack Obama sera mi primer prisionero, después el Papa.

-¡NANI!

-¡Ya cállense! -mientras tanto las pelinegros intentaban desamarrarse pero era casi imposible, tenían que buscar algo afilado para cortar y a la fanática del pay se le ocurrió algo. Llama a Ryuk y le pide que las desate con los dientes a cambio de manzanas, él acepta. Aunque al principio la mayor siente nauseas. La ojiverde por alguna extraña razón estaba feliz. Logran desatarse. -Bien... primero que nada necesito a alguien de suma importancia. Naraku tráeme a mi nieta.

-Como diga Madara sama. -obedientemente va caminando donde nuestras protagonistas. -Arriba.

-No voy a ir. -pero el antagonista de la serie Inyusha la agarra del brazo poniendola de pie, y se da cuenta que está desamarrada. - ¿Qué cosas no?... ¡No quiero ir!

-¡Suelta ha Anni! -le grita Fayuka que intenta quitarle a su amiga. Proceden a forcejear, en cuanto a los demás animes... les dan ánimos a las chicas. La más pequeña del grupo está más interesada en abrazar al albino y ser la mejor amiga de Ryuk.

-Deidara ayuda a Naruko. -ordena Madara y el rubio accede a ir. Al llegar, toma a la líder de los brazos para que se Naraku se lleve a la mayor donde el Uchiha. Sin embargo, al ser tocada por el ojiazul, se le revolvió el estomago y comienza a imaginarse miles de escenas tipo hentai. Anni siente envidia.

-¿Oye niña, estás bien? -pregunta Deidara a Fayuka que aun la tiene en brazos. Ella no dice nada, se da media vuelta y de el abrazo del oso.

-¿Te puedo violar?

-¿Na-Nani?

-¡Es injusto, yo también quiero una brazo de Dei! -alega Anni que es llevada por Naraku.

-Suéltame, uhn. -la hace a un lado y la vuelve amarrar. Enseguida regresa donde los demás Akatsukis.

-Bien hecho Deidara senpai. -lo felicita... ya saben.

-Bien, ¿Para que me quieres? -pregunta con un tono serio la ojinegro.

-¿Acaso no sabes la respuesta "nietecita"?

-Uhm... ¿Me vas hacer mujer? -dice emocionada. -Porque si es así, primero tenemos que tener una cita para conocernos mejor.

-No es eso.

-¿Nietecita? -se preguntan la mayoría de los criminales de rango s.

-No es mi nieta, solo lo invento. ¿No es así?

-Eh, ah... ¿Yo? Soy tu nieta.

-No soy estúpido, al principio me lo creí.

-Al principio te lo creíste, eres baka.

-Agradece que eres mujer. Como sea. Te necesito para que leas los otros conjuros cuanto haya raptado a Obama y al Papa. -Anni queda en "¿WTF?" -Y quizás... para otras cosas más.

-Disculpe Madara sama. -levanta la mano el buen chico. -_Es raro hablarme a mi mismo._ Es una niña.

-Tiene dieciocho años.

-Apunto de cumplir los diecinueve. -corrige ella.

-Y no me refiero a esa clase de cochinada Tobi. En fin. Primero se llevaran a todos los presentes al calabazo.

-¿Hay un calabazo? -pregunta Suigetsu.

-Parecido... es un sótano, es grande. -carraspea la garganta. -Y una cosa más, Zetsu, no son comidas.

-Como diga...

-Sasori, ni se te ocurra convertirlos en marionetas. -lo miraba hacia abajo, la cual el pelirrojo se encuentra dentro de Hiruko. -Deidara, no los hagas explotar. Hidan, no los hagas sacrificios. Y para los demás, no les hagan nada.

-Madarito... ¿Me puedo ir ya?

-No.

-Es que... quiero hacer pipi.

-Te aguantas. Ahora llevenselos y... tengan mucha precaución, algunos tienen poderes.

-Bien. -dijo Pain. -Ya escucharon, vamos.

-¡¿Nani?! ¡Yo no me quiero alejar de Ryuk!. -alegó Vanne. -Yo soy su mejor amiga... y tampoco me quiero alejar de Inuyasha, es tan sexy.

Después los Akatsukis fueron hacia los personajes ficticios. El poseedor del rinnegan utilizó el jutsu de invocar a todos sus cuerpos para ayudar. Otros usaron sus propios jutsus, pero anteriormente los peluches que les pertenecen a las chicas (Naruto y Kon) se desamarraron en silencio y arrancaron, sin embargos ellos tienen una idea de ayudar de alguna manera.

Empiezan los forcejeos, gritos, llantos, etc.

Kakuzu iba por la adicta al Sexy Hidan que trata de usar sus pies sobre el rostro para que no la tocara.

Vanne decía improperios a Karin y a Zetsu que se llevaban a Inuyasha y Ryuk. Luego la menor le dio un golpe de cabeza a la pelirroja cayendo al suelo. El albino logra zafarse y corta las amarraras de la ojiverde, por ultimo le pide que se valla. La emoción la invadió y fue directo, sin pensarlo a besarle. Orejas de perro quedo con los ojos hecho plato. Luego se despide del shinigami. Zetsu se lleva a esos dos al sótano.

-¡Fayuka chan! -grita la menor dirigiéndose a ella que aun peleaba con el tesorero.

-¡Ayúdame, no puedo sola con este tipo! Ojala fueras Hidan... -acto seguido mientras forcejean, la castaño claro se coloca detrás ella y la desamarra. Salen corriendo... y Kakuzu tras ellas.

En cuanto a Anni...

Madara se había guardado con anterioridad los collares dentro de su armadura roja. Al rato, coge el brazo de la cabello oscuro para usarla para sus fines malevolos y también a lo mejor para otras cosas más.

-¡Suéltame o Jashin sama te castigará maldito ateo! -le grita en su cara. Se zafa de él y le da un lindo regalo: Un punta pie en su "humanidad".

-Ugh... kuso... -le dolió. Apoya sus manos en su miembro atacado. Es tan fuerte el dolor que se hinca en el suelo, mientras que la azabache toma el libro y sale corriendo como puede a cualquier parte para que este a salvo.

Cuanto Anni grito el nombre de Jashin, al ojivioleta se les pararon las orejas. ¿Abra escuchado mal?

-¡Jefe, jefe! -espantado se acerca el reptil de DBZ. - ¿Está bien?

-iie... me duele... Llama a Hidan, Sasori...y Deidara. -aun de rodillas. Cell obedece y los llama. -Vayan por la mocosa.

-¿Cuál de todas? -pregunta el rubio.

-La que me... pateo.

-¿Y para que la quiere? Digo, es solo una mocosa. -esta vez habla el de cabello plateado.

-Se llevó el libro y... Augh... _Kuso, esa niña pega bien fuerte... debí tener activado el sharingan._ Posee una habilidad para usar los conjuros... ¡Qué esperan, vayan!

-¡Hai! -obedecen. Hidan sale a toda prisa junto con su guadaña. La marioneta... no es tan rápida, a pesar de que sea bien impaciente el colorín. Y el ojiazul...

-¡Deidara senpai! -se lanza a abrazarlo y caen al suelo.

-¡No estorbes Tobi, uhn!

-Demo senpai... se puede morir.

-¡No me voy a morir, son solo niñas! ¡Ahora suéltame o te hago arte!

-Demo...

-Tobi. -dijo Madara. -Déjalo ir, nosotros tenemos que hablar.

-Ya lo escuchaste idiota, uhn. -acto seguido el enmascarado se levanta junto con el rubio, él se va a buscar a las chicas.

-Es raro obedecerme. -dijo Tobi siendo Madara.

-Y es raro que me rete. -dijo Madara. (Anni: que confusión 6_6)

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Esperaremos a que la sala se desocupe, total, ya queda poco.

-¿No íbamos a hablar?

-Cuando aparezca esa niña.

-Uhm... Estoy aburrido... -dice el buen chico siendo buen chico. -Nee, ¿quiere jugar conmigo?

-No.

-Uhm... ¡Zetsu san! -va corriendo donde la planta con patas.

-No puedo creer que me comporte de esa manera.

**_Alguna Parte del Museo._**

-Ahora que escapamos... ¿Qué vamos hacer? -pregunta el personaje de Bleach.

-Uhm. -el portador del Kyuubi que no lo tiene se pone a pensar. -Quiero comer ramen.

-Otra cosa que no sea ramen... como quisiera que estuviese nee-san.

-Nee, Kon ¿Si vamos a buscarlas una por una y luego planeamos algo para derrotarlos `ttebayo?

-De acuerdo, pero... ¿alguna tiene, ya sabes, grandes?

-Eres un pervertido `ttebayo.

Mientras tanto...

-Este lugar es oscuro... ojala sea seguro. -se dijo Vanne escondida en un cuarto. -Debí seguir a la loca de la Fayuka.

-¿En donde mierda estoy? -se pregunta la líder en otro sitio. -Con tal de que no aparezcan cucarachas, estoy bien. -ella prendió la luz y se sentó en el suelo sin nada que hacer. -Tuve mucha suerte en perder a Kakuzu. -en ese momento golpean la puerta, haciendo que la azabache se de un susto.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? Uhn. No te voy hacer nada malo, solo te voy a llevar donde ese maldito Uchiha.

-Deidara. -susurra. -_Tengo una idea._ -piensa pervertidamente. Posteriormente se pone de pie y abre la puerta para darle un gran abraso y beso. -¡Deidara! -sin embargo el rubio cae al suelo sin razón alguna, y la joven queda en "¿WTF?"

-No te preocupes amiga, te hemos salvado. -era Kon junto con Naruto peluche.

-¿Qué... pero cómo?

-Fue fácil. ¿Verdad Naruto?

-Así es dattebayo. No era necesario mi chakra, solo lo golpeamos con este palo. -muestra un gran bate.

-Ah, y también golpeamos... bueno Naruto lo hiso.

-¿A quién golpearon?

-A Kakuzu. -dijo Uzumaki. -Menos blablabla y vamos a buscar a tus amigas.

-Bien. -y acceden a ir en busca de la mayor.

En cuanto a ella...

-Oh Jashin sama... que no me encuentren. -dijo Anni estando en otro cuarto y procede acender la luz. -¿Por qué yo? Debo esconder el libro en alguna parte... uhm... -comienza abrir cajones, mover tablas, etc., hasta que logra encontrar un buen escondite del libro. Lo guarda. -Ni se te ocurra moverte de tu sitio... Estoy hablando con un libro... estoy hablando sola... mejor me cierro la boca, joder.

La puerta se abre de golpe, en realidad se rompe por completo.

-Hi-Hidan. -Anni se asustó y a la vez tiene nervios.

-Primero que nada, hola. Ahora vamos con Madara, mira que por ordenes de ese emo no puedo hacerte sacrificio para Jashin sama.

-¿Eh?... yo no voy a ir.

-Ok. -dijo serio y sin importancia. El ojivioleta le lanza la guadaña para asustarla y que acceda a ir con él. Aquella arma asesina cae cerca de la joven, la cual queda en el suelo con las piernas abiertas, por un poco casi... ya saben.

-... -la pelinegro está con los ojos abiertos. -¡Pero que mierda tienes en la cabeza! ¡Casi quedo estéril!

-Solo fue un susto.

-¡¿Un susto?! ¡Jashin sama te castigará! ¡Eso no se les hace a una niña mujer!

-Ya cállate, eres peor que Kakuzu reclamando. -se va acercando para recoger su guadaña. -Espera... ¿Dijiste Jashin sama? -se arrodilla y saca la su arma que estaba enganchado al suelo. Le queda mirando esperando la respuesta.

-Sip. Dije Jashin sama... creo en él. -se acomoda de piernas cruzadas.

-¿Crees en él? -la observa con cuidado. -No tienes nada que te identifique que lo seas, no tienes esto. -le muestra su colgante de su Dios. -Además, antes dijiste eras "la nieta de Madara".

-Eh... que... ¿Qué cosas no?

-Sea como sea, ponte de pie.

-No quiero.

-No me hagas hacerte sacrificio, porque si lo hago Madara me mataría.

-...

-Es cierto, soy inmortal. -le sonríe maldad. -Vas hacer sacrificio.

-¡NO~! ¡No me mates! ¡Soy tu fans y te quiero mucho! ¡Y solo creo en Jashin por ti!

-¡Deja de gritar quieres! Joder... ¿Donde estará ese maldito de Kakuzu?

-¿No me vas hacer sacrificio?

-Sobre eso... ¿Eres mi fans en verdad o solo me lo haces para que no te mate?

-Soy tu fans.

-Pruebalo.

-Mira. -le muestra su celular que lo tiene como colgante en su cuello. -¿Ves? Tengo muchas imagines tuya, sobre todo desnudo, jijijijijiji.

-Hm. -observando aquel aparato, se pone pensar. Luego procede a agarrar el celular, la cual el colgante que la ojinegro lleva puesto en su cuello, la hace acerca a él. Hidan sube la vista.

-_Oh Jashin sama, Hidan están sexy._

-¿En serio me quieres?

-Ajam. Y violarte.

-¿Qué?

-Nada. -le arrebata su celular y... -¡Dame un beso! -se lanza sobre el jashinista y comienza a besarlo como toda una fangirls. Hidan trata de arrancar.

Solo pasan unos segundos y llegan la líder sus secuaces peluches. Al ver la escena...

-¡¿Pero que mierda estás haciendo?! ¡Sexy Hidan es mío! -corre a separarlos. Anni cae a un lado. Fayuka se lanza sobre el cuerpo del albino a besarlo.

Para Hidan es lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida. Un casi trío. Dos chicas peleando por él.

-Así está mejor. -ya lo había dejado de besar.

-No tenías para que empujarme Fayuka. -se levanta del suelo.

-Estabas besando a Sexy Hidan. -también se pone de pie. Luego las chicas miran al Akatsuki aun en suelo. -¿Qué le pasó?

-No sé. A lo mejor fuimos nosotras.

-Uhm... Somos mucha carne para tan poco gato.

-Jajaja...

-Nee, nee... Fayuka chan tenemos que ir a buscar a Vanne chan. -avisa Naruto.

-Lo sé Naruto, lo sé.

-¿Y cómo me encontraron?

-Naruto y Kon fueron que me encontraron, golpearon a Dei con un bate. -los señalas y los peluches les enseñan el bate con cara de felicidad. -Y luego recorrimos cuarto por cuarto y aquí estamos.

-¿Y Kakuzu?

-Lo golpearon.

-Siendo peluches son fuertes.

-¿Oye, y el libro?

-Lo escondí. Ah, esperen un segundo. -camina hacia unas cajas y saca tres espadas.

-¿Y eso?

-Son espadas, las usaremos para acabarlos.

-¿Tienes idea de cómo usarlas?

-iie. -sonríe. -Pero que importa, dejando la caga se aprende. ¿Nos vamos?

-¿Demo que hacemos con Hidan? -aun está en su mundo o mejor dicho en su propio mundo de fantasías.

-Dejemoslo que siga soñando, luego regresaremos para violarlo.

-Ok.

-Tengo hambre dattebayo.

-Ten Naruto. -le entra una barra de cereal. -Son muy nutritivas.

-Arigato. -las recibe y comienza a alimentarse. -Mom sismas me somome. (Con chispas de chocolate)-traga. -¡Sugoi!

-Yo también quiero. -pide Kon. Anni le da uno. -Hai, son ricos.

Después nuestros héroes van en la búsqueda de la menor.

**_En El Sótano._**

-¡UN, DOS, TRES! -empujas la puerta para salir del lugar. Pero sin resultados.

Los personajes del Anime yacían en el sótano.

-¡UN, DOS, TRES! -una ves más lo intentas, pero no se abre.

-Kuso, no se puede. -dice Inyusha que él ayudaba en abrir la puerta. -Ni siquiera con mis garras de acero.

-Malditos terrícolas. -ya saben quien habló. Este también intentaba ayudar.

-Nyu...

-Esta puerta salió dura. -dijo el albino.

-Ni siquiera yo pude hacerla pedazos. -dijo Shana.

A fueras del sótano...

-¡No sigan gastando sus fuerzas! ¡No conseguirán nada! -les dijo Kisame que es acompañado por Itachi. -Oye Itachi san.

-¿Qué?

-¿No has peleado con tu hermanito?

-No.

-Menos mal. ¿Cómo les estará yendo a los demás?

**_En Algún Lugar del Museo._**

-¡Vanne venimos a rescatarte! -grita la líder. Los cuatros amigos entran a un cuarto, pero ven algo extraño. -Vanne...

-¡Por Jashin sama, suéltala! -eufórica grita Anni.

Naruto y Kon se preparan para atacar con su bate.

*******************************************************************************************

¿Qué pasará con Vanne? O.O

¿Podrán los malos capturar a Obama y al Papa?

¿Qué será de la humanidad sin ellos?

¿Madara y Madara se estarán volviendo locos? Que novedad.

**¿Review's?**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola amigos y amigas! Como podrán ver lo detuve por mis estudios, pero alguien muy querida de mi familia me obligó a subir un capi, más por las ansias de saber que iba a pasar. Pero… pero, pero, pero, no sé cuando subiré el prox capi, ok? En cualquier momento lo puedo actualizar… en mis días de sin hacer nada.

Las demás cosas ya lo saben.

**

* * *

**

**((_Una Noche De Anime_))**

— ¡Jajajaja! ¡Te gane! ¡Te gane! —gritaba Tobi alzando los brazos.

—_No puedo creerlo, perdí conmigo mismo… y en damas. _—se lamenta Madara al perder el juego. Están sentados en unas sillas jugando un partido de damas. Acto seguido el Uchiha de cabello largo sube la mirada… una mirada asesina hacia su otro yo.

—Veo que en mis tiempos de juventud no fui muy inteligente, pero con el paso del tiempo vas a prender. Solo mírame, estoy a punto de conquistar el mundo en el manga. —se dijo orgulloso el enmascarado.

— ¡Oye Madara, las encontramos! —vino corriendo hacia ellos Hidan.

— ¿Traen el libro? —pregunta autoritario el Uchiha sin la máscara.

—Hai. Pero costó un poco, unas de las mocosas comenzó a insultarme.

— ¿Dónde está Deidara senpai?

—Aquí, uhn.

— ¡Senpai, lo extrañe muchísimo! —se pone de pie y corre a abrazarlo.

El rubio le da una patada. — ¡Aléjate de mí, enfermo!

—Sniff, senpai no quiere a Tobi, sniff. —llora en el suelo.

— _¿Y eso soy yo?_ —piensa Madara.

—Tobi no llores, Deidara te quiere y mucho. —dijo desde atrás Anni amarrada junto con sus dos amigas. —Lo que pasa es que no lo manifiesta.

—Lo dices por el yaoi. —le habló bajo Fayuka para que nadie escuchara, y la otra azabache lo confirma.

—Entonces… —el buen chico mira al del arte eterno. Se pone de pie. — ¿Dei senpai quiere a Tobi?

—NO. —niega el ojiazul, y nuevamente Tobi se echa a llorar.

—Basta de tonterías. —ha hablado el malo… Madara.

— ¿Tonterías? —comienza a hablar Vanne. —Tonterías son las tuya Uchiha. Lo que estás haciendo es un delito. ¡Secuestrar a menores de edad! ¡Y Anni cuenta! —accede a moverse para soltarse de las amarras pero le es imposible. — ¡Suéltenme malditos ateos! ¡Hijos de gran puta que los paleo!

—Ella es la que nos insulta. —agrega Kakuzu. —Es peor que Hidan.

— ¡Ya verán! ¡Jashin sama los castigará, sobre todo a ti Uchiha! ¡Todos ustedes se van a ir a la puta chingada!

—Que alguien la calle. —ordena el azabache de pelo largo. Luego el pelirrojo quien lleva a la menor, saca un pañuelo y le cubre la boca.

—Calladita te ves mejor. —la alaga Sasori después de callarla. Le dijo seca de su rostro, haciendo que la adicta a los cupcakes se enrojeciera.

Las chicas eran llevadas por Kakuzu y Sasori.

Naruto y Kon por el jashinista.

Después el portador del sharingan da la orden para que se las lleve al calabozo con los demás animes, sin embargo antes, pide el libro y la mayor de las jóvenes. Luego las demás fueron llevadas al sótano o calabozo. Mientras eran llevadas, la mayor que en ese momento es Fayuka, llevada por el viejo avaro, se le ocurre una idea pero para molestar. Aunque este con las manos amarradas las estira para agarrar el trasero del albino que va adelante. Lo toca.

— ¡Quién fue! —voltea Hidan de muy mala gana, los cuatro presentes de atrás detienen le paso.

— ¿Quién fue qué? —pregunta Sasori sin expresión.

—Estás delirando Hidan. —le dice Kakuzu.

— ¡Alguien me agarro el trasero! —empieza a mirar a cada uno. Los peluches vivientes no pudieron haber sido, van con él. El eterno pelirrojo no puedo haber sido, está lejos de él, además lleva a la más pequeña, y ella tampoco, está amarrada. Luego sigue con la pelinegro, también está amarrada. Sube la vista violeta y se fija en Kakuzu.

— ¿Qué me ves?... No me digas, crees que fui yo.

— ¡Fuiste tú viejo avaro! ¡Cómo te atreves a tocarme y en presencia de esas mocosas!

— ¿Eso quiere decir que ya te ha tocado antes? —con curiosidad, Fayuka.

— ¿Nani? ¡No! ¡Nunca!

— ¿Y por qué te pones rojo?

— ¡Que te importa! Y tú Kakuzu… ¡No soy ese tipo de hombres, asique guarda tus enfermizas fantasías!

—… —agrega Sasori.

— ¡¿Y quien dijo que fui yo?! ¡Y no soy de ese tipo de hombres! ¡Maldición Hidan! ¡Pudo haber sido ella! —señala a la mayor.

— ¡Esta amarrada! ¡Jashin sama te castigara por abusar de mí!

— ¿Quieres callarse de una buena vez? —interrumpe el debate de zombies el colorín. —Si ustedes quieres seguir discutiendo está bien, pero yo me voy a dejar a las chica al calabozo. Par de idiotas. —procede a adelantar el paso.

— ¡Idiota será tu abuela!

—Eso no me llega.

—Muévete Hidan. —le dice su compañero. Le sigue el paso al marionetista.

—Tch.

Al llegar al calabozo…

— ¿Por qué la chicoca tiene la boca tapada? —pregunta Kisame.

—Insulta peor que Hidan. —responde el mayor.

— ¿No que eran tres? —dice Itachi desinteresado.

—La otra está con ese Madara.

—Itachi… ¿Dónde está Sasuke emo? —le pregunta la pelinegro.

—No sé.

—Como sea. Dejen allá adentro. —ordena el poseedor de la samehada. Acto seguido abre la puerta con cuidado, y rápidamente entran a las chicas, Naruto y Kon, y cierran la puerta.

— ¿Chicas? —se pregunta sorprendido Inuyasha.

—Hola. —saluda Fayuka sonriente. — ¿Alguien que sea tan amable de desamarrarnos?

—Mmm… —agrega Vanne. Posteriormente orejas de perro usa sus garras para desatarlas. — ¡Arigato Inu! —lo abraza, él se sonroja.

—Oigan… —habla Pedro. — ¿Cómo llegaron aquí, y donde está Anni?

—Sí, queremos saber. —dijeron todos los personajes animes.

La mayor toma aire. —Ok, les contaré.

((FLASH BACK))

— ¡Suelta a Vanne chan ahora! —le ordena la mayor. — ¡O sufrirás la ira de Jashin sama!

— ¡Sí cosa fea! ¡Suéltala o te las veras con nosotras!

— ¿Ustedes? —comenzó hablar un bulto con voz terrorífica. Se voltea a verlas. —No me harían ningún rasguño.

— ¿Sas-Sasori? —se preguntan las dos jóvenes al ver al bulto. (Hiruko)

— ¡Oh! ¡Miren que hora que es! Tengo que cuidar a mis hijos. ¡Que tengan suerte, sayonara! —había sido Kon quien dijo todo eso. Huyó.

— ¡Nani! ¡Oye regresa aquí, no seas un cobarde! —le grita Naruto, pero ya se había ido.

—Chi-Chicas… ayúdenme… me iba hacer algo horrible… —dijo la más pequeña del grupo con voz temerosa. Comienza a moverse para llegar donde sus amigas con cautela, sin embargo la cola de escorpión de Sasori la detiene clavándola en la pared.

—Tú no vas a ir a ninguna parte. —el verdadero cuerpo de Sasori comienza a salir de la marioneta. Las jóvenes sienten el miedo, es normal, están frente a un Akatsuki y el más cruel, hasta a peluche Naruto le tiemblan las piernas, ya que no tiene chakra para pelear. Sale su verdadero cuerpo, sale de la marioneta. —Díganme una cosa ¿No les gustaría formar parte de mi colección?

Ninguna contesta, quedan con paralizadas. Anni le da un suave codazo a la líder para que hable.

—No gracias, estamos bien así. Ahora… ¿Nos puede pasar a nuestra amiga Vanne chan?

—No. —comienzan a aparecer los hijos de chakra en sus dedos. —Aunque no quieran formar parte de mi hermosa colección… será por las malas.

— ¡Ah~!

— ¡Sasori no danna! —aparecen en escena (y justo a tiempo) Deidara, Kakuzu… llevando a Hidan en su espalda aun desmayado. —Aquí estaba.

—_Gracias al cielo que apareciste Deidara._ —piensan las tres chicas.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? Justo las iba a convertir en marionetas.

—Gomen Danna, pero venimos a ayudarlo, uhn.

—… ¿Se puede saber que le pasó a Hidan?

—No tengo idea. —agrega el tesorero de Akatsuki. Y tira el cuerpo del albino al suelo sin preocupaciones.

—Ay… —Hidan va despertando. — ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Ya llegue con Jashin sama?

—Levante idiota, no es tiempo de dormir.

—Tch. Joder, Kakuzu. —se levanta del suelo con dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Danna, quiere le ayudemos?

—Uhm… hai. Ustedes encárguense de esas dos y el peluche, yo con la más chica.

— ¡Tú no vas a tocar Vanne chan! —la mayor estaba dispuesta a golpear al pelirrojo, pero una mano detiene el puño. —Hidan…

—Lo siento amiga, el jueguito se acabo… y gracias por el beso.

— ¡Suéltala! ¡Tómame a mí! —se ofrece Fayuka con dobles intenciones. Se iba a lanzar sobre el ojivioleta, pero es detenida por Deidara. — ¿Pero qué?

—Tú me caes bien, pero ordenes son ordenes, uhn.

Entonces las dos chicas tratan de zafarse como puedan de ellos. Kakuzu observa a Naruto. Para le fue fácil capturarlo, solo lo cogió y lo amarró con sus hilos.

Anni logra zafarse del jashinista y sale corriendo del cuarto. Seguido de que Hidan lance su guadaña con el propósito de engancharle la ropa y que cayera. Y así fue. La azabache cae al suelo. El albino llega, toma las manos de la chica por detrás de la espalda y procede a amarrarla.

Con la líder… el ojiazul la atrapó fácil y bonito.

No siquiera las espadas les sirvieron.

Mientras tanto con la más pequeña, al ver que Sasori toma más atención a lo sucedido con los demás, toma la oportunidad de caminar en silencio hacia una puerta de salida, pero lamentablemente choca una repisa y se cae todo los objetos guardados. El marionetista voltea a mirar. Se le estaba escapando su colección. Usa sus hilos de chakra para detenerla. Por último les dice a los demás compañeros que se largaran, el se ocupará de la menor que queda. Deidara, Kakuzu y Hidan, se llevan a las dos jóvenes y Naruto.

Vanne siente el miedo que la carcome.

—Tú no vas a ir a ninguna parte.

—_Mierda, mi cuerpo no se puede mover._

Sasori se va acercando por detrás, sin dejar de usas sus hilos. Sonríe leve.

Los escalofríos comienzan a invadirla.

Al llegar cerca de ella la hace dar vuelta.

— ¿Q-qué me vas hacer? —mientras lo mira con temor.

—Nada malo. —deja de usas sus hilos, y camina más a ella. —Hasta el momento.

Vanne traga con dificultad su saliva. Retrocedes unos cuantos pasos… su espalda choca con la pared.

El Akatsuki apoya sus manos en la pared para acorralarla. Vuelve a sonreír.

—Te ves linda con ese traje de lolita.

Se enrojece. Ella cierra los ojos con fuerza, no quiere saber qué es lo que le hará.

Su respiración se va acercando más y más.

El corazón de la castaño claro se acelera. Le tiritan las piernas. Su boca se seca.

El pelirrojo se inclina un poco hacia ella.

La besa.

Vanne abre los ojos con desconcierto. Su rostro se le ruboriza hasta más no poder.

La cosa no dura mucho, porque llega Hidan. — ¡Oye Pinocho! ¡Si vas hacer eso, anda a un motel! ¡Y apúrate, que ese Uchiha nos está esperando! ¡Y ya tenemos el libro!

Separa los labios. —Bien.

Vanne se desmaya. La amarran y se van.

En el camino, la menor despierta.

— ¡¿Pero qué chingados?! ¡Suéltenme! ¡No por ser "Akatsukis" les voy a tener miedo! ¡Vamos, desátenme, par de mierdas! ¡Joder todos ustedes! —y empieza los insultos.

((FIN FLASH BACK))

—Y eso. —finalizó Fayuka.

— ¿Co-cómo que la beso? —se pregunta el albino.

—Así es… me beso…

—Cuando salga de aquí, lo voy hacer trizas.

— ¿Inuyasha estás celoso? —pregunta con interés la líder.

— ¿Eh? —se ruboriza. —No, no lo estoy.

—Si… claro.

—Em… ¿Y ahora qué? —desvía el tema Vanne.

—…

_**Afuera Del Escondite.**_

— ¡Wow! Nunca pensé que tendrías admiradoras Hidan. —dice Kisame.

— ¿Ya ven? Sobrepaso a Itachi.

—… —agrega Itachi a la conversación.

—Lo mejor es que, ellas se pelean por mí. ¿No es genial?

—Te envidio Hidan. Ojala yo pudiera tener admiradoras. —se entristece el azul. (anni: ¿Hay alguien que sea admiradora de Kisame? ¿Alguien?)

—Las debes tener. —dijo con modo de apoyo Sasori.

—Escondidas, mu~y escondidas. —se burla el jashinista.

—No te burles Hidan. —dice Kakuzu.

—Tch.

—… —y vuelve a interrumpir el Uchiha.

—Esto es aburrido, quedarse aquí a vigilar. —menciona el pelirrojo.

— ¿Dónde está Zetsu y los otros? —pregunta el ojivioleta.

—Creo que Zetsu está afuera del museo vigilando. El líder, Konan y Orochimaru están viendo la forma de planear en capturar a Obama y al Papa. —respondió Itachi con un semblante serio.

—Por mientras deberíamos entretenernos ¿No creen? —propone Kakuzu.

— ¿Y a qué? —pregunta Akasuna.

…………………

_**En otro lugar del Museo.**_

— ¡No lo voy hacer! —se niega Anni ante el Uchiha.

—Vas a tener que hacerlo. —él está sentado en su trono si le puede decir así. A su lado, de pie se encuentra su otro yo, Tobi, junto con su senpai. —O ya sabes lo que va a pasar con tus amigas.

—Tch. Bien, seré su sirvienta.

—Deidara senpai.

—Uhn. —desinteresado.

—Tobi es un buen chico.

La azabache mira a Madara de cabello largo y luego al otro Madara enmascarado. —_No puedo creer que sean la misma persona._

—Sé lo que estas pensando. —le dice el portador del sharingan. —Yo tampoco me lo creo.

—Anni chan. —le dice alegre Tobi y se le acerca. — ¡Le gane a Madara sama en las damas! ¡Soy el mejor!

—… Hai, eres el mejor Tobi. —sonríe. —Te felicito.

—Tráeme un helado. —le ordena Madara.

— ¿Tan rápido trabajo?

—Hai. Después vas a decir un conjuro, tengo algo en mente.

—Algún día Jashin sama te castigará por todo el mal que has hecho, incluyendo el manga.

—Sí, sí, sí…

—_Je, como si me castigara. Llevo toda una década con un vida y nadie me ha castigado por mis cosas malas. _—piensa el enmascarado.

— ¿Qué sabor de helado? —pregunta desinteresada.

—Cualquiera.

—Ok.

—Anni chan, Tobi va contigo. —acto seguido los dos se dirigen… ¿hay cocina? —Em… ¿Dónde está la cocina?

—…

—…

—Al fondo de ese pasillo, un letrero dice "Cocina". —responde el Uchiha. Por último los dos se van.

Deidara también comienza a irse pero en dirección contraria.

— ¿Adónde vas Deidara?

—Qué te importa Uchiha, uhn. —siguió caminando. Su destino es llegar donde los demás, ya que esta aburrido.

—Que falta de respeto.

_**En Otra Parte del Museo.**_

—Es un buen plan. —dice la peliazul después de observar el mapa.

—Arigato. —dijo el pelinaranjo.

— ¿Estás seguro que servirá? —cuestiona Orochimaru.

—Pain nunca ha perdido una batalla, aunque… no creo que sea bueno capturar a alguien de Dios.

—Son órdenes de Madara. —agrega Pain.

_**Por ahí…**_

— ¡Sasuke ven a jugar! —lo llama Suigetsu jugando al Wii, junto con Karin.

—No me molesten. —está recostado en unos sillones. Duerme. —_Ahora que Itachi está aquí, tengo que vengarme… espera… ¿No que me había vengado antes? ¿Y como está vivo? Tendré que hablar con Madara mas tarde._

Juugo juega con la psp.

_**Regresamos Con Madara.**_

—Ten, tu helado. —se lo entrega. Comienza a observar que no se encuentra el artista menor. — ¿Dónde está Deidei?

—Senpai no está.

—No me dijo, solo se fue. Bien… —mientras come su helado. —Tobi, colócales las cadenas y amárralas a mi asiento para que no vuelva a escaparse.

— ¡Nani! ¡Demo si yo no me voy escapar! ¡Lo juro! ¡Madarita no seas tan malo!

—Gomen Anni chan. —dice Tobi, y accede amárrala.

—No tienes para que fingir Tobi, se que son la misma persona… Madara. —suspira con modo de decir "¿Por qué a mí?".

—Eh… am… no tiene caso fingir.

—Ahora léete esto. —le entrega el libro con la pagina abierta.

—Bien… —antes de leer, se le queda mirando a esos dos.

— ¿Qué pasa? —dice Tobi siendo Madara… (anni: que confusión…)

—Es que… es raro verlos… juntos… ustedes…

—Solo lee el hechizo de una buena vez. —le ordena el poseedor del sharingan de pelo largo.

—Bueno. —ya amarrada con las cadenas (solo los pies) lee el conjuro.

_**En El Calabozo.**_

— ¡Ganamos! ¡Eh! —se alegran los personajes ficticios después de haber derrotado a los Akatsukis. Los encerraron en el calabozo.

—Sabía que mi el plan iba funcionar. —se enorgullece Fayuka.

—No es tu plan, es de Pedro. —le dice Vanne. —Además, tú no ayudaste en nada, solo te dedicaste en acosara Hidan.

— ¿Pero ganamos no? Eso es lo que importa.

—Oigan… ¿Qué es eso? —dijo un personaje. (anni: se los dejos a imaginación)

Todos ven que un rayo de luz va hacia ellos.

La mayoría de los personajes son tocados por la extraña luz, su función es quitarle todos sus poderes y volverlos débiles.

La luz desaparece.

¿?

— ¿Qué paso? —pregunta Fayuka desconcertada.

—Creo que… —trata de responder Inyusha. — ¡Garras de acero! —no pasa nada. — ¡Se fueron mis poderes!

— ¡Esa cosa robó nuestros poderes! —gritó alguien… XD

Todos gritan menos las chicas.

— ¡Cálmense! —grita la azabache. —Escuchen, igual podemos ganar esta batalla.

— ¿Demo cómo? Son Akatsuki Fayuka chan.

—Solo escuchen con atención, tengo un plan. —se reúnen en circulo y le ponen mucha atención. —Primero; 20 de ustedes se quedaran aquí a vigilar si es que intentan salir. Usen lo que sea para detenerlos, incluso cloroformo o cortárselos. Segundo;…

_**En El Trono.**_

—Bien, creo que ya funcionó. —dijo Madara de pelo largo.

— ¿Y de qué se trataba el hechizo? —pregunta la pelinegro.

—De quitarle todos los poderes a los personajes buenos que los tengan. —sonríe leve y satisfactorio.

— ¡Nani!

Luego Madara se pone de pie. —Tobi, mantén vigilado el lugar, voy al baño.

—Ah… hai.

Cuando se había ido…

—Tobi… yo se que eres un buen chico… ¿Desamárrame sí~?

—No puedo, mi yo me ordenó.

—Es que… se supone que tú eras un buen chico…

—Tú lo dijiste, ERA un buen chico.

De la nada arrogan una bomba de humo.

Tobi tose.

Anni también.

Por último, cortan las cadenas de la chica y se la llevan a otro sitio.

Tobi no pudo ver nada.

— ¿Demo qué? —se pregunta la azabache.

—Shh… cállate, venimos a rescatarte.

—Fayuka… primera vez que te digo esto… ¡Qué alegría verte! —la abraza.

—Sí, sí… aléjate. —la deja de abrazar. Están escondidas entre los escombros. —Oye, tenemos un plan.

— ¿Cómo escaparon?

—Luego te lo contaremos. —agrega Vanne.

—Ok. ¿Qué plan?

—Espero que no te niegues… escucha…

* * *

Wiii!!! Aquí está el capitulo. Recuerden… puedo actualizar en cualquier momento… o si no… hasta los primeros días de diciembre, ya saben, mi futuro.

¿Cuál será el plan de Fayuka?

¿Sasori es un viejo verde?

¿Habrá pasado algo entre Kakuzu y Hidan? Por el agarrón XD!

¿Qué está haciendo Madara en el baño?

¿Por qué Itachi están comunicativo?

¿Alguien quiere ser fans de Kisame?

¿Estuvo bueno el capi?

¿Por qué no salieron Cell, Naraku y Sailor Galaxia? No tengo idea.

¿Sasuke se vengará otra vez?

¿Habrá SasoxVannexInu? :D

Em… bueno… quiero saber si alguien le gustaría crear KakuHidan's conmigo. Tengo una musa de la inspiración, pero es para dar ideas y entre otras cosas. (XD) ¿Alguien se ofrece? Es gratis… em… Se ganaran un Hidan desnudo vestido con calzoncillos de cuero negro. ^¬^

**Dejen review's… **

**¿Desean cooperar con un reviews a la Fundación de Ancianos? Ayudaran a que tengan un desayuno digno… En la Fundación están: Sasori, Kakuzu y Madara. Ayúdalos, Ellos Dependen de Ti. **


	6. Chapter 6

Desde ahora en adelante estoy libre!!! Ahora puedo seguir los fics!!! Seeeeeh!!!!

* * *

**((_Una Noche De Anime_))**

—Ok. ¿Qué plan?

—Espero que no te niegues… escucha…

Anni pone atención.

—Primero… Vanne chan, ¿tomaste el libro?

—Eh… ¿Cuál libro? —responde la aludida. Fayuka comienza a asesinarla con la mirada. — ¡Ah! El libro… ese libro… pues… el libro… ¿te refieres al libro que tiene letras y dibujos raros?

—No me hagas enfadar Vanne.

—Ok. El libro…

—Si el libro. ¿Dónde está?

—Eh~, jejeje… —risa nerviosa. —Se me olvido. :P

—VANNE~ —se enfada la líder.

—Fayuka chan cálmate. Solo dime el plan y punto. —habla la mayor.

—Gracias Anni chan. —la menor la abraza.

—Deja de abrazarme, no es para tanto. —y se hace a un lado. —Cuéntame el plan.

—Creo que te vas a enojar, pero míralo por la parte positiva.

—Al grano. Perdió la paciencia.

—Ok, ok. Veras, una amiga se le olvido el libro de conjuros. —las dos miran "disimuladas" a la mas chica. —Si lo hubiese agarrado no harías este plan, pero no fue así. Entonces, lo que tu tienes que hacer; no me mates… em… Tobi tiene el libro ¿no?

—Hai.

— ¿Madara donde está?

—Creo que fue al baño, no creo que se demore tanto… a no ser que este con Deidara. —se imagina "escenas" en el baño.

—Regresa a la tierra Anni. Bien, como son dos Madaras, va ser algo complicado pero no imposible, además son hombres, les gustan "eso".

—Creo que ya entiendo, quieres que los seduzca para robarles el libro.

Vanne solo las observa concentrada.

— ¡Tenemos a una ganadora! Pero tendrás que seducir a uno, el otro tendrá que perseguirnos a las dos.

— ¡¿Nani?! —reacciona a adicta a los cupcakes. — ¡Tú no me dijiste nada sobre eso! ¡No quiero morir a manos de un Uchiha! Aunque quisiera a Itachi ¡No quiero mori~r!

—No te preocupes, no vamos a morir. —sonríe tiernamente la líder para tranquilizarla. —Quizás mal heridas. —bueno… no tanto. —Como sea. Luego de haber seducirlo, sus ojos o ojo estarán posados en ti, y tomaras el libro y huyes al baño de chicas. Te estaremos esperando. Nosotras tendremos los collares.

La azabache mayor suspira derrotada. —Me las apagar Fayuka.

—Lo sé. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—Sí. ¿Qué haces vestida de Mikuru?

—Eh~. Se me rompió el uniforme, y le pedí a Mikuru que me prestará. Mikuru se puso otra cosa.

—Mentira. Fayuka chan se vistió así para seducir a Hidan y luego dejarlos todos encerrados en el calabozo. —corrige la castaño. —Cuando nos juntemos te contaré todo lo que pasó.

— ¿Seducir a Hidan? —la mirada oscura de Anni es de celos hacia la cabello negro.

—Hai. ¿Y?... No pasó nada.

—Ok. Parece que el humo ya se fue. Voy y vuelvo.

— ¡No espera! —exclama deteniendo a la mayor antes de que ponga de pie. —Tú no vas a seducirlo con eso puesto. Tendrás que ponerte esto. —de la nada saca una vestimenta de Haruhi Suzumiya el de conejita.

Con los ojos más abiertos no puede estar.

— ¡No pondré eso! ¡Estás loca!

—Y a mucha honra.

—No es para tanto, solo te lo pones, lo seduces al compas de la música, le quitas el libro y ya. —dijo Vanne.

—No es fácil… espera… ¿música? ¿Cuál música?

Desde los más alto del techo, mas bien, dentro de un cuarto, de escucha por todo el museo el "Arde Papi".

—A Ryuk lo dejamos como DJ. —dijo Vanne.

— ¡¿Por qué no lo haces tú Fayuka?!

— ¿Por qué? Porque… tú eres la mayor.

—Tú eres la líder.

—Soy menor de edad, si me toca irá a la cárcel.

—Solo dices cuando te conviene. Si fuera Hidan, irías tú.

Mientras tanto en el centro, después de que desapareciera todo el humo, Tobi quedo extrañado por el sonido que oyó. Mira a sus alrededores pero no ve nada raro, solo que la menor se había escapado. Se va asentar en su trono. El libro se encuentra sobre una pequeña mesa a su lado.

Al rato después llega Madara. Le pregunta a su otro yo sobre la chica. La respuesta más obvia no puede ser.

—Muévete, ese es MI puesto.

— ¿Ah? Pero yo soy mayor que tú, además soy más inteligente.

—Pero no soy tan estúpido para hacerme pasar un idiota con máscara de calabaza, y que dice todo el tiempo "Soy un buen chico. ¿Deidara senpai?".

—Oh~, te sale bien.

—Muévete de mi puesto quieres.

— ¿Y si no quiero?

—Vas a conocer a Madara Uchiha.

—Ya me conozco.

...

—Bien, bien. Solo salgo porque… Soy un buen chico. —actúa como Tobi. Se pone de pie y el de cabello oscuro largo toma asiento.

Hubo silencio.

En tanto en los escombros…

—Te ves bien. —alaga la más pequeña.

—Muy linda. —dice la líder.

—Odio lo que voy a ser, prefiero que este Hidan. —ya está vestida de conejita.

—Otro día. —dice la fanática del jashinista. —Nosotras nos encargaremos del más joven, cuando nos vayamos, entras en escena.

—Entendido.

Acto seguido las dos chicas se levantan del suelo. La mayor se esconde para que el Uchiha… ¿menor? No la encuentre.

— ¡Oye Madara! —le llama Fayuka.

— ¿Ustedes? —dicen al mismo tiempo los dos malos. (Uno es el buen chico)

— ¡El que parece EMO! —agrega Vanne.

—Jeje, te llaman a ti. Jejeje. —lo molesta el poseedor del sharingan, el más viejo. — ¿Qué? Yo uso la máscara y tengo el pelo más corto.

— ¿Cómo escaparon?

— ¡Jajajajaja! —ríe la líder. —Tú organización son unos pedazos de mierdas que no sirven para nada. Akatsuki… ¡Que nombre más ridículos!

— ¡Hai! ¡Y también sus trajes! ¡Con nubes! ¡Jajajaja! ¡No te puede ser más gays! —sigue la castaño. — ¡Madara cara de culo, come tierra! ¡Maldita momia reencarnada de mierda! Em… ¿Qué más? ¡Emoputo! ¡Imbécil con ego de Superman! ¡Cara de mierda dilatada! ¡Ojala que un perro te orine, que un pájaro te cague la cabeza y que te viole un palo de escoba!

Madara "joven" comienza fruncir el entrecejo por todo lo que dicen las mocosas.

— ¡¿Qué pasa eh?! ¿Te estás enojando? Oh… —comienza la pelinegro a imitar a Madara. —Soy Madara Uchiha… tengo el pelo laaaaaargo, sedoso, negro, parezco Emo. Incluso más largo que el de Deidara. Mi vida es una mierda. Debí morir o optar por otra vida. Ser Emo no es fácil.

—Jejejeje… —se ríe "Tobi".

— ¿De qué te ríes? Tú también pasaste por eso.

—Es que todo lo que dicen, quedó atrás. Yo soy el nuevo Madara… ¡Y buen chico!

—Cuando camino, mi armadura pesa… no sé porqué me puse eso. —sigue imitándolo para molestar. —Debí ser un Rock Star para que las chicas me admiraran y que Deidara me dejara follarlo.

—Creo que esa parte es para Tobi, Fayuka chan.

—Ah, sí, tienes razón. —regresa a imitarlo. —Como iba diciendo, soy un Uchiha, soy Emo. Aun no entiendo porque no tuve romances, si soy un Emochiha. Me siento tan deprimente. —dramatiza sentada en el suelo.

— ¡Bravo, bravo, bravo! —grita "Tobi".

—Tu turno Vanne chan. —dice en voz baja sin moverse del suelo.

Madara ya estaba llegando a su límite de ser paciente y de no tomar demasiada atención.

—Yo Emochiha Madara, el que fundó Konoha, el Clan, todo. Soy un perdedor. —ahora dramatiza la menor. —Combatí con Hashirama y perdí en peleas de niños. Soy tan miserable. También perdí contra el cuarto. ¡Soy salado! ¡Y más encima nací un 24 de Diciembre! Pero sé que algún día… seré el Rey del Universo. Sin embargo… si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes… —camina unos cuantos pasos hacia un lado. Luego Fayuka se pone de pie y la mira con melancolía.

—Madara Uchiha. —al parecer imita al primer Hokage.

—Hasharima Senju. —se van acercando. Las actuaciones parecen más que una telenovela. Bajan las luces quien sabe porqué. Solo una luz las ilumina.

—No debemos pelear más, esto es una tontería.

—Hai, tienes razón. Es que yo… soy muy Emo.

—Tranquilo, me gusta que seas Emo. —coge sus manos. Son tan buena las actuaciones que les brillas los ojos de "amor".

—Oh… amo tu "madera".

—Eso fue con doble sentido. —menciona Tobi.

— ¡Cállate! —está furioso el Uchiha.

—Oh Madara… —y siguen actuando.

—Oh Hasharima… —supuestamente se iban a besar, pero saben que no lo van hacer, porque…

— ¡Suficiente, ya me cansaron! ¡¡¡Las matare!!! —separa de su trono y corre a matarlas.

— ¡¡¡Corre Vanne!!! —se toman de las manos, se echan a correr y van directo al plan.

—_Vaya dramatización, deberían ser actrices. _—piensa Anni escondida. —_Ahora tengo que… mierda… ¡Maldita seas Fayuka! ¡Jashin sama que no use su sharingan en mi!_

—Ay… que estúpido, se dejo llevar. Bueno, también me moleste con todo eso. ¿Yo con Hasharima? Ni en sueños. Pero yo me contuve. Mi otro yo y su inmadurez. —luego de hablar solo, se sienta en el trono a pensar. —_Espero que Nagato y esos dos hagan bien su trabajo. Hablando de Akatsuki… ¿Dónde estarán?_

Con los Akatsukis, se encuentran encerrados en el calabozo, pero la mayoría con posiciones muy comprometedoras.

—Ay… —recién recobrando la conciencia el jashinista. — ¿Pero qué mierda pasó? —queda con los ojos abierto al ver que al frente suyo está su "adorado" compañero Kakuzu. Es decir, Hidan pegado a la pared con las piernas abiertas y Kakuzu, ya saben, sentados. — ¡Quítate de encima Kakuzu! ¡Viejo depravado!

— ¿Nani? —no entiende nada. Después se da cuenta sobre su "posición". — ¡¡¡Ah!!! —se hace a un lado chocando con el muro. — ¡Pero qué hacías hay idiota!

— ¡Yo debo preguntarte eso! ¡Antes me agarraste el trasero y ahora esto! ¡Joder Kakuzu, Jashin sama te va a castigar!

—Oigan, cierren la boca. —despierta Kisame que está en un costado. — ¿Ahora por qué discuten?

—El viejo avaro me estaba tocando.

—No es así. Alguien nos colocó en aquella desagradable posición.

—Eso era. Pero no griten.

—… Kisame… ¿Por qué mierda tienes a Itachi a tu lado?

—Y sin la capa puesta.

— ¿Itachi? —se pregunta el poseedor de la samehada. Acto seguido baja su vista, y efectivamente el cabello oscuro está sobre su torso abrazándolo. Se ve como un angelito. Itachi no lleva la capa puesta, solo su torno desnudo. — ¡¡¡Ah~!!! —Kisame se pone de pie, jadeando por el susto.

Uchiha despierta. — ¿Ah? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Kisame qué haces?... ¿Y por qué no tengo mi capa?

—Creo que nos pusieron en raras posiciones. —agrega Kakuzu.

— ¿De qué hablan?

—Nada Itachi, nada. —le responde el de apariencia de tiburón.

Posteriormente el portador del sharingan se coloca la capa de Akatsuki.

—Hey muchachos. —los llama Hidan. —Deidara y Sasori…

Los cuatros despiertos observan a los artistas que duermen.

Deidara con el torso desnudo al igual que Itachi anteriormente, se encuentra boca arriba con los brazos extendidos. En cuanto al pelirrojo, abajo del obligo del menor… en la "zona".

— ¡Despierten mierdas! —dijo "amable" el albino.

Los artistas lo escucharon y van abriendo sus parpados.

Deidara despierta primero. Se soba el rostro. Se rasca la panza y nota que no lleva la capa.

Sasori despierta unos seguidos después. Siente algo duro en su debajo de su angelical rostro. Levanta la vista… Las dos vistas se encuentran.

— ¡¡¡AH~!!! —los dos se pone de pie y se alejan del uno del otro.

— ¡¿Qué hace ahí Danna?!

— ¡Que se yo! ¡Mejor dicho… ¿Qué hacías tú debajo de mí?! ¡¿Y por qué demonios andas sin la capa?!

Los demás solo los escuchan discutir.

— ¡Yo tampoco lo sé Danna, uhn! ¡Además estabas en mi zona privada!

— ¡Fíjate que yo me asuste con solo verte!

— ¡Y yo también!

— ¡Cierren las malditas bocas de una buena vez! —grita Hidan. — ¡Deidara vístete, que me hace mal ver a una mujer sin pechos!

— ¡Soy un hombre, uhn!

—Lo que seas, solo vístete, joder.

Deidara obedece.

—_Hubiese preferido estar con esa pequeña vestida de gothic lolita. _—piensa pervertido el marionetista.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —pregunta Itachi bien serio.

—Salir que aquí.

— ¿Pero cómo? Si esto tiene una barrera contra los poderes. —informa Kisame.

— ¿Qué tipo de poderes?

—Em… los que usan la mayoría de las series…

—Podemos usas mis marionetas. —interrumpe Sasori.

— ¡Jajajajajajajaja! —se burla el jashinista. —Por favor Sasori… tus muñecos solo hacen tirar agujas con veneno. No sirve.

— ¡El arte de Sasori no danna es más que eso, uhn!

—No hablo contigo rubia.

—… ¡¿A quién le dijiste rubia imbécil?!

—A ti. No veo a otra con agua oxigenada en la cabeza.

— ¡Te voy a ser mierda Hidan! —lo va atacar pero Kisame interfiere.

—Deidara, ten calma. Recuerda, somos Akatsuki.

—… —aporta Itachi.

—Grrrr… Hmp. —se calma el rubio.

—Podemos usar las arcillas de Deidara. —a hablado el pelinegro.

—Puede ser. —dice Kisame.

—Oye Hidan, no llevas tu guadaña. —le informa Kakuzu. —Y Kisame no lleva su samehada.

Se quedan extrañados… luego miran al tesorero.

—No las he vendido, además son una miseria de dinero.

—Samehada vale oro.

—Mi guadaña puede ganar millones de oro, joder.

—Si… como no.

—No discutan por cuánto valen sus porquerías, uhn. Usare mi arte y hare explotar la puerta.

—Deidara, no es buena idea. —le dice su maestro. —Puedes hacernos explotar.

— ¿Qué tal mi katon?

—iie. Nos quemarías.

—Mi suiton.

—Nos ahogarías.

—Em... ¿Rezarle a Jashin sama?

—… ¿De qué sirve eso?

—Fue lo único que se ocurrió.

—Podemos usar mi fuerza. —dice Kakuzu.

—Excelente idea Kakuzu.

—De nada Sasori. Ahora háganse a un lado. —toma posición de ataque y con su monstruosa fuerza hace trizas la puerta.

Los personajes que están vigilando se preparan para atacar, uno de ellos lleva la guadaña de Hidan y otro la samehada de Kisame.

— ¡Samehada! —dijo dramático.

— ¡Jashin sama te castigará!

Sasori saca la marioneta del tercer Kazekage. Deidara preparas sus pequeñas arcillas. Kakuzu prepara sus corazones… no para cantar algo romántico, si no para matarlos. Hidan ya estaba entre medio de la pelea y diciendo miles de "poesías" y maldiciones. Kisame hace sus suiton. Itachi solo usa su mangekyou sharingan.

_**En el centro del Museo.**_

—_No puedo salir… me da vergüenza… _—la mayor no era capaz de seguir el plan mencionado por la líder.

_**Con DJ Ryuk.**_

— ¿Aun no sale? —le pregunta Pedro al shinigami presente.

—iie. —mientras come manzanas.

— ¿Cuántas manzanas te dieron a cambio de la música?

—Millones. Jejejeje.

—Era mejor el ramen… —también está presente Naruto peluche.

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Qué pasa con Anni chan! ¡Tiene que ir a bailar! —también presente Kon.

—Solo quieres ver si los tiene grande. =¬_¬=

—Hai.

—Va pasar un siglo si no actúa. El plan va fracasar dattebayo.

—Uhm… —piensa Ryuk. — ¿Alguien tiene su número de celular?

—Yo lo tengo. —le entrega el numero y el celular, Pedro.

El shinigami marca el número.

En la sala, entre medio de los escombros, la azabache no reacciona con solo verse vestida de conejita. En su bolso comienza a vibrar su celular. Abre su mochila, saca su celular y contesta.

— ¿Sí? —en voz baja.

—Hola soy DJ Ryuk, te estamos esperando a que bailes y para que coloque la música.

—Es que… am… me da vergüenza… y… ¿estamos?

—Pedro, Naruto y Kon.

—_Kon debe estar feliz._ —pensó con sarcasmo. —Bien… —respira hondo. —Coloca la música.

—Ok. —termina la llamada.

— ¿Y? —pregunta Pedro.

—Es hora de bailar.

Kon se pega en la ventana a ver. Naruto solo piensa en ramen. Y Pedro… nada.

Ryuk pone la música. [The Pussycat Dolls – Buttons]

Tobi mientras tanto está sentado sin entender absolutamente nada.

La chica se pone de pie y camina seductora hacia el enmascarado.

— ¡Se ve genial! —alaga Kon.

—Am… bueno… no está mal… ¡Está bien buena `ttebayo!

— ¿No que Kon era el único pervertido? —se dice Pedro.

Ryuk solo come manzanas y observa la escena.

— ¿De-de-de-de-de-demo qué? —pregunta bien estúpido algo nervioso… no tan nervioso, solo que cualquier se pondría así al ver a una conejita.

Ella no emite ninguna palabra, solo quiere terminar con todo esto y tomar el libro e irse. Sigue aproximándose hacia "Tobi" son sensualidad y al ritmo de la música.

El "buen chico" se trata de acomodar lo más que pueda en su asiento. Mal que mal, es un hombre.

—Buena música que elegiste. —dice Naruto.

—Lo sé, soy un genio.

_**Con las chicas…**_

Aún siguen escapando de un Madara súper enojado.

— ¡No puedo más, estoy cansada! —dice Fayuka corriendo como puede.

—También me estoy cansado.

—_Malditas mal nacidas, las hare mierda._ ¡Regresen aquí mocosas! ¡Las quemare con mi Katon!

— ¡Tengo una idea! —exclamó Vanne. — ¡Sígueme Fayuka chan!

— ¡Hai!

Van corriendo tratando de aumentar la velocidad. Doblan a una esquina. La más pequeña rápidamente abre una puerta, se colocan detrás de ella. Cuando la abre, Madara choca con ella y cae inconsciente al suelo.

— ¡Funcionó! ¡Soy una genio! ¡Wajajajaja!

— ¿Ese era tu plan Vanne?

—Ajam. ¿Qué? Esto siempre funciona en las series.

—Bien, vamos al baño de mujeres a esperar a Anni.

—Espérate… Los collares. —acto seguido las dos chicas buscan los mencionados objetos en la vestimenta del Uchiha, sin embargo la mayor de la dos revisa otras cosas. — ¡Fayuka deja de hacer eso! ¡Pervertida!

— ¿Qué cosa? Puede estar en su trasero. Quién sabe. —deja de revisar esa parte de atrás y busca en su torso. — ¡Los encontré!

— ¡Sugoi! Vámonos.

—No, espera. Hay que guardar al emo, amarrarlo. Uhm… en este cuarto. —y de la nada sacan unas amarras, vendas, todo a su alcance y lo encierran en el cuarto. —Ahora sí. Andando.

Corren nuevamente hacia el baño de mujer, pero son detenidas por Cell, Naraku y Sailor Galaxia.

— ¡Ashh! ¡Estos ya me cansaron! —se manifiesta la castaño. Y de repente saca dos ametralladoras de quien sabe donde la sacó, y dispara sin piedad alguna. — ¡Muéranse, me tienen harta!

— O.O —Fayuka.

Y los tres malos mueren a manos de Vanne.

—Oye… ¿De dónde las casaste?

—De las capsulas de Dragon Ball. —dijo orgullosa, luego las guarda, y se dirigen al baño de mujeres sin interrupciones.

Con Anni… em… bueno… el Uchiha ya tiene las testosteronas en funcionamiento. Se le había cercado tan provocativamente, que se le escapó una pequeña hemorragia nasal, cosas que no se le nota por la máscara.

—_Un poco más y ya tendré el libro._

Al segundo después, el "buen chico" ya está totalmente embobado. La chica se percata de aquello y sin descuidarse coge el libro y lo esconde detrás de su espalda. Por último se va alejando despacio sin dejar de bailar, con las sus manos atrás.

Se aleja.

Se aleja cada vez más.

Se va la música.

Y ella también.

Después de haberse terminado el show, Naruto y Kon bajan en silencio y se llevan las cosas de la azabache.

El portador del sharingan regresa en si. Se da cuenta que el libro ya no estaba.

— ¡Era una trampa! —se pone de pie. — ¡Me las pagarán! Las haré sufrir con mi sharingan. Ya verán. —está a punto de irse, pero aparecen los demás Akatsuki. Tiene que fingir que es Tobi. — ¡Deidara senpai! _Mierda, porqué tienen que aparecer ahora._ ¡Madara sama desapareció!

—No me interesa, uhn.

—De-demo…

—Hay que buscarlo. —dice Kisame. —Digo… porsiacaso.

—Bien, uhn.

— ¿Qué pasó aquí? —pregunta Sasori.

—De la nada lanzaron una bola de humo y se llevaron el libro… soy un buen chico.

—Entonces hay que encontrar el libro primero. —dice Hidan. —Y después ese idiota.

—_Idiota será abuela lunático religioso._ —piensa "Tobi".

—Andando. —dice Kisame.

—… —agrega Itachi.

Acto seguido corren a buscar a las chicas.

Ellas ya están el baño de mujeres ya con el libro y los collares en su poder.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —dice Vanne.

—Yo me quiero quitar esta ropa. —dice Anni.

En eso llegan Naruto y Kon el bolso de la mayor. Se lo entregan y se va a cambiar de ropa. Luego regresa.

— ¿Y tú no te cambias? —le dice la mayor a la líder.

—No, me siento cómoda para seducir a Sexy Hidan.

—Dejen de hablar y regresemos todo a la normalidad. —dijo Vanne.

Abren el libro y preparan a decir el conjuro para que todo vuelva hacer normal.

* * *

¿Podrán las chicas regresar todo a la normalidad?

¿Por qué los Akatsukis estaban en posiciones comprometedoras?

¿Por qué los Madaras son tan tontos?

¿Les gusto la dramatización de Fayuka y Vanne?

No tengo más preguntas.

Dejen Reviews!!

Gracias Vanne por la música y los tus insultos. JAJAJAJAJA!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Como ven, voy actualizando rápido. XD!

Que si diviertan leyendo!!!

**

* * *

**

**((_Una Noche De Anime_))**

Mientras tanto, la otra mitad de Akatsuki, es decir el equipo Taka:

― ¿Y para qué quieres hablar con Madara, Sasuke? ―pregunta curioso Suigetsu. Van en camino a la sala del amo.

―Quiero saber por qué Itachi está vivo si lo maté… se murió solo.

―Sasuke kun, ¿sabes? Tengo una mejor idea. ―se le cuelga del brazo la pelirroja. ―Deberíamos ir a "otro lugar", ya que el tiempo está detenido.

―A un motel ¿no? ―interrumpe el de cuerpo de agua.

― ¡Cállate baka! ¡No hablo contigo! ―se suelta del brazo del portador del sharingan para discutir con Suigetsu.

―Sasuke… ¿Te vas a vengar otra vez? ―pregunta Juugo.

―Hmp. No lo sé, tengo que pensarlo… si Madara me dice que sí, lo hare.

En la salida del museo, todo es oscuro y sin nada que hacer. Un Akatsuki yace ahí vigilando.

―Esto es aburrido. **Quisiera probar los cadáveres de este mundo.** Pero Madara sama nos dijo que no lo hiciéramos. **Kuso.** ―y ahí se entretuvieron hablando consigo mismo.

_**En el baño de mujeres.**_

―Empecemos. ―dijo Fayuka.

―Sniff, sniff… ―comienza a llorar Naruto peluche.

― ¿Eh? ―logra captar la atención de las tres chicas.

― ¿Qué ocurre Naruto? ―pregunta Vanne.

―Es que… sniff… las voy a extrañar… sniff… todo fue divertido… sniff…

―Yo también… sniff… ¡Bua~! ―le sigue Kon pero más dramático.

― ¿Deberíamos despedirnos?

―… Hai. ―responde Anni.

―Bien. Un abrazo no haría mal. ―dijo la líder. Luego todos se abrazaron, el personaje de Bleach abrazó otras "cosas", pero eran abrazos. ―Ya… listo… ahora lee el conjuro.

―Esperen… ―interrumpe la mas chica. ―Quiero despedirme de Inuyasha y de Ryuk.

―Demo Vanne… estamos en un baño de chicas.

―Es que yo…

―No. Lo hemos pasado bien, pero si seguimos con esto, van a conquistar el mundo, nuestro mundo, este mundo, el mundo que creó Dios, el mundo--

― ¡Y entendemos Fayuka chan! ―le grita la mayor del grupo. ―Vanne chan, yo también me quiero despedir de ellos, incluso de Hidan, pero no podemos, hay que terminar con esto ahora. ―queda pensativa. ― ¿Por qué no recordamos algunas cosas? Digo.

― ¡Hai!

―Primero quiero saber cómo escaparon del calabozo.

La fanática del pay y Hidan carraspea la garganta. ―Cuando nos encerraron, fue donde ideé mi plan.

((FLASH BACK))

― ¿Entendieron? ―dijo la pelinegra y todos aceptaron el plan.

― ¿Estás segura? ―duda Vanne.

―Claro que lo estoy. Bien, Mikuru, tu traje, ahora. ―y así fue como la líder se vistió con la ropa del personaje. Pero, entre las mayoría de las mujeres presente la taparon para que no se viera nada.

Acto seguido, Fayuka prepara su truco de sangrar su nariz.

― ¡Ayuda! ¡Mi amiga Fayuka chan le sangra la nariz!

Afuera del calabozo…

― ¿Escucharon eso? ―se pregunta Kisame.

―Debe estar bromeando. ―le contesta el jashinista, mientras se mira las manos.

― ¡Por favor! ¡No es una broma, mi amiga esta mal!

―No la escuchen. ―finaliza Kakuzu.

Vanne sigue gritando.

Llega Deidara.

― ¡Miren! ¡Llego la rubia de Akatsuki! ―exclamó burlesco Hidan. ― ¿Qué haces por aquí Deidara chan?

―Deja de decirme "rubia y el chan", uhn. O te mato.

― ¡Je! Otro que quiere matarme, nunca lo lograrán. ―se refiere a su compañero avaro.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―le pregunta sin expresión el Akasuna que se puso a jugar con los hilos de Kakuzu. Los dos se pusieron a jugar como colegialas.

―Nada. Me aburrí con ese apestoso Uchiha. ―con lo que dijo, Itachi se siente ofendido por su apellido, pero hace caso omiso. ― ¿Y qué hacen ustedes? ¿También están aburridos, uhn?

― ¿Qué crees tú? ―dijo Kakuzu sin dejar de jugar.

―Ojala que Jashin sama nos entretuvieran. ―ya saben quien dijo eso.

―Que te entretenga a ti será mejor. Tú Dios no existe.

―Vuelve a decir eso.

―Con gusto: Tú Dios No Existe. ―deja de jugar.

― ¡Joder Kakuzu! ¡Jashin sama te va a castigar!

―No discutan ahora ¿Sí? ―interviene Kisame.

―Oigan, ¿Quién está gritando? ―pregunta Deidara por los gritos de Vanne.

―Según dice, que su amiga le está sangrando la nariz y se desmayó.

―Pero no hay que creerle. ―agrega Sasori jugando con los hilos junto con el tesorero.

―Danna… la chica que grita es la que intentó besar, uhn.

―… Abre la puerta. ―deja de jugar.

― ¡¿Nani, estás demente?! ¡Puede ser una trampa! ―se expresa Kisame.

―… ―interrumpe como siempre Itachi.

―Si fuera así qué. Nosotros ganaremos.

―Si las dejamos morir, Madara nos matará. ―milagro, habla Itachi. ―Las necesita para su esclavitud al conquistar el mundo.

Todos se quedan procesando información por lo dicho del Uchiha y si que tiene razón.

―Sí no tienen que ir al doctor, mucho mejor. ―dijo tacaño Kakuzu.

Luego se dispusieron a abrir la puerta.

Sasori solo tiene ganas deber a la pequeña gothic lolita, Vanne.

Ya abierto el calabozo:

― ¡Por Jashin sama, ayuden a mi amiga, está mal!

―Dijo Jashin sama… ―algo sorprendente para el albino.

― ¿Qué le sucede? ―pregunta el poseedor de la samehada.

―Me voy a mori~r. ―"delira" Fayuka.

―Incluso le sangra la nariz, puede ser… la presión alta…

―Haber… deja examinarla. ―dijo sabio el ojivioleta. Procede a colocar sus manos sobre… ―Ella no estaba vestida así.

―Es que… su uniforme se manchó con sangre, y le pusimos entre todas las chicas esa ropa. ¿De verdad?

― ¡Hai!

―Uhm… mucho mejor. ―se susurra al ver la vestimenta que lo hace llevar al cielo. Coloca sus manos sobre el abdomen para sacarle el cinturón de la cintura perteneciente a la vestimenta de Mikuru.

Fayuka sonríe pervertidamente al ver la acción de Hidan.

― ¡No hagas eso imbécil, uhn! ¡Depravado!

― ¿Nani? La iba ayudar…

― ¡Si claro!

― ¡Ahora, al ataque! ¡Bankai! ―da la orden la pelinegro para dar el plan en acción.

―_Mucho Bleach le hace mal_. ―se dijo a sus adentros Vanne. Luego comienza la verdadera pelea… sacada de una película de humor.

Se tiran del cabello, lloran, ríen, conversan, juegan al piedra, papel y tijeras, a la comidita, entre muchas cosas más.

― ¡¡¡Sexy Hidan no huya~s!!! ―en Fayuka no es una pelea, más bien persigue locamente al jashinista. Él huye a donde sea entre medio de la multitud.

― ¡Kat--¡ ―estaba apunto de decir la palabra mágica el artista menor.

―Deidara no lo hagas, nos mataras a todos. ―le aconseja su maestro.

― ¡Mierda! ―no le queda otra que combatir cuerpo a cuerpo. Otros le tiran el cabello, la mayoría mujeres; todo planeado. Acto seguido le dan de patadas en el suelo.

Itachi usa su mangekyou sharingan, pero como está planeado, Pedro toma un espejo y se lo muestra. El resultado, un Itachi en su propio genjutsu.

― ¡¡Aléjate de mi, joder!! ―corriendo.

― ¡¡Pero te quiero, me encantas que seas jashinista!!

Hidan se detiene y recuerda cosas, muchas cosas.

― ¿Sucede algo… Hidan?

―Soy jashinista, soy inmortal. ―se voltea son una sonrisa marcada en su rostro, pero sádica. ―Serás sacrificio para Jashin sama ¡Ajajajajajaja! ―prepara su guadaña para matarla.

La menor traga saliva. ―Kakuzuteama. ―fue lo único que se le ocurrió para detenerlo.

― ¿Nani? Repítelo.

―Kakuzu me dijo que te ama.

―El… ¿El viejo avaro? ―se enrojece. ― ¡Mentira, mentira!

― ¿Y por qué estás rojo?

― ¡Tch! No es nada… ¡Te mataré!

―Dijo que el dinero no vale nada, que te quiere mucho y te quiere follar.

―... ―el seguidor de Jashin está en shock y con el rostro tipo Hinata.

―Kakuzu es el seme y tú el uke… ¿no es lindo? Oh, también me dijo que te va dar duro cuando terminen con todo esto. ¡Sugoi!

― ¡¡¡¡¡NO~!!!!! ¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!! ―realmente dramático, sujeta su cabeza y se desordena el cabello. ― ¡¡¡JASHIN SAMA POR QUÉ!!! ¡¡¡JODER!!! ―le da la espalda a Fayuka. Sigue desordenando su cabellera.

―_Es mi oportunidad._―busca con la vista algo con que noquearlo. ― _¡Bingo!_ ―encuentra un gran bate y le da un buen golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo noqueado.

En otro lado de la "guerra" que se lleva a cabo…

Vanne V/S Kakuzu. XD!

― ¿Crees que podrás vencerme?

―Sí lo hiso Naruto, yo creo que sí.

―Mocosa. ―se prepara para sacar sus cinco corazones.

―_Que feo… no se le encuentra Hidan…_

Con Naruto peluche y Kon, están sentados observando el combate desde un buen ángulo.

― ¿Palomitas de maíz? ―ofrece Kon.

―Hai.

―Qué gran pelea.

―Hai. ¿Crees que deberíamos ayudar?

―Uhm… iie. Todo va muy bien.

―Tienes razón dattebayo.

**Con Vanne V/S Kakuzu.**

― _¡¡¡Kuso, Kakuzu me va matar!!! ¡Ya sé!_¡Kakuzu, mira, dinero detrás de ti! ―le indica y el viejo cae en la trampa. Rápidamente la pequeña heroica, coge un largo y grueso fierro, dándole en la cabeza. Todos los personajes que acabaron con Deidara, Hidan (fue Fayuka) e Itachi, van a pegarle a Kakuzu. ―Soy genial.

―No, no lo creo. ―fue una voz que la hiso temblar detrás de su espalda. Apoyo su mano en el hombro de la joven. ― ¿Cómo estas pequeña lolita?

―… ¡¡Ah~!! ―grita de terror y se hace a un lado. ― ¡Aléjate de mi!... ¡Pervertido cara de caca! ¡Te voy a dar con mi súper fierro! ―mira su mano… ― ¡No está!

―Porque lo tengo yo. ―lo hace trizas.

―No te acerques Sasori…

―Oye, no te quiero hacer daño. ―el Akatsuki se va acercando. ―Lo que pasa, es que tu vestimenta me provoca cosas.

((FIN FLASH BACK))

― ¡¡NANI!! ¡¿Qué te hiso el pervertido de Sasori?! ―interrumpe la narración Anni bien histérica.

―Em… yo… ―se sonroja Vanne.

―Lo sabrás si me dejas continuar.

―Gomen.

―Como iba diciendo…

((CONTINUACION DEL FLASH BACK))

La castaña no pudo decir nada.

―Pero lamentablemente tengo que encerrarte o si prefieres en convertirte en una hermosa obra de arte.

―En una marioneta.

―Hai.

―No gracias.

―Bien, como quieras. ―con la mirada desafiante, con su mano toma la de la Vanne, y luego la otra, tan rápido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

― ¡Suéltame! ¡Fayuka chan, dónde estas! ―segundos después, queda callada al ver que el pelirrojo está demasiado cerca de su rostro. ―Etto…

Entre medio de la multitud, cosa que nadie se da cuenta lo que sucede entre la fanática de los cupcakes y la versión maligna de pinocho..., la tira al suelo. Él sobre ella sujetando los brazos.

―Pequeña lolita.

― _¿Qué hago? ¿Grito? Pero nadie me escucha, todos están peleando, nadie me ve…_ _**¡Bésalo! **__¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú? __**Tu Inner. **__Yo no tengo Inner.__** Ahora si lo tienes. **__Entonces no lo beso, ayúdame a salir de aquí. __**Nu, nu, nu, nu. Vamos Vanne chan, se que quieres besarlo otra vez, y yo también. **__Dije NO. __**Es un Akatsuki, Sasori. **__Un pervertido. Tenemos 16 años y el 35. __** ¿Y? El amor no tiene edad. ¡¡Hay que besarlo!! Es tan sexy, solo míralo~ parece un niño. **__Etto… yo… ah… __**Te gusta, te gusta… nos gusta, nos gusta.**_―deja de discutir con su nuevo inner. ― ¡¡Ah!!

― ¡Garras de acero! ―y ahí aparece el heroico orejas de perro, golpeando a Sasori que cae lejos.

― ¡Inuyasha! _**¡Maldición! **__¡Cállate! _―se pone de pie toda ilusionada.

― ¡Aléjate de ella mal nacido! ¡Vanne es mía!... ―la mencionada queda paralizada, sus mejillas ardían. Inuyasha se da cuenta de lo que dijo. ―No quise decir eso… es que yo, veras…

―_**Inuyasha no está mal… un InuxVannexSaso, ¿Qué opinas Vanne?... ¿Vanne? ¿Vanne estás?**_ ―la menor no reacciona.

―Olvídalo. ¡Me las pagaras por haberla tocado! ―y se lanza a atacarlo. Inuyasha ganó. (anni: fue todo rápido)

Todos celebran por haberles ganado a los "temibles" Akatsukis.

―Oye Vanne chan. ―le habla el albino. ―Lo que dije fue verdad.

―Eh, ¿lo de "es mía"?

―…Hai.

―Am… bien. _**Creo que… nuestra ropa es muy provocadora. **__Si, a lo mejor._

―Vanne chan, tengo otra idea. ¿Me ayudas? ―le pregunta la líder.

―Ok. ¿De qué?

―Ayúdame a hacerles una broma. ―sonríe tierna pero malévola. Acto seguido las dos chicas colocan a los Akatsukis dentro del calabozo en posiciones comprometedoras. Ya saben: Kakuzu con Hidan, Sasori con Deidara, y Kisame con Itachi.

―Anni chan se está perdiendo el KakuHidan. ―terminando de acomodar al SasoDei.

―Ajam. Pero menos mal que no está, le daría un ataque de pánico si ve que Deidei está con Sasori y no con Tobi. Bien listo. Vámonos.

((FINAL COMPLETO DEL FLASH BACK))

―Y aquí nos tienes. ―dijo Fayuka.

―Naruto y Kon no hicieron nada. ―dijo Anni.

―Eh… estábamos ocupados. ¿Cierto Kon?

―Cierto, cierto, Naruto.

―Oye Vanne chan… ¿Desde cuándo tiene un inner? ―le pregunta la mayor.

―Desde hoy, pero ahora está más calmada.

―Y quiero saber… ―dibuja un sonrisa picara. ― ¿Te gusta Sasori?

― ¿Nani? No. _**Mentira, mentira.**_

―Apuesto que tu inner dice que sí.

―_**Es verdad, es verdad. **__Cállate._ Em…

―Te gusta Sasori e Inuyasha.

―… um… Hai...

― ¡Ah! ¡Qué emoción!

― ¡Vanne chan nos invitará a la boda! ―grita Fayuka emocionada. Ya dejaron de lado el libro.

_**Con los Akatsukis.**_

― ¿En dónde estarán? ―se pregunta Kisame.

―Escondidas. ―dice Itachi.

―Eso lo sabemos, joder. ―no es necesario decir quien dijo eso.

―Tobi tiene hambre y sed, no hemos comido.

―Cierra la boca Tobi, uhn. Quizás más rato comamos algo.

― ¡Pero Tobi quiere ahora!

― ¡No me importa! ¡Te callas o te hago efímero!

―Bien… solo porque soy un buen chico.

―Se me ocurrió algo. ―menciona Sasori.

―Habla. ―dijo Hidan.

―Si fuéramos mujeres, y estamos escapando de unos hombres malos, ¿Dónde nos esconderíamos?

Todos unes sus neuronas, pero como son hombres, no les sirven. Jajaja, broma.

―Bien Deidara chan, dinos que piensas. ―dijo burlón el ojivioleta.

―No sé. ―no entiende lo que dijo.

―Senpai, Hidan san dijo: Qué usted parece mujer… pues…

― ¡Soy un hombre, uhn! Y no sé en donde se escondieron.

―Si fuera una mujer… ―habla solo Kakuzu. ―, um… al baño de mujeres.

― ¡Kakuzu! Odio decir esto. ¡Eres un genio!

―De nada Hidan.

Antes de que vayan al baño de mujeres, aparece el equipo Taka.

― ¿Ese no es tu mierda de hermano, Itachi? ―le dice en voz baja.

―Hai.

―Tengo que hablar con el enmascarado. ―ordena Sasuke.

― ¿Con Tobi? ―se preguntan todos.

― ¿Yo? Demo soy un buen chico.

―Si lo vas a matar, quédatelo. Haznos el favor, uhn. ―le entrega a Tobi. ―Por mientras iremos al baño de mujeres.

― ¿Nani? ―eso fue muy raro, muy raro. Se dijeron el equipo Taka. Con Karin, está bien que se dé el yaoi y todo eso, pero ¿al baño de mujeres? A Suigetsu y Juugo solo piensan que son gays y les dan asco. Sasuke, para que decir. Su propio hermano mayor yendo a ese baño. Era vergonzoso.

Luego miran a Deidara, está bien que lo confundan mujer o que lo llamen con el "chan", ¿pero que se lo tome en serio?...

―No es lo que creen. ―dice rompiendo los sucios pensamientos de Taka, Sasori. ―Las chicas están escondidas en ese lugar. Tobi, esperaremos en el baño.

Suspiran de alivio.

Luego se marchan.

Acto seguido el Uchiha menor habla con "Tobi".

― ¿Qué ocurre?

―Me puedes decir por qué Itachi está vivo si ya murió.

―El libro de conjuros. Culpa a mi otro yo.

―Hmp, y también a Deidara, a ese lo maté.

―Ya te dije.

― ¿Me puedo vengar otra vez?

―Um… deja pensarlo: NO.

―Hmp.

En ese llegan Konan, Pain y Orochimaru.

― ¡Ohayo Sasuke kun!

―A ese también lo maté.

―Deja de decir tonterías ¿quieres? Bien. ¿Trajeron lo que les pedí?

―Hai. ―responde el pelinaranjo. Le entrega unos planos.

―Son las mejores avionetas que existen. ―menciona la Akatsuki.

―Con esto iremos a EE. UU y capturaremos a Obama. Después iremos al Vaticano por el Papa. Pero primero hay que buscar a mi otro yo. ¿Dónde estará?

―Podríamos buscarlo, localizare su chakra. ―al fin Piensa Karin. Trabaja en localizar a Emo Madara. ―Lo encontré, síganme.

_**En el baño.**_

― ¡Dejen de molestarme! ¡Ya les dije que me gusta Sasori e Inuyasha!

―Oye, no es para tanto. ―agrega con calma la pelinegro líder.

―Ajam, cálmate. No es malo que te guste alguien, o dos. Jejeje.

La pequeña Vanne estaba hartando.

―Ok. Es hora de leer el libro. Anni, haznos el honor.

―Como diga. ―coge el libro, lo abre y encuentra el conjuro.

― ¡¡¡CHICAS!!! ―entra el albino orejas de perro todo agitado. Las jóvenes quedan en "¿WTF?" ― ¡¡Akatsuki viene hacia acá!!

― ¡¡Léelo rápido!!!

―Demasiado tarde. ―aparecen detrás del mitad bestia los Akatsukis.

―Esta vez, no escaparan, ahora que no tienen poderes, uhn. ―y una vez más comienza el combate.

_**En algún lugar del Museo.**_

―No puedo creer que unas colegialas te hicieran esto. ―dijo totalmente defraudado "Tobi".

Ya habían encontrado al Emo. Lo desamarraron.

―Estaba desprevenido. ―le contesta.

―Nuestros planes están a punto de cumplirse, tenemos los planos.

―Perfecto.

―Yo iré al baño de mujeres.

―… ¿Nani?

―Agh. Las chicas se escondieron ese lugar y los demos fueron tras ellas. Nos encontramos en la salida.

―De acuerdo. Los estaremos esperando dentro de las avionetas, estarán listas para marchar.

―Hai. Nos vemos. ―se va el enmascarado al baño de mujeres.

_**En el baño.**_

Obviamente Akatsuki ganó.

Al principio, a la más chica se le cayeron sus cupcakes del bolso. Fue algo atroz. El resultado que Itachi probó uno y le encantaron. Los dos se pelearon a muerte por esos dulces.

A los peluches los amarraron en el retrete.

A las chicas también las amarraron junto con Inuyasha.

Se llevaron el libro y los collares.

Al rato después llegan Ryuk y Pedro a desatarlas. El segundo les dice que están preparando una especie de nave para escapar y que deben apresurarse o será el fin del mundo.

― ¿No que era el 2012? ―dice Anni.

―Se nos adelantó. ―corrige sarcástica la líder.

Posteriormente salen del baño de mujeres tras los Akatsukis. Los encuentran.

― ¡Katon:Gōkakyū no jutsu! ―Itachi, por órdenes de "Tobi", impide el paso a los heroicos del fic.

Akatsuki sigue su camino hasta afueras del museo. Suben a las avionetas, unas tres. En la primera están: Zetsu, Madara, Pain, Konan y Orochimaru; la piloto es Konan y el copiloto es Pain. En el segundo: Sasuke, Karin, Sasori, Suigetsu y Juugo; piloto Sasuke y copiloto Juugo. Y en el tercero: Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara y Tobi; quienes llegaron ultimo; piloto Hidan y copiloto Kakuzu.

_**Avioneta 3.**_

―Oye, Kakuzu…

― ¿Qué quieres Hidan? ―no le presta atención mientras presiona los botones.

―Fayuka, una de las mocosas, me dijo que… que… que… que… que…

― ¿Qué yo qué? ―lo mira de reojo.

―Estás enamorado de mí.

―… ¡¡Eres un idiota!! ¡¡Como se te ocurre creerle tarado!! ¡¡Por supuesto que NO!!

― ¡¡Yo no le creo!! ¡¡Solo te pregunto maldito!! ¡¡Y no tienes para que gritar, joder!! ―comenzaron a insultarse. Pobre avioneta…

―Otra vez están peleando. ―se dijo el poseedor de la samehada. ―Oigan los dos… ya es hora de despegar, la avioneta de Sasuke ya se fue… y también la de Madara.

― ¡¡BIEN!! ―gritan. Enciendes los motores y despegan.

― ¿A quién se le ocurrió que ellos manejaran? ―pregunta Itachi.

―Ellos entraron primero, uhn. Y a Hidan parece que le encanta adrenalina. Extraño a Sasori no danna, uhn.

―Senpai, tiene a Tobi. ―lo abraza.

―Grr…

―Creo que no tiene a Tobi. ―lo suelta.

_**En la avioneta 1.**_

― ¿Por qué tienes que ser la piloto? Si eres una mujer. ―dijo Pain.

―Porque… las mujeres tienen el control del mundo. ―dijo sabiamente.

―Yo tengo el control del mundo. ―le corrige Madara. La chica origami le mira asesinamente. ―Pero en estos últimos tiempos, la mujer tiene el control.

― ¿Vez Pain?

―… ―no dice nada, solo se fija en el vuelo.

―Madara sama, ―habla la Orochigay. ― ¿Adónde vamos primero?

―A EE. UU.

―Genial, kukukukukukukuku.

― ¿Por qué?

―Voy a conocer a mi ídolo, Michael Jackson.

Hubo silencio absoluto.

― ¿Deberíamos decirles Madara? ―pregunta la Akatsuki.

―Um… iie, dejémoslo así.

―**Michael Jackson murió.** ―dijo Zetsu negro. ―Eres cruel. **Lo sé.**

― ¿Nani? ¡No! ―dijo la serpiente.

_**Avioneta 2.**_

―Que aburrido, yo quería ser la copiloto para estar con Sasuke kun. ―ese fue el aporte de Karin.

― _¿Por qué demonios me tocó aquí? _―pensó Sasori.

_**En el museo.**_

Pedro y los demás, tomaron un atajo. Pero antes, por culpa de las llamas, la ropa de la pelinegro mayor se le quemó y tuvieron que conseguirles la ropa de Misa (Death Note). Sin embargo fue demasiado tarde.

―Los perdimos. ―dijo Naruto.

_**Avioneta 3.**_

― ¡Senpai, mire el cielo!

―Uhn. Hai. ―sin ánimos.

―Uhm… ―Tobi piensa. ―Deidara senpai, si mira bien el cielo, de aquí hasta abajo, y que--

― ¡Cállate! ¡Me enfermas, uhn!

―Hazle caso a Tobi. ―dijo el jashinista desde su puesto. ―Creo que tiene una buena idea.

―Bien, bien. Que quieres Tobi.

―Solo mire.

El rubio se queda mirando por la ventana, y miles de ideas le cruzan la mente.

―Tengo una idea, uhn. ―sonríe. Revisa sus arcillas. Abre la ventana y lanza miles de arcillas al aire. ― ¡Katsu! ¡Katsu! ¡Katsu! ¡Katsu! ¡Katsu! ¡Katsu! ¡Katsu! ¡Katsu! ¡Katsu! ¡Katsu! ¡Katsu! ¡Katsu! ¡Katsu! ¡Katsu! ¡Esto es arte, uhn!

― ¡Usted puede senpai! ¡Eso es arte! ¡Tobi es un buen chico!

_**Avioneta 1.**_

― ¿Por qué hay tantas explosiones? ―se pregunta Konan.

―**Deidara debe estar con su locura artística.** Él tiene razón.

Orochimaru está con depresión.

_**Avioneta 2.**_

―_Apuesto que es Deidara. _―se dijo asimismo el Akasuna.

―Hay muchas explosiones desde esa avioneta. ―menciona el bipolar.

―Hmp. Debe ser ese tipo llamado Deidara.

_**Avioneta 3.**_

― ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Aprecien mi arte, uhn! ¡Jajajajajajajajaja!

― ¡Viva senpai! ¡Viva senpai! ¡Viva senpai!

― ¿Qué le pasa a Deidara? ―pregunta Itachi que recién sale del baño.

―Nada… le dio un Attackaso Artístico. ―le responde Kisame.

― ¡Katsu! ¡Katsu! ¡Katsu! ¡Katsu! ¡Katsu! ¡Katsu! ¡Katsu! ¡Katsu! ¡Katsu! ¡Katsu! ¡Katsu! ¡Katsu! ¡Katsu! ¡Katsu! ¡Katsu! ¡Katsu! ¡¡¡¡¡EL ARTE ES UNA EXPLOSION!!!!! ¡UHN!

* * *

Que puedo decir... Deidara va al borde de la locura =)

Se que es de locos dejar a Hidan como piloto, pero esa es la idea! Jajajajaja! Ojala que no se estrellen.

Y Konan jajajjaja! bien dicho, las mujeres tienen el control del mundo!

¿Logrará Akatsuki secuestrar a Obama? O.O

¿Nuestros heroes podran salvar el mundo?

¿Deidara estará enfermo?

¿Podrá Orochijackson soportar la muerta de Michael?

Etc.

Recuerden dejar review's!!

ByE!


	8. Chapter 8

_Blabla… no tengo nada que decir…_

_El disclaimer ya lo saben… las advertencias también…_

_

* * *

  
_

**((_Una_Noche_De_Anime_))**

Después de que los malvados Akatsukis se fueran en sus avionetas, las chicas y compañía quedaron en blanco al verlos en el oscuro cielo.

—… ¿Qué vamos hacer? —pregunta Vanne con el resultado de que sus amigas regresaran a la "realidad". —Fayuka chan… —la chica se encuentra preocupada.

—No lo sé. —baja la negra mirada con si todo estuviera perdido en volver todo a la normalidad.

—Podríamos… —comienza a hablar la mayor. —hacer un buen plan aunque no tengamos poderes.

—Anni tiene razón. —dijo Inuyasha. —Con y sin los estúpidos poderes podernos ganarles.

—Ejem… somos apenas 7, ellos son más de 14, 'ttebayo.

— ¡Oye Naruto! —la líder grita y señala al peluche. — ¡Se supone que tú eres que dice "No me subestimes, blablabla"! ¡Tú no te rindes! —todos la observaban. Naruto le queda mirando con sorpresa por dichas palabras. Ella tiene razón, él nunca se rinde.

—Es verdad, ¡tenemos que planear algo!

—Demos ellos están en la avioneta… ¿Cómo los alcanzaremos? No tenemos a Deidara de nuestra parte. —dijo la pequeña castaña. —Y no hay Death Note para matarlos, a Ryuk se les acabaron ¿verdad?

—Hai. —responde el shinigami.

—Oigan… ¿Dónde están los demás personajes? —pregunta Fayuka interesada.

—Akatsukis los encerró con jutsus y otras cosas raras, no podemos sacarlos para que nos ayuden. —dijo Pedro.

—Em… ¿puedo decir algo? —levanta la mano, Anni. Fayuka le da el permiso para hablar. — ¿Las esferas del dragón? Digo… para matarlos más rápido y que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Nadie dijo nada. Solo la miran detenidamente.

—_Creo que fue mala idea._—pensó la mayor.

—… ¡¡SUGOI!! —gritaron todos y felicitándola de la gran idea y esperanza de vida.

— ¡Vayamos por las esferas del dragón! ¡Nos reuniremos en la sala! —ordena la líder. Acto seguido cada uno fue a buscar dichas esferas, ojala que las encuentren.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado del planeta.

Anteriormente el rubio de la organización, se le había dado la locura de "Attackaso Artístico" cosa que estuvo a punto de hacer explotar la avioneta del líder, ósea Pain y peor aún, está presente Madara.

Los acompañantes de Deidara tuvieron que detenerlo sujetándoles los brazos lo más que pudieran, entre Itachi y Kisame, ya que la pareja de inmortales son los que manejan la avioneta y tratar de que no se estrelle, cosa rara porque no han discutido, pero eso no importa.

Amarraron a Deidara con todo lo que encontraron a su paso… en la avioneta.

Tobi lo había dejado para ir al baño. Sin embargo dentro suyo, el Uchiha lo hiso para no ayudarlo. De verdad se le pasó la mano, y no fue buena idea ayudarlo con su ánimo.

El artista gritaba el nombre de "Tobi" para que lo ayudase. Ya saben que no hubo resultado.

Y eso es lo que sucedió en el avioneta 3.

_**Avioneta 1.**_

—Konan… deja de maquillarte, me estás poniendo nervioso. —le suplica Pain con manos en el volante o como se le llame en la avioneta. (¬¬)

—Tranquilo, tengo todo bajo control. —le responde mirándose en un espejo que lleva un su mano, mientras que la otra sujeta un lápiz labial tono rosado suave.

—Nos vamos a estrellar. Por favor Konan… me estas poniendo nervioso.

Le mira de reojo. —Bueno, bueno. —deja a un lado el maquilla y toma nuevamente el control del piloto.

—Escuchen. —aparece tras ellos Madara. —Cuando secuestremos a Obama y al Papa, nos quedaremos en el Vaticano, lee el libro… —se queda en pausa y queda pensativo. —Kuso, no tenemos a la mocosa esa para leer el conjuro.

—Si quiere podemos regresar. —dijo el pelinaranjo.

—iie. De seguro que ellas nos seguirán. Ja.

— ¿Y cuál es el plan? —pregunta Konan.

—Iba diciendo cuando estemos en el Vaticano con esos dos (Obama y el Papa) congelados. Ella leerá el libro para que el tiempo vuelva a transcurrir. Luego de eso… dominare el mundo.

— ¿Podemos ir primero al cementerio a ver Michael Jackson? —pregunta Orochimaru.

—Sería buena idea. —dice la parte blanca de Zetsu. —**Estaremos con nuestros amigos, hace tiempo que no hablo con una planta.**

—iie. —dijo firme y autoritario el Uchiha. —Eso después de dominar este mundo.

—**Joder.**

_**Avioneta 2.**_

La mujer presente, Karin, al darse cuenta que no puede molestar a Sasuke, porque si lo hace, le dirían Adiós al Mundo y a la Vida. Se había paseado por toda la avioneta en busca de algo productivo y lo encontró: Sasori.

—Hola, ¿Cómo estás? —se siente al lado del Akatsuki. Se le insinúa.

Sasori la mira con cuidado y sin importancia. —Bien. —dijo cortante.

—Veo que los dos somos pelirrojos.

—…

—_Este sujeto es raro… ¡¡pero sexy!!_Me llamo Karin, ¿y--?

—Sasori. No me molestes.

La pelirroja siente que un kunai le clavara el corazón. Eso fue terrible para ella.

Arregla sus anteojos. —Jeje… eres… agradable. ¿Te habían dicho que eres muy… muy… caliente? ¡Digo, lindo! ¡Eso, Lindo! —corrige alterada y sonrojada de vergüenza.

—… —definitivamente al Akasuna no le interesa en lo más mínimo.

—Eres… ¿soltero?

—Karin, deja molestarlo. —habla Suigetsu. —Él no tiene la culpa de que Sasuke no te tome en cuenta.

— ¡Cállate!

—No, no me callo. Además ese ni siquiera te escucha.

—"Ese". Tengo nombre.

—A mí que me importa.

— ¡Escucha una cosa Suigetsu! ¡Lo que haga o deje de hacer, no te incumbe!

—…Zorra.

— ¡¡NANI!! ¡¡SUIGETSU BAKA!!

— ¡Karin, Suigetsu! —llama las atenciones Sasuke. —Dejen de armar escándalo.

Acto seguido, el colorín se pone de pie y se dirige a la ventana a ver el paisaje y la avioneta en donde se halla su pupilo.

—_Por qué me tocó en esta avioneta. ¿Cómo estará esa niña?_

_**En el Museo.**_

—Nada. —dijo Anni.

—Yo encontré en plastilina. —menciona la adicta a los cupcakes sosteniendo dicha masa entre la mezcla de colores amarillo y naranjo. — ¿No sirve verdad?

—Yo no las encontré. —dijo Ryuk.

—Yo tampoco. —dicen al mismo tiempo los pequeños peluches.

—Yo menos. —dijo Pedro.

—Joder… Por Jashin sama. —se molesta Fayuka.

—No tenemos esperanza… —se deprime la más pequeña del grupo.

—Si la hay. —dijo con toda determinación y segura de sí misma la líder. —Se me ocurrió un plan…

— ¿No es sobre mí verdad? —pregunta asustada la mayor.

—No.

—Qué alivio.

—Todos busquen algún arma mortal, lo que sea, un súper laser o la espada Jedi. ¿Dónde está Inu?

—Aquí… no encontré nada.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Ahora muévanse, nos reuniremos afuera. —da la orden y todos obedecen a buscar algún tipo de arma para la guerra que se llevará a cabo.

Varios minutos más tarde…

Se reúnen afueras del museo.

—No creo que sirva. —dijo "optimista" Anni llevando una bazuca.

—No seas pájaro de mal agüero Anni. —le dice Fayuka, llevando dos escopetas cruzadas en su espalda.

—No lo soy. Soy realista, que es muy distinto.

—Anni chan tiene mucha razón… vamos a mori~r… —le sigue "optimista" Vanne, llevando cuatro calibres xx, amarradas en su pantalón.

Pedro lleva todas las balas en caso de que se agoten.

Inuyasha, nada, solo su la fuerza que le queda.

Naruto y Kon… no aportan mucho que digamos.

Ryuk… anda buscando la forma de volar y perseguir a los Akatsukis.

— ¡Ya basta! —grita la líder para que sus amigas entren razón. — ¡No importa si Akatsuki tenga poderes y nosotras no! ¡Nosotras podemos ganar con estas armas! ¡El bien siempre triunfa sobre el mal! ¡Madara ha perdido miles de veces, y esta vez no va ser la acepción! ¡Y además, tengo que ver a Sexy Hidan para violarlo! ¡Tú también quieres verdad Anni!

—H-hai… violarlo… hai…

— ¡Entonces no pongan esa cara y vayamos a ganar! ¡¡¡Por Jashin sama!!! —al estilo Rock Lee. — ¡¡¿Quién está conmigo?!!

— ¡¡Por Jashin sama!! —grita Anni.

—… ¡¡Por Jashin sama!! —le sigue Vanne.

— ¡¡Por el Ramen!! —ya saben… Naruto.

— ¡¡Bankai!! —agrega Kon.

— ¡¡Quien va a ganar!! —dice Fayuka con grito de guerra.

— ¡¡Nosotros!!

— ¡¡Más fuerte!!

— ¡¡¡Nosotros!!!

—Así me gusta. ¿Dónde esta Ryuk?

—Aquí, ya encontré en que irnos. —el shinigami hace señas para que lo sigan en donde se encuentra la avioneta. Al llegar, todos suben.

—Yo manejo. —se ofrece la adicta al cereal en barras. Toma siento en el puesto de piloto.

— ¿Estás loca? Capas que nos mates. —le dijo la líder.

—No va pasar nada, he jugado a Ace Combat, tengo experiencia.

—Anni… no estamos en unos de tus juegos de play… no hay joystick, nos vas a matar. —le insiste.

—Fayuka… calla y toma asiento… serás la copiloto.

—… ¡Sugoi! —enseguida accede a tomar el control de ser copiloto.

—Vamos a despegar. —las dos chicas presionan los botones correspondiente o se creen,… que tengan suerte.

— ¿Qué haces Vanne chan? —le pregunta extrañado el albino.

—No quiero morir. —se amarra lo mas posible con varios cinturones de seguridad.

—… —gira la cabeza y ve a los peluches. — ¿También?

—Precaución. —dijo Kon.

—Nadie sabe lo que puede pasar, dattebayo.

— ¡3, 2, 1…! —alerta la azabache copiloto. — ¡Despegue! ¡Espérame Hidan, allá voy!

La avioneta con tripulantes abordo despegan con intenciones de que todo regrese a la normalidad.

En otra parte del planeta…

— ¡Ashu! —estornuda Hidan.

—No voy a comprar remedios, Hidan. —le dijo Kakuzu.

—No estoy enfermo, alguien habla de mí, joder.

.

.

Los Madara y compañía, llegan a Gringolandia (EE. UU)

Revisan el mapa que lleva la chica origami para llegar a la Casa Blanca.

Orochimaru se había conseguido un ipod de quien sabe donde. —Billie Jean is not my lover. She's just a girl who claims that I am the one. But the kid is not my son. She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son. —y cantando una canción de su ídolo.

Después, Akatsuki fue guiado por Konan, ya que es la única que entiende el mapa.

Al entrar a la Casa Blanca, que por suerte el tiempo está detenido, cada uno fue a revisar las habitaciones, oficinas, etc, en búsqueda de Obama.

El jashinista lo encontró. Al principio lo quería para sus santos sacrificio, cosa que Madara "joven" no le permitió.

Kakuzu toma en brazos, mejor dicho como saco al presidente, pero antes, se puso a buscar dinero en la caja fuerte.

Deidara fue al baño que estaba que se hacía.

Tobi se puso a gritar como loco, por ver una cucaracha, y abraza a Itachi. Este, lo mira con ganas de asesinarlo.

Zetsu, estaba a punto de comerse a los guarda espaldas del presidente, pero lo evita Pain.

El portador del sharingan, quien lleva el libro de hechizos, da la orden para irse a la avioneta.

* * *

_Todos obedecen. Suben, llevándose a Obama._

_Las chicas, aún les falta por llegar a Gringolandia._

_Lo sé… cortito el capitulo, es que hace mucho calor en mi país y en la cuidad en donde vivo… y me estoy asando… mi papá aún no coloca la piscina. Me refresco con el ventilador… u_u_

_Ojala que en donde estén… este lloviendo o nevando. Y es raro… Navidad en Verano… JO!_

_Dejen review's!!_


	9. Chapter 9

Gomen nasai la demora! Es que no sabia que poner!! Enserio!! Mi Cabeza anda de vacaciones jajaja!! Con mucho esfuerzo logre terminar el cap… se acerca el final!!!... y no se que poner… u_u

**Disclaimer: **Hidan es mío. LoL! ¬¬

**Advertencia:** Blablabla…

* * *

**((_Una_Noche_de_Anime_))**

Para recordar un poco, habíamos quedado en que los Akatsukis hicieron, esto, esto otro y esto también. Ahora sigamos con el fic xD.

En la avioneta de nuestras heroínas, aún no llegan a Gringolandia. El viaje es pesado. Algunos se aburrían, otros solo se quedan dormidos.

Por causa del aburrimiento, Fayuka le cuenta una súper entretenida historia de los sucesos cuando estuvieron en el calabozo… la parte no contada, cuando colocaron aquellas posiciones comprometedoras a los Akatsukis. A la mayor casi le da un ataque al saber que colocaron a Sasori sobre el rubio artista.

― ¡Nani! ¡Dei es de EmoMadara! ―se descontrola, perdiendo el control del vuelo.

― ¡Cálmate! ¡También hubo KakuHidan! ―le grita pero sin dejar de perder el control del vuelo.

―… Sigue contándome. ―regresa a la normalidad con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Y prosigue contando sobre las "posiciones."

Inuyasha estaba jugando con un yo-yo que por ahí había encontrado. No tiene con que entretenerse. Solo se queda jugando y observando como gira su juguete con todo su aburrimiento.

Vanne mira al albino sin ánimos, hasta que…

― ¿Cuánto falta? ―pregunta.

―No sé. ―dice la líder.

―Uhm… Enserio ¿Cuánto falta?

―Te dije que no sé.

―Uhm… ¿No sabes?

―No. ―siente como va perdiendo el control de su cuerpo. Anni la mira de reojo preocupada.

― ¿Por qué no sabes Fayuka chan?

―Porque no lo sé.

― ¿Segura?

―Sí… segura…

―Am… ―comienza a mirar todo lo que la rodea. Inu levanta la vista. ― ¿Y si falta mucho?

― ¡¡Joder Vanne!! ¡¡Cierra la boca!! ―Fayuka gira la cabeza para atrás para verla con el entrecejo fruncido.

― ¡Esta bien! No me grites… solo quería saber cuanto falta.

―Falta mucho. Ahora siéntate y abúrrete como los demás.

―Uhm… demo tengo una duda.

―Jashin sama… ¿que hice en mi vida pasada? ―se pregunta con pereza.

―Je, creo que muchas cosas. ―le informa divertida la pelinegro.

―No hablo contigo. ―le dice directo. ―Dime Vanne chan, qué cosa.

―Am… ¿Para que vamos a EE. UU? Yo creo que ya se habrán secuestrado a Obama.

Aquella información hace pensar a los presentes de la nave madre, digo de la avioneta.

Ryuk empieza a procesar información, al igual que orejas de perro, Pedro y los dos "astutos" peluches.

¿Tendría que cambiar el rumbo? ¿Ir por el Papá antes que los Akatsukis?

―Tiene razón. ―rompe el silencio Fayuka. ―Tenemos que cambiar el rumbo.

―Espera un momento. ―habla Inuyasha. ―Ni siquiera tenemos un plan para acabarlos, no tenemos poderes, solo estar armas que quizás no serán de gran ayuda.

―Maldición.

―Lo más probable es que lleguemos cuando este apunto de dominar el mundo. ¿Cómo lo impediremos?

―Ideando un plan. ―afirma la mayor.

― ¿Cuál plan? ―le pregunta la líder.

―Je… ¿se olvidan que tenemos a Akatsuki? ―dice en modo de pregunta sin quitar la vista del vuelo.

―No te entiendo.

― ¡Yo, sí! ―exclama alegre de más pequeña del grupo. ―Yo entiendo todo.

―Yo no… dattebayo.

―Escuchen con atención… no se asusten. Lo que tenemos que hacer, primero es llegar al Vaticano, segundo buscar la forma de hablar con Itachi y que se nos una. ―explica Anni.

― ¡Nani! ¡Itachi es un Akatsuki! ¡Capaz que me mate, ttebayo!

―Es Itachi, Naruto. Itachi, él es bueno… sexy y una buena persona. ―le dice Vanne.

― ¿Nani? ―dejo aun desconcertado.

―Es cierto… creo que aun no sabes. Veras…

―… Ya lo sé, lo sé todo. Del Clan, que aquí que allá.

―…bien…

―La cosa es que, Itachi se unirá a nosotros, luego lo intentamos con Deidara diciéndole algunas verdades y mentiras. ―dijo la mayor.

― ¿Y Sasori? ―pregunta interesada.

―…No creo que se una… a no ser que se lo pida Dei.

―Le decimos que Dei esta enamorado de él. ―menciona Fayuka. De repente la azabache la observa con ganas de matarla. ―Es para… que… Sasori se una… si eso… no es nada de SasoDei… je… jejejeje…

―Am… Ok. Me alegro.

― ¿Podemos intentarlo con Sasuke o Hidan? ―sigue preguntando Vanne.

―Con Hidan es fácil. Solo le decimos que Jashin quiere un sacrifico se lujo, ósea Madara. Pero con Sasuke… lo dudo mucho.

―Oh, por favor Anni, Sasuke están ingenuo, se cree todo lo que le dicen sobre su Clan. Si le decimos que am… es adoptado, Itachi es su verdadero hermano y mato al Clan porque sus "padres" lo iban a matar… Madara es parte de la adopción… ¿sirve? ―dijo Fayuka.

―De que es ingenuo lo es. Jajaja. ―se ríe la más chica.

―Eso seria una parte del plan. Cuando lleguemos, veremos que hacer. Cambio de rumbo Fayuka chan.

― ¡A la orden!

_**Avioneta 3.**_

En el largo vuelo, la pareja de inmortales que son los pilotos, comenzaron a pelear si un fundamento. Dejando de lado la conducción y apunto de estrecharse.

Deidara y Tobi reaccionaron para quitarles el puesto. Dentro de Tobi no dejaría a manos de esos inútiles… por ultimo el rubio es mas tranquilo sin que el "buen chico" no lo hiciera rabiar, se quedaría callado… pero… es tan entretenido molestarlo.

Al final, logra cambiar puestos.

El ojiazul es el piloto, y el enmascarado es el copiloto.

― ¡Joder Kakuzu!

― ¡Cierra la boca Hidan!

―Dejen de discutir… por favor, me duele la cabeza por sus griteríos. ―menciona Itachi.

― ¡No hablo contigo emo! ―dice un "educado" ojivioleta.

―Hidan… enserio… CALLATE. ―Itachi activa el sharingan.

―… bien… solo porque…

― ¡Por qué no te callas!―dijo Kakuzu molesto.

―… Yo he escuchado eso en alguna parte… bien me callo.

―Senpai… ¿sabe manejar? No es como sus artes.

―Si sé manejar, uhn.

― ¿Desde cuando?

―Desde siempre.

―Ah… Tobi está orgulloso de su senpai. ―dijo alegre.

―Hmp. Gracias Tobi. Enserio, gracias, uhn.―se siente orgulloso.

―Tobi se pregunta… ¿Qué estarán haciendo los demás?

_**Avioneta 2.**_

Nada que hacer, todo aburridos y en silencio.

Aunque Sasori va creando una pequeña obra de arte, una marioneta.

_**Avioneta 1.**_

Se habían cambiado de turnos. Konan cambia su puesto con Orochimaru, a Pein le dio cosa al principio, pero tuvo que seguir adelante.

La chica solo se dedica a dormir complicadamente después de un largo viaje.

El verde el grupo, miraba y miraba a Obama con ganas de comérselo, se le hace agua a la boca, pero para su lamento, Madara lo amenazó con quemarlo si es que se lo comiera. La parte negra de Zetsu se dedicó a insultarlo.

.

.

.

No hay nada que contar, solo es el viaje sin nada productivo que hacer.

.

.

.

Un día ha pasado desde entonces.

Las chicas ya tienen todo planeado para salvar el mundo de las malvadas manos del Uchiha. Lo único que desean es que Itachi y entre otros acepten unirse a ellas.

Las avionetas del mal llegan al Vaticano.

Cada grupo va bajando.

Todos siguen a Madara de cabello largo para entrar a las grandes puertas y secuestrar a esa persona enviada de Dios.

― ¿De Jashin? ―se pregunta Hidan.

―No idiota, es otro Dios, el pacifico. ―le corrige el tesorero.

―Ah~… ¿lo puedo sacrificar?

―No. ―dice Madara. ―Dejen de hablar tonterías y síganme, que nadie se separe.

― ¡Deidara senpai! ¡Mire un dulce en el suelo! ―grita Tobi indicando el dulce, luego lo recoge. ― ¿Lo quiere?

―Eres un idiota Tobi, uhn. Claro que no, esta sucio.

―Demo se puede limpiar… ¡Así! ―hace algo que no debe hacer, le introduce el dulce con tierra a la boca (rostro) del rubio. ― ¡Tobi es un buen chico!

Los demás les quedan mirando sin entender sus comportamientos.

Sasori ría con elegancia.

Deidara escupe el dulce. ― ¡Estúpido Tobi! ¡Esa cosa tiene gérmenes! ¡Me puedo enfermar! ¡¡Eres $%&/0=!¬$!! ―le dijo las groserías que Hidan le diría en su caso. ― ¡Te voy mata, uhn! ―grita, y se ahorca al buen chico.

―Demonios. ―dice para asimismo el portador del sharingan, el líder.

― ¡Senpai, deje a Tobi! ¡No me mate, soy un buen chico de corazón! ¡Solo fue una bromita! ¡Senpai...! No puedo… respirar… sen-senpai…

―Te voy ahorcar hasta que te mueras, uhn. Maldito hijo de $%"!%&, /4#€$&". ―y el vocabulario de Deidara no para, haciendo que el jashinista se sienta ofendido, pues él es el único indicado y con la autorización de decir groserías.

― ¡Oye rusia color pipi! ―… se refiere a Deidara, este queda en ¿wtf? Akatsuki anda de espectador. ―Las groserías… ¡las digo yo! ¡Y suelta a ese idiota! ―dijo corriendo a pegarle al rubio.

― ¡Hidan san va salvar a Tobi! ¡Porque Tobi es un buen chico!

― ¡¿A quién le dijiste rusia color pipi?! ¡Soy natural! ―suelta al enmascarado.

― ¡Sí, como no!

― ¡Ya basta! ―explota Madara. ―Dejen de pelear como mocosos malcriados, si vuelven a pelear… sobre todo tú Tobi.

―…. Em… soy un buen chico.

―Lo lamentaran. Ahora, síganme.

Todos obedecen y van en busca del Papá.

Nadie se pelea.

Caminan en silencio.

Con las chicas y amigos, logran llegar a su misión. Lo primero es arreglar sus armas. Segundo es hablar con Itachi, están confiadas que él se les unirá.

Van caminando a paso lento y sin hacer ruido, subiendo cada escalón a su paso.

Llegan al ultimo piso, y logran observan a los Akatsukis.

―Ve Kon. ―le ordena la mayor por parte del plan.

El peluche accede, camina a pasos cortos hacia Itachi. Sin ser notado, le tira un poco la capa para que pueda verlo. El azabache voltea pero no ve a nadie, vuelve a sentir como le tiran la capa, baja la vista y ve a Kon.

Los héroes mientras tanto observan cuidadosamente como va el plan.

Vanne se preocupa más de observar y deleitar al marionetista.

Fayuka observa el plan y también a sexy Hidan.

Los demás pendientes de Kon, a excepción de Inu que mira de reojo a la adicta a los cupcakes… celos.

El plan resulta. Itachi procede a seguir al personaje de Bleach hasta el escondite. Akatsuki no lo nota.

―Aquí esta. ―dice triunfante.

―Bien hecho Kon. ―alaga la mayor.

― ¿Qué quieren decirme? ―pregunta serio el pelinegro.

―Veras Itachi… sabemos que eres una buena persona, odias a Madara. Sabemos tu historia, todo. Y… queremos saber si… ¿Te quieres unir a nosotros? Para traer la paz al mundo… Destruiremos a Madara Uchiha. ¿Qué dices?

―Vamos Itachi… eres nuestro personaje favorito… ¿onegai? ―dice la líder con carita tierna.

― ¿Si~p? ―también sigue Vanne.

―Uhm… Su personaje favorito. ―dice el Uchiha.

―Ajam, ajam. ―dicen las tres al mismo tiempo.

―Destruir a Madara…

―Puedes salvar a Sasuke… digo… ―dijo sin importancia Fayuka.

― ¿Qué dices? ¿Te unes? ―pregunta Anni con interés.

―Uhm…

* * *

Corto Cap! Lo sé!

El próximo prometo ser mas largo. Ya saben, mi mente anda de vacaciones, ya no funciona mucho, de repente me llega la inspiración, tengo que tomarme mis vitaminas xD!

Si alguien tiene idea de cómo acabar este fic, por favor **manden privados**, se los agradecería :3

**Sobreactuaron Hoy:**

Deidara, Tobi, Yo, Fayuka, Vanne, la mayoría.

**No Sobreactuaron Hoy:**

Sasuke, Itachi, Sasori, Juugo, Suigetsu, Karin, Konan, Kisame, Zetsu, Orochimaru, y no se quien más.

**No Actuaron Hoy:**

Mi Abuelita, La Mamá de Vanne, Mi Perrito, Brat Pitt, Lord Voldemort, El Tío Valentín, Tutu Tutu, Ero sannin, La Pantera Rosa, El Vecino, El Presidente de Clase, Chespirito, El Puma, Rafaela Carra, El Abuelito de Fayuka, Bob Esponja, Locomía, Shrek, Darth Vader, Hannah Montana, El Padrino, Cristiano Ronaldo, Guns n' Roses, Optimus Prime, y entre otros por bajo presupuesto.

Muchas Gracias, hasta la próxima.

Bye!! xD!


	10. FINAL!

¡¡Ultimo Capitulo!!

**Disclaimer: **Por ser el último no diré nada. xD

**Advertencia: **La mayoría sobreactuado. Violencia intrafamiliar, maltrato infantil y posibles yaoi no consagrados… ¬¬ Ok!! Es broma!! Solo pequeñas insinuaciones: hombrexhombre, hombrexmujer.

* * *

**((_Una_Noche_de_Anime_))**

Itachi se había quedado pensativo, razonando de la idea de matar a Madara y salvar a su querido hermano menor.

Nuestros héroes lo observan con atención, con la gran esperanza se salvar el mundo.

― ¿Y~? ―pregunta inquietante la mayor.

Itachi marca una sonrisa de lado. ―Por supuesto que las voy ayudar.

― ¡Sí! ―celebra en voz alta y que enseguida es callada, por suerte ninguno de los malos se da cuenta. ―Gomen.

―Ahora que tenemos a Itachi… ¿Qué hacemos? ―le pregunta la líder.

―Itachi, necesitamos que también se una Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Sasuke… y creo que esos.

―Uhm… ¿quieren que yo converse con ellos?

―Sipi, pero lo traes para acá, conversaremos con ellos, le daremos alguna oferta o que se yo.

―Bien. Enseguida regreso. ―se levanta del suelo, sale del escondite y camina hacia sus compañeros, primero hablaría con Deidara… se le será algo difícil ya que no se llevan de maravillas.

― ¿Por qué el tipo llamado Sasori tiene que unirse? ―aquella pregunta proviene a ser molestosa… un molesto Inuyasha.

― ¿Eh? ¿Te molesta? ―le contesta en modo de pregunta Anni.

―…No, claro que no. ―hace un gesto de desprecio con el rostro.

Las mayores del grupo se miran entre sí sin entender, pero al instante logran dar con la lógica: Vanne.

El Uchiha ya estaba hablando en susurros al joven artista, que al principio hacía caso omiso. No se sabe que le habrá dicho, pero lo importante es que se dirigen al escondite, y sin que nadie se de cuenta. ¿La razón? Madara está mas preocupado en abrir el libro y buscar un nuevo hechizo, en como ubicar a Obama y al Papá, y también en como debe ser su discurso cuando conquiste el mundo, y si es que lo logra conquistar. Con los demás Akatsukis, solo se mantienen parados observando cada rincón blanco, sin mucho que hacer, cada uno alejado del otro.

―Bien, aquí lo traje. ―informa el recién llegado azabache trayendo al joven ojiazul. Se sientan con las piernas cruzadas.

―Hola Dei ¿Cómo estas? ―pregunta Anni con una radiante sonrisa, los demás también le dan la bienvenida con sonrisas.

―Bien. ―dijo sin importancia. ― ¿Qué quieren de mí?

―Tener un hijo tuyo. ―dijo al instante Fayuka, haciendo que los presentes se asustaran.

― ¿Qué? ¿Un, un hijo mío, uhn? ―se desconcierta, nadie le había pedido eso. Por mientras Itachi igual esta desconcertado pero manteniendo su linda seriedad.

―No le hagas caso, a mi también me gustaría tener un hijo tuyo, pero no se puede. ―dice la mayor.

―Uhm… yo también. ―sigue Vanne.

―Ustedes están locas, uhn.

―Por ti. ―le responden las tres chicas llenas de sonrisas.

―Como sea, quiero saber para que me quieren. ―ya comenzaba a fastidiarse el rubio.

―Ok, ok. Veras Dei senpai, necesitamos ganar, hablamos con Itachi y nos va ayudar a matar a Madara y salvar nuestro mundo. ¿Deseas unirte Dei?

―No. ―dijo cortante.

― ¿Onegai~? ―dicen las chicas y los peluches en tono de canto, con un brillo de ingenuidad en los ojos.

―Dije, no.

―Oh, bueno… pero no te has dado cuenta, si te unes, acabaras con un Uchiha. ―Anni comienza con su plan de invitarlo a formar parte del escuadrón.

A Deidara no se le hace mala idea acabar con un Uchiha, su anhelado sueño artístico.

― ¿Qué más, uhn? ―se interesa en formar parte del equipo, pero quiere saber que más le ofrecen a cambio.

Ellas sonríen victoriosas.

―Estamos completamente de acuerdo que el arte es efímero. ―agrega Fayuka muy convencida.

― ¿Eh? ¿Ustedes lo creen? ―dice sorprendido, ya que siempre su maestro le lleva contraria de su arte.

―Oh, sí, claro. ―confirman las jóvenes para serlo lo más sinceras posibles.

―Pero eso no es suficiente, uhn. ―dijo un insatisfecho Deidara.

―Sasori te ama. ―menciona sin tener idea del por qué lo dijo la mas pequeña.

La segunda fansgirls de Hidan queda paralizada.

―Eso es… ilógico, el te mira a ti, uhn. Además es mi danna. ―argumenta intentando el pequeñísimo rubor presente en sus mejillas.

―Dei tiene razón. ―dijo una amenazante voz proveniente de Anni. ―Sasori jamás se enamoraría de él. ¿Sabes por qué?

―Eh… oh mierda... metí la pata. ―recuerda que la pelinegro no tolera el SasoDei. ―Em…

―Ya, no se peleen por una tontería, que importa si es SasoDei, TobiDei, MadaDei, ItaDei, KakuDei, KisaDei, ZetsuDei, PeinDei, OrochiDei, HidanDei… ese no. ―interrumpe Fayuka para calmarlas. Deidara esta para adentro por tantos personajesxDei ¿Tan uke es? ―Lo importante aquí, es que se nos una.

―Uhm… de acuerdo. ―dice la mayor sin dejar de mirar de reojo a Vanne. ―Bueno Dei senpai, si te unes, te daremos una caja llena de arcillas explosivas para que puedas matar a Tobi en todo momento. También puedes dar a conocer tu arte en la televisión como por ejemplo: Art Attack con Deidara senpai. ¿Qué tal?

―Me uno. ―y acepta el rubio a unirse a combatir el mal. ― ¿Pero y Sasori no danna?

― ¿Puedes pensar en "otra" persona que no sea Sasori? ―pregunta un molesta Anni.

― ¿Cómo quien?

―Como Mada--

―Como la mandarina, son una frutas muy deliciosas y nutritivas. ―interrumpe la líder antes que la mayor diga Madara, o sino, estaría muerta.

―Ah… ya lo sé.

―Uhm… bueno… sobre "Sasori no danna" ―dice entre comillas la mayor. ―, intentaremos a que se una.

―Tch. ―se molesta Inuyasha.

―Será fácil: Vanne. ―agrega sonriente la líder.

―Ahora, regresen. Dei, tú llamas a la marioneta esa.

―De acuerdo, uhn. ―al instante los dos Akatsukis regresan con lo demás. ―Sasori no danna, necesito hablar con usted, uhn.

―Que no sea nada del "arte efímero". ―le dice sin expresión y sin ganas de debatir de "¿Qué el arte?"

―No es nada de eso, vera… ―iba a contarle lo del plan, pero de repente aparece Itachi para interrumpir.

― ¿Te acuerdas de esas niñas del museo? ―pregunta él.

―Hai. ¿Por?

―Ellas quieren que te unas, nosotros dos ya aceptamos.

―Danna, quieren salvar al mundo, pero solo me uní para acabar con ese Uchiha mandón, y por dar a conocer mi arte a todo el mundo… tendré un programa de televisión, uhn. ―cuando menciona lo del programa enmarca una sonrisa en sus labios.

―Ah… ¿Y tú Itachi?

―Ofertas que me ofrecieron. ¿Vienes o no?

―Bien. ―los tres Akatsuki giran sobre su cuerpo y se dirigen al escondite. Llegan y cada unos de sienta de piernas cruzadas.

Vanna se puso nerviosa al ver al pelirrojo. Baja la mirada para no mirarlo.

―Hola Sasori. ―saluda la mayor.

―Hola. Ya me contó Itachi y Deidara. No será fácil.

―Lo sé, por eso… si te unes… estarás más cerca de Vanne chan.

―… ¿Ah? ―agrega la aludida confundida con sonrojo.

― ¿Qué? ―también orejas de perro.

Sasori metida la propuesta, no sería nada de malo, mantendría a ese albino lejos de ella.

―Me uno. ―todos sonríen. ―Pero… ―esas sonrisas desaparecen. ―quiero un programa de televisión al igual que Deidara, que se llame: Art Attack con Sasori no danna.

―…De acuerdo. ―acepta sin emoción Anni. ―Ahora quiero que traigan a Hidan.

― ¿Al loco religioso? ―se pregunta confundido el rubio.

―Hai, será muy fácil.

―Así podré violar a Sexy Hidan. ―dice emocionada Fayuka.

― ¿Qué esperan? Vayan por él. ―les ordena la pelinegra. Los villanos obedecen y regresan a su lugar. Ninguno de los tres se atreve a hablar con el ojivioleta. Se miran entre sí, hasta que se ofrece el Uchiha. Este dirige a paso cuidadoso al religioso, mientras que los dos de atrás observan y esperan quizás una grosería.

―Hidan. ―habla detrás de él. El nombrado voltea. ―Em… Alguien quiere hablar contigo.

― ¿Eh? ―coloca cara de confundido y levantando una albina ceja. Luego observa al dúo artístico. ―No tengo nada que hablar con la rubia ni con el pinocho.

―No es con ellos. ―Itachi deja escapar un suspiro de derrota. ―Sigueme.

―No. Dime con quien tengo que hablar.

― ¿Por qué eres tan difícil? Solo acompáñame, no es nada malo. ―dijo esto, el jashinista con mala gana le sigue hasta llegar al escondite.

Los artistas se mantienen en su sitio para no levantar sospechas.

―Joder, ¿con estas tengo que hablar? ―pregunta y se sienta en el suelo.

―Oye… "estas", son señoritas, ten mas respeto. ―se ofende Vanne.

―Tch.

―Gracias por traerlo Itachi… kun. ―agradece la mayor. ―Hidan… ¿Cómo ha estado tu vida?

―Sacrificando gente.

―Oh, que bello. ―dice Fayuka.

― ¿Qué quieren?

―Hidan, ¿Te quieres unir a combatir contra Madara? Ya se nos unieron Itachi, Sasori y Deidara. ―explica Anni.

― ¿Para salvar el mundo?

―Hai.

―No.

― ¿Por qué?

―No.

―Uhm… Jashin sama habló con nosotras.

―Somos jashinistas. ―menciona la líder, cosa que a Hidan comenzaba a poner más atención.

―Y nos dijo que desea un sacrificio de lujo, ósea: Madara.

―De acuerdo, si por Jashin sama lo aré. Seré su mejor sacrificio. ―ya esta totalmente convencido.

―_Eso fue fácil._ Gracias Hidan, ahora regresa con los demás, necesitamos hablar con Itachi. ―y así fue. El seguidor de Jashin se pone de pie y regresa con los enemigos. Itachi se queda observándolas y esperando a que hablen. ―Itachi… queremos a Pein y Konan―dijo firme y clara la mayor.

― ¿Por qué?

―Porque si peleamos con ellos, estamos muertos. Además Pein no es mala persona, Konan tampoco lo es, y he decidido en contarle toda la verdad acerca de los verdaderos planes de Akatsuki.

―No le cuales son, pero iré hablar con ellos. ―Itachi se pone de pie y habla con la pareja de heteros. Al instante regresa con ellos.

―Pein sama. Konan san. Hola. ―saludan las jóvenes con una radiante sonrisa. Los Akatsukis no sonrieron, pero si las saludaron. Acto seguido, les cuentan sobre Madara, Akatsuki, La Paz, etc., etc.

―Ayudaremos. ―el de cabello naranjo se une a ellas junto con su amiga origami. Luego se retiran, dejando al Uchiha en el sitio.

―Itachi… también te queremos pedir la ultima cosa… queremos a Sasuke.

―Oigan… se que mi hermano es guapo y todo eso, pero no par que lo violen.

―No nos referimos a eso, pero me nos gustaría. ―afirma muy sonriente la líder, imaginándose una violación al ingenuo de Sasuke.

―Si no es eso para qué lo quieren.

―Para que vuelva a Konoha, dattebayo. ―interrumpe el peluche Naruto.

―Naruto… no te ilusiones. ―le dice Fayuka sin sentimiento alguno, con resultado de que el rubio se entristeciera.

―Ejem… queremos a Sasuke ―explica Anni. ―para que se una a nosotros.

―Eso va ser difícil. ―dice el portador del sharingan.

―Lo sé. Pero sabemos como lograrlo. ―ella enmarca una sonrisa de confianza, mientras que Itachi arquea una ceja sin comprender. ―Sasuke es bastante ingenuo, uno le dice que su Clan está esparcido por todo el mundo y se lo cree. Y tengo una idea: Le decimos que em… está bajo una ilusión… y si mata a Madara, obtendrá un poder maligno y podrá matar a los ansíanos buenos para nada.

―Uhm… puede ser. Es bastante ingenuo. ―medita el Uchiha.

― ¿Y bien?

―Hecho. ―acto seguido se pone de pie y va conversar con mucho, pero mucho cuidado con su hermanito menor. ―Sasuke…

Los espectadores del escondite, se encuentran sumamente concentrados en los Uchihas. Como quisieran escuchar, saber que le dice… ¿Una amenaza? ¿Sasuke lo va matar otra vez? Millones de preguntas pasan en sus mentes, casi todas absurdas, pero preguntas.

Después de unos minutos de tensión, Itachi va caminando hacia ellos junto con Sasuke. Al llegar, las chicas empiezan a contarle la "verdadera historia del clan Uchiha". El emo menor no les creía al principio, asique decidieron remontar una obra con la voz baja, mostrando imágenes, vaya a saber Jashin como las obtuvieron. Al final, Sasuke accede a unirse y regalando la parte del equipo Taka, es decir, Karin Suigetsu y Juugo. Naruto estaba muy contento, incluso quería darle un abrazo de bienvenida, pero no lo logró, ya que el azabache menor lo asesina con la mirada. En ese momento se arruina un perfecto SasuNaru… en las imaginaciones de las tres jóvenes. Para terminar, Anni le dice sobre el plan. Itachi y Sasuke regresan con los demás. El primero da la información a Hidan, Sasori y Deidara, en cuanto a Sasuke le cuenta a su equipo, cosa rara para ellos pero al fin de cuentas, el emo es el líder de su grupo.

Las chicas comenzaron a preparar sus armas para el ataque, sus demás compañeros también.

Madara ya tenía todo planeado, lo único que le faltaba es a la menor para decir el conjuro, y sería el rey del mundo. "Tobi" que esta unos cuantos metros alejado de él (no esta al lado de su senpai), le da la señal con sharingan de que hay una presencia extraña, alguien más aparte de los Akatsukis, y no es precisamente la presencia del Señor o algo por el estilo a través del Papa. No es eso. Posteriormente Madara activa su sharingan. Camina por el lugar sin ser notado, deambulando, buscando lo que fuese que estuviera espiándolos.

Las chicas comenzaron a susurrar sobre el primer paso del plan. Dejan sola a mayor, retrocediendo varios pasos para que no los pillaran. Siguiente paso: Estornudar.

― ¡Ashi! ―estornuda no por accidente.

Todos escuchan aquel estornudo. Rápidamente "Tobi" fue a ver, y encuentra a la azabache con carita de culpabilidad.

― ¡Tobi encontró a Anni chan! ¿Puede Tobi jugar con ella?

―No. Tómala y tráemela. ―ordena Madara. Tobi la lleva de los brazos hacia el jefe xD. Los demás que saben el plan, esperan el siguiente paso. Hidan estaba ansioso por el sacrificio de lujo. ―Fuiste muy tonta en venir sola ¿no te parece?

―Hmp. ―lo desprecia con el rostro la menor.

―Te están quitando las palabras Sasuke. ―le menciona Suigetsu al pelinegro entre risillas. Sasuke no dice nada.

―Bien, será mejor que leas esto, y no intentes nada. ―le advierte con voz aterradora. Le entrega el libro, con la página ya abierta para recitar el conjuro. ―Este va ser el mejor día de mí vida.

―Uhm…

―Lee, rápido.

―Bien. ―Anni primero observa su alrededor. Ve a Obama y al Papa transformados en estatuas. Solo piensa en que todo salga bien. Respira profundo, que se logra oír, esa es una señal.

De la nada salta Hidan con su guadaña en manos, directo atacar a Madara. Todos quedan desconcertados, incluyendo a Kakuzu… bueno… sabe que su compañero inmortal esta loco de la cabeza, pero no para tanto.

― ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Soy tu líder! ―por suerte el azabache evadió el ataque.

― ¡Ja! ¡Jashin sama me dijo que desea un sacrifico de lujo!... ¡Y se lo voy a dar!

― ¿Qué? ¡Tu Dios no existe!

― ¡¡Nadie lo insulta emo!! ¡¡Solo Kakuzu!! ¡¡Serás sacrificio!! ¡Wajajaja! ―comienza su locura. Va corriendo hacia el portador del sharingan. No obstante, Kakuzu le da una buen patada en el estomago, dando así, que el joven albino saliera volando hasta chocar con la pared.

― ¿Qué mierda te pasa Hidan? Tu jodido Dios debe estar enfermo. ―le dice el tesorero.

El jashinista se estaba incorporándose, sacando los trozos de las paredes destrozadas en su cuerpo.

― ¡¡Anni chan se está llevando el libro!! ―se alarma Tobi señalado a la nombrada que se va alejando a prisa del lugar de la casi batalla.

―No puede ser. ¡Entonces tráela! ―ordena Madara a ¿Madara…? A Tobi.

El enmascarado estuvo a punto de ir tras ella, pero al frente suyo llega el rubio artista.

― ¡Senpai! ¡Quítese, hay que ir por ella!

―Je… no idiota, uhn. Estoy de lado de Hidan, no por su estúpida religión, si no por el arte y… por matar a ese Uchiha, uhn.

―Demo… ¡Gomenasai senpai! ―se disculpa porque le da una patada en la cara. No dejaría ir el libro, y menos cuando esta a punto de que el mundo sea suyo.

― ¡¡TOBI!! ¡¡¿COMO TE ATREVES?!! ¡¡TE VOY HACER ARTE, UHN!! ―logró que Deidara saliera de sus casillas. Nunca imagino que Tobi "el buen chico" le diera una buena patada en el rostro. Este, va corriendo tras él.

La joven pelinegra le faltaba poco para llegar a los escalones y bajar con el libro. Eso, llega Tobi que aparece delante de ella.

― ¡Vete al diablo! ―le dijo la chica enfurecida.

―No tengo idea que le dijiste a Deidara senpai, pero devuélvelo.

― ¿Deidara senpai eh?

―No me obligues a usar el mangekyou.

― ¡¡TOBI!! ―bueno… para mala suerte del enmascarado le es imposible usarlo enfrente del rubio. Hablando del rubio, va hacia él. ― ¡¡AGACHATE ENANA!!

― ¡¡No me digas enana!! ―igual se agacha, para que el ojiazul le una patada de revancha en la mascara anaranjada. Tobi sale volando por las escaleras. ― ¡¡Sí!!

―Hmp. Empate.

Tobi rodaba y rodaba por escalera abajo, todo mareado. Al final llega caer al suelo.

―Me duele… ―dijo _Tobi_ sobándose la cabeza.

―Se termino la diversión, Uchiha Madara número 2. ―aquella voz pertenece a la líder. Una voz ganadora. Ella le está apuntando con dos escopetas, no solo ella, Vanne también le apunta pero con una bazuca. Pedro con un súper laser. Inuyasha mostrando las garras que le queda. Naruto y Kon, con hachas. Y Ryuk… solo come manzanas a gusto.

―Oh, kuso. ―se maldice Madara.

En el otro piso…

―No entiendo que pasa aquí. Primero Hidan, ahora Deidara, ¿Qué sigue después? ¿Quién mas me traiciona? ―alega el Uchiha de cabellera larga.

―Tch. Joder. ―Hidan se pone de pie y frunce el ceño por la patada que le regaló el poseedor de cinco corazones.

Repentinamente Kakuzu va hacia a él, no precisamente para abrazarlo (ojala!), si no que para am… matarlo no puede… para atacarlo.

Hidan lo detiene con su guadaña, quedando frente a frente.

― ¡Demonios, tengo que leer el conjuro! ―dijo alarmada la menor.

―Entonces léelo, uhn.

―No tengo los collares.

― ¿Quién los tienes?

―Madara.

―De acuerdo, uhn. ―en seguida el explosivo corre atacar al pelinegro, preparando las arcillas.

Madara se da cuenta que lo vienen atacar otra vez, y usa el katon, pero ese katon es evadido por otro katon.

― ¡Qué demonios haces Itachi! ¡Él era mío, uhn! ―lo ultimo hiso soñar a Anni, un MadaDei.

―Agradéceme de salvarte la vida. ―le informa serio Itachi, sin quitar la vista de su pariente lejano xD.

―De Itachi ya me lo imaginaba. ―se dice asimismo Madara. ―En ese caso… Pein, Konan.

―Lo siento mucho, pero nos hemos cambiado de bando, junto con Deidara, Itachi, Sasori y Hidan. ―dijo el portador de rinnegan.

― ¿Nani? Traidores. ¿Sasuke?

―Hmp. ―eso fue un "no", sonriente. Luego el Uchiha de pelo largo observa a Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu, que ellos tampoco están de su lado.

― ¡Menos charlas y quítenle los malditos collares! ―avisa a gritos la adolecente.

Itachi procede hacer sellos. Sasori saca su marioneta el Tercer Kazekage.

Madara estaba solo, solo con Kisame, Zetsu y Kakuzu. Luego ordena Kisame que ataque a quien sea. Él obedece y va atacar al colorín, y de la nada llega Hidan junto son su oz. Al juntar las armas llegan a sonar.

¿Qué pasó con Kakuzu? Respuesta: Le ofreció dinero si es que se une.

― ¡Escuchen! ¡Que nadie lo mate! ¡El Emo Supremo es mi sacrificio! ―informa el jashinista.

― ¡¡Zetsu!! ―lo llama Madara para que los acabe. El vegetal estaba apunto de atacarlos, por no ser que Itachi y Sasuke activaran el sharigan, cosa que se cerró. ―Mierda.

Luego cada uno va directo atacarlo con jutsus, jutsus, jutsus, maldiciones, jutsus, jutsus, improperios y más jutsus. Jutsus venían, jutsus recibían. (Alguien entendió el chiste?)

Imagínense una gran lucha, porque ya me duele los dedos y además me da lata escribir los sucesos xD.

La cosa es que el pelirrojo logra quitarle los collares y se los entrega a Anni, rápidamente y nerviosa abre el libro y comienza a leer.

_El pentagrama termina su excursión.__  
__El momento final llego. El fuego que existió hoy se extinguió.__  
__Dejad esta dimensión.__  
__Volved las horas atrás en el momento en que esto comenzó.__  
__Sin mirar atrás o dudar corre, corre y vuelve a tu lugar.__  
__Esto te sirva de lección. Una cosa más antes de partir.__  
__Recuerda que no podrás volver__  
__Lo que paso al momento que el reloj funcione dejo de existir.__  
__El mar que ahora en hielo se convirtió te tragara.__  
__Yen un hoyo negro tu prisión se volverá._

Madara de "edad" aun yacía en el suelo, pero recuerda algo muy importante, aunque le dispararan, no lo dañarían ya que utilizaría su jutsu de dimensión.

―Creo que se olvidaron de algo importante. ―los que lo apuntaban para matarlo no entendieron. ―Aunque me disparen, no funcionarían.

Fayuka fue la única que supo a que se refería. ―Por Jashin sama… ¡Se me olvido!

― ¿Qué cosas? ―le pregunta Vane.

―Jutsu de dimensión.

―Oh mierda.

― ¡Ja! ¿eh? ―ríe Madara pero ese instante la tierra comienza moverse como si temblara. Todos se asustan y abrazan el uno al otro.

Una luz mágica aparece, rodeando a cada personaje ficticio. Ellos desaparecen.

No hubo ningún ruido.

El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir, es de noche.

La mayor estaba sorprendida al ver que las que eran antes estatuas regresan a ser personas. Rápidamente reacciona y sale corriendo del lugar bien maltratado por los villanos. Va bajando las escaleras y se encuentra con sus amigas. Naruto, Kon, todo ellos ya no estaban, de seguro el conjuro los devolvió al museo.

― ¡Anni chan! ―grita feliz la más pequeña.

― ¿Qué demonios sucedió? ―pregunta curiosa Fayuka.

―Todo se acabo. ―dijo y les enseña el libro. ―Pero hay un problema.

― ¿Cuál?

― ¿Cómo vamos a volver al museo? El Papa y Obama van a llamar a la policía por los estragos y como llegó El Presi aquí de la nada.

Se escuchan unos gritos del piso de la ex batalla, eran el Papa y Obama. Acto seguido las chicas huyen a toda prisa a esconderse en un pequeño cuarto.

―Estuvo cerca. ―menciona la líder.

― ¿Cómo nos vamos a ir? ―pregunta Vanne.

―Que se yo. ―dijo Anni de malhumor.

― ¡Ya sé! ―a Fayuka se le ocurre una idea. ―Has que una vez más se detenga el tiempo, llamamos a los personajes.

― ¡Qué, estas loca!

―Déjame terminar. Los llamamos pero no tengan poderes, tiene que haber algún hechizo para eso.

Gran idea.

Al instante la mayor busca las páginas algo parecido, lo encuentra, pero están separados, es decir, uno para el tiempo, otro para resucitarlos sin poderes. Los lee.

Nuevamente la luz se hace presente, deteniendo el tiempo.

Después ella les entrega los respectivos collares a sus amigas.

Salen del cuarto. Luego leen el otro conjuro para regresarlos a la vida pero sin algún tipo de poder, sin embargo no los iba a llamar a todos, uno puede decir los nombres, asique llamaron mas que obvio a algunos Akatsukis: Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Hidan, Pein y Konan.

Las chicas les explicaron que había ocurrido.

Después se llevaron las avionetas donde pertenecen, a excepción de una que es para regresar al museo.

Pasaron dos días de tiempo detenido.

Aterrizan en el museo.

―Bien, creo que es hora de que regresen. ―dijo triste la mayor al terminar todo.

―No. ―se niega Fayuka y todas la miran desconcertadas. ―Ni siquiera me pude despedir de sexy Hidan, ni tomarle una foto. Como soy la líder, ordeno lo siguiente.

―…

―Llamemos a todos lo animes.

― ¡¿Nani?! ―se espantas las dos jóvenes.

―Aun no termino. Verán… hacemos una fiesta con todos, pero sin que ellos tenga los poderes. ¿Es una buena idea verdad? Así Vanne chan volverá a ver a Inuyasha.

― ¿Eh...? ―la aludida se sonroja, y Sasori no tiene buena cara.

―No parece mala idea. Unafiesta… tengo otra idea: También podemos hacer negocios, los clientes pueden saber que ellos son reales… bueno… la alta tecnología hace milagros. ―dijo Anni.

―Ya sé a donde quieres llegar, y parece genial. ―le dijo Fayuka. ―Primero, cierren las puertas y ventanas. ―Akatsuki y compañía obedecen, van a cada piso, cada cuarto, etc. ―Ahora Anni lee el hechizo ese.

―Ok, ok. ―la chica accede a leer el conjuro de resucitar a todos pero sin poderes.

Todos regresan a la vida.

Madara joven, al principio quería matar a todos, pero les dijeron que no tiene poderes para hacerlo, y si intenta quitar el libro, lo matarían con bazucas, metralletas, todo lo sea armamento nuclear. Este se rindió.

Después las chicas les explicaron en voz alta, como una reunión, lo que tenían en mente. Kakuzu era el más feliz de todos por ganar dinero. Hidan reclamó porque eso de _exponerse _iba contra de su religión.

―No sé que reclamas Hidan, llevas el torso desnudo. ―le dijo la mayor del grupo. El jashinista calló la boca.

Prácticamente todos aceptaron en hacer una fiesta de amor y paz, y el negocio, aunque tendría que hablar con el dueño.

En fin… comienza la ¡¡FIESTA!!

Las amigas escondieron bien escondido el libro por precaución.

Ryuk con la ayuda de Naruto peluche y Kon, fueron los que colocaron la música, de todo un poco: ending y opening de series, j-rock, incluso reggeaton, pero ellas tendrían que soportarlo… es una fiesta. Se creían DJ's.

Anni, Fayuka y Vanne, deciden sacarse fotos con los Akatsuki como un lindo recuerdo, en sus celulares xD.

Había luces de disco.

Globos.

Papeles volando, exclusivos de Konan.

Todo estaba loco.

Los villanos de nubes rojas yacían sentados mirando a los demás personajes ficticios bailando a gusto.

Pein estaba serio como siempre. Konan a su lado, le pedía que fueran a mover el esqueleto, pero no hubo resultado.

― ¡Pein, vamos a bailar! No seas amargado. ―le pide la mujer. Akatsuki esperaban que el portador del rinnegan se divirtiera una vez en la vida, hasta Tobi le animaba para que salga. Aunque solo quieren ver a la pareja bailar.

―Ya dije que no, tengo que dar una buena impresión para Akatsuki, soy el líder, soy Dios.

― ¡Joder Pein! ―alega ya arto el albino. ― ¡Ve a bailar, y deja de decir "Buena impresión", porque no la tienes! ―sus compañero le observan con asombro y a la vez miedo, ya que Pein lo ¿mataría? ― ¡Mira a esa mujer por el amor a Jashin sama! ¡Está loca por ti! ¡Baila con ella y después…! Ya sabes… "las estrellas". ―dijo en doble sentido y ellos lo captaron.

―Hidan tiene razón, uhn. No deje para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy líder. ―le dijo Deidara.

― ¿Ves? La rubia me apoya. ―Dei le mira asesinamente.

―Si no lo haces, puede llegar alguien y quitársela. ―esta vez fue Sasori.

Pein solo los escucha, pueden que tengan razón. Luego observa a Konan que tiene una carita de inocencia e intentando que salga a bailar.

―No es que yo sea experto en mujeres… ―comienza a decir Itachi que nadie le cree. ―, una mujer como Konan no la vas encontrar en otro lugar.

―Fuiu~, menos mal. ―menciona Tobi. ―Digo… es que…jejeje… me refiero a que Konan es única. Si eso… Tobi es un buen chico.

― ¿Pein? ―le dice la peliazul.

― ¡¡Vamos líder, salga!! ¡¡No se va arrepentir!! ¡¡$%&/" *4&(\·$€&, Por Jashin sama!! ¡¡Después le da como tarro!! ―lo alientan sus súbditos.

Pein suspira. ―Esta decidido: Vamos a bailar Konan.

_**¡¡Cha, nana~n. Cha, nana~n…!! **_(Canción feliz de reencuentros de teleseries :D)

Y va el serio líder a mover el esqueleto con su amiga de la infancia, por cierto, él es muy tieso.

― ¡¡Usted puede líder sama!! ¡¡Sea un buen chico!!

―Baila mal, uhn.

―Ni que lo digas. ―le dijo Kisame.

― ¿Oigan, donde esta la planta? ―pregunta Hidan mirando para todas partes.

―Ni idea. ¿Adonde vas itachi?

―Voy a buscar con quien bailar. ―se había puesto de pie.

― ¡¡Ah~!! ―si escuchan unos gritos de fansgirls al medio de la pista de baile. Muchas chicas de varias series rodean a Sasuke.

― ¡¡¡Sasuke ku~n!!! ¡¡¡Suéltenlo!!! ¡¡¡Es mío!!! ―Karin bien histérica intenta a sacar a todas que asfixian al pobre Uchiha.

―Veo que es de familia. El apellido Uchiha atrae a las mujeres. ―menciona Kisame.

―Ni que lo digas. ―afirma con un suspiro _Tobi._

― ¿Dijiste algo Tobi, uhn?

―Nada, nada. Que tiene mucha suerte con las chicas.

―Bueno, yo voy y vuelvo. ―Itachi da unos cuantos pasos a la pista en busca de una presa, pero enseguida un gran grupo de chicas de la misma cantidad que rodea a Sasuke… Rodea a Itachi. ― ¡¡¡Auxilio!!!

Akatsuki lo observa con una gota de anime por sus sienes.

― ¡Hidan! ―llega Fayuka sonriente. ― ¿Vamos a bailar?

― ¿Eh? ¡Claro! ―se pone de pie enmarcando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ―Tenme esto Kakuzu. ―le entrega su guadaña y se va a bailar.

―Creo… Hidan tiene buena suerte, uhn.

― ¿Senpai, vamos a bailar?

― ¿Contigo?

― ¡Hai!

―Ni muerto, uhn.

―Senpai no quiere a Tobi.

―No, no te quiero.

― ¡Hola! ―llega de la nada Anni. ― ¿Dónde esta Hidan?

―El idiota esta bailando con tu amiga Fayuka. ―le informa el tesorero.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡¡Fayuka!! ―y va directo a quitarle a Hidan.

― ¡Tobi quiere bailar! Deidara senpai.

― ¡Ni lo sueñes!

……………..

― ¡¡DEMONIOS, SUELTAME TOBI!!! ―el rubio artista estaba aferrado a la silla para no ir a bailar con el enmascarado, que en realidad quería bailar. Tobi tiraba los pies de su senpai para sacarlo a bailar. ― ¡¡NO VOY A BAILAR CONTIGO IMBECIL, UHN!!

― ¡¡VAMOS SENPAI, SERA DIVERTIDO!! ¡¡UGH!! ―tira con todas sus fuerzas.

Kisame, Kakuzu y Sasori, los observan con varias gotas de anime por su cabeza.

El marionetista suspira de lo aburrido que está. De repente visualiza a la más pequeña del grupo, aun vestida de lolita.

― ¡¡¡SUELTAME!!! ―Deidara ve a su danna ponerse de pie. ― ¿Adonde va, uhn?

―Voy a bailar, que tengas buena suerte Deidara. ―se fue.

― ¡¡NANI!! ¡¡¡DANNA AYUDEME!!!

― ¡¡¡NO SEA TIMIDO SENPAI, VAMOS A MOVER EL CHAKRA!!!

― ¡¡¡TE DIJE QUE NO VOY A IR, IDIOTA, UHN!!! ―se agarra más a la silla. ― ¡¡¡OJALA TUVIERA PODERES, TE HARÍA BOOM!!!

Mientras con las fanáticas de Hidan.

― ¡¡Suéltalo es mío!! ―la líder eufórica jala el brazo al pobre ojivioleta.

― ¡¡Hidan es mío!! ―la mayor también le jale el brazo. Hidan esta al medio de las dos con cara de pocos amigos. Siguen gritan y pelando por él, has que llega el minuto en que él explota. Las dos quedan en silencio, y la música sigue sonando.

―Por Jashin sama. ―se suelta de los brazos de las jóvenes pelinegras. ―Tengo una idea: Una de ustedes va bailar conmigo media hora. ¿Quién es la primera?

― ¡¡Yo!! ―dicen las dos.

―Oh, joder. Eso me pasa por ser tan irresistible. Hagan el piedra, papel y tijeras.

― ¡¡Piedra, papel y tijeras!!

― ¡Waw! ―Anni sacó piedra.

― ¡¡Si~!! ―Fayuka sacó papel y ganó.

―Bien, tú bailar conmigo cuando pase la media hora. ―le dijo a la mayor que arde de rabia.

―Gomen ne Anni, suerte para la próxima. ―se burla la líder, y se lleva al jashinista bien lejos del lugar, en la pista más alejados de ella.

Itachi y Sasuke siguen siendo asfixiados por las fansgirls.

Sasori se había encontrado a Vanne sin nada que hacer. Ella no quería bailar, prefería beber y emborracharse o bailar con Zetsu. (Rara…) Su inner le decía que bailar con él, ya que Inu andaba en cualquier parte del museo. También le dijo qué desde cuándo es tímida. Y Sasori conoce a la verdadera Vanne.

―Se supone que tú eres viejo… ¿eres un pervertido? ―le pregunta la menor mientras bailan.

―…no voy a decir nada.

―Eres un viejo pervertido… ya sé como remediarlo. ―Vanne deja solo al pelirrojo para ir hablar con la azabache que se encuentra apoyada sola en una pared. ― ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

―Fayuka me ganó en piedra y papel… baila con Hidan por media hora… ―derrama un río de lágrimas al estilo anime.

―Oh… lo siento mucho, pero no vengo para eso.

―No te voy a dar sake.

―No, no quiero eso. ¿Puedes usar un hechizo para retroceder la edad?... Para Sasori.

― ¿Eh? Em… no sé.

―Ve a buscarlo, yo te espero.

―Ok. ―fue a buscar el libro, y regresa (si... es rápida) ―Veamos… ―revisa las paginas. ―Aquí hay uno. Pero… ¿Tú crees que funcione, mientras que el collar de Fayuka ande por… allá?

―Yo creo que sí, solo léelo maldita sea.

―Bueno. ―blablabla lee el conjuro para volver a la marioneta mas joven, retrocediendo a la edad de 18 años, incluyendo la mentalidad. ―Listo.

― ¡¡Arigato gozaimasu~!! ―la abraza con gran ánimo y se va corriendo a toda prisa donde el marionetista. Anni regresa el libro a su lugar de origen. ―Sasori… ¿Qué edad tienes?

―18 años. ¿Qué?

―Excelente, sirvió. Ahora no hay problemas con la edad. ¡¡Fiesta!!

………………..

―Vaya senpai, es rudo. ―le dijo Tobi que había dejado de jalar al pobre ojiazul a la pista de baile.

Deidara estaba agitado por tanto sostenerse la silla. Kisame ni Kakuzu le ayudaron.

―Después le pediré… a esa enana que… te haga arte, uhn…

― ¿Adonde vas Kisame? ―le pregunta el viejo avaro.

―A beber. ―se puso de pie y a beber sake.

―Uhm… ¡Oh! _Ya se con quien bailar._ Senpai… voy y vuelvo.

―Si, ándate, uhn. ―se recuesta en la silla, ya exhausto.

………………..

―Solo quedan 15 minutos para que me toque estar con Hidan. ―menciona la mayor mirando la hora en su celular. ―Kuso.

― ¡Anni chan! ―el hombre de la máscara naranja se acerca a ella. ― Nee… ¿quieres bailar?

―No gracias. Estoy esperando a que desocupen a Hidan.

― ¿Eh? ―mira para atrás. ―Tobi dice que va ser difícil.

―En 15 minutos más, voy a bailar con él.

―Am… Baila conmigo. Senpai se negó.

― ¿Qué? ¿Deidara se negó? Pero… no puede ser. Tienes que bailar con él.

―No es para tanto… jejeje.

― ¿Cómo que no es para tanto? ¿No has escuchado el TobiDei o… MadaDei?

―iie. ¿Qué es? ¿Se come?

―Es Yaoi.

―…Olvídalo. ―la voz natural del azabache se hace presente.

―Ja, ya lo sabía. Ahora déjame sola. Tengo que contar los minutos.

―Puedes dejar esos minutos para bailar conmigo.

― ¿Y por qué no bailas como Tobi, ahí al medio de la pista?

―Porque… no. Además, después del baile anterior para quitarme el libro…

― ¿Qué mierda estas insinuando?

―Nada. ―acto seguido coloca su mano apoyando la pared para acorralar a la menor. ―Se puede decir que me excitaste.

―… ―ella quedó muda. Iba procesando la información en su cabeza. No, no puede tener nada con _Tobi_. _Tobi_ es de Deidara. ―Estás… enfermo. Se supone que debes llevarte a Deidei al baño y violártelo.

―Oh… vamos a bailar… y quizás… ―le susurra al oído. Anni se sonroja. ―Eres mayor de edad… ¿Nani?

Un aura oscura aparece alrededor del cuerpo de la pelinegro.

―Estás muerto. ―la joven se abalanza sobre el enmascarado con toda su fuerza. Cae al suelo y le hace una llave de muerte, doblándole el cuello, las piernas y la espalda. ― ¡¡Esas cosas debes decírselas a Deidara!! ¡¡Debes tener respeto con una niña!! ¡¡Puedo ser tu hija!! ¡¡Jashin sama te castigará!!

― ¡¡Me duele!! ¡¡Suelta a Tobi!! ¡¡Soy un buen chico!!

_Ti ti. Ti ti._

El reloj de Anni avisa que la hora del baile de Fayuka se ha acabado y es hora de que ella baile con él.

― ¡Hora de violar a Hidan! ¡Digo, bailar! ―deja al pobre Madara con el cuerpo doblado, ojala tuviera el sharingan… que mala suerte. ― ¡Sayonara Fayuka, me toca a mí!

― ¿Nani? ¡Eso nunca!

― ¡Eres una tramposa!

― ¡Pervertida!

― ¡Tú también!

― ¡¡Ustedes dos cállense!! ―les ordena Kakuzu bastante enojado. ―Se como remediar esto.

― ¿Tú? ―le dice Hidan confundido.

―Yo voy a bailar con el idiota.

― ¿Qué? ―se asusta.

― ¿Ah? ―Fayuka no lo puede creer.

― ¡Genial! ―la mayor soñando con un KakuHidan.

―Broma. ―dijo Kakuzu. ―La idea es la siguiente. Solo miren a los hermanos Uchihas. ―ellos dos están rodeados de mujeres bailando. ―Ustedes dos lo pueden compartir.

―Es buena idea. ―afirma la líder.

―Me parece bien. ―dijo Anni.

―Bien, adiós.

―Ah… lo único que les pido, no griten en mi oído, por Jashin sama.

― ¡De acuerdo! ―dicen las dos muy contentas con bailar con el albino. Y lo comparten.

El enmascarado aún está tirado en el suelo, mirando y mirando como disfrutan bailando. En eso pasa el joven artista que solo pasea.

Él se queda pensando en todas las cosas que le dijo la joven pelinegra sobre el TobiDei, no es tan mala idea, después de todo Deidara no esta nada de mal, hasta parece mujer.

Sonríe descaradamente tras la mascara.

Se pone de pie.

―Nee, senpai.

― ¿Qué quieres Tobi, uhn? ―dijo de mala gana. No iba a bailar con él.

―Encontré algo muy interesante en un cuarto. Creo que era… arcilla o algo parecido. ―miente.

― ¡Vamos! ―Deidara cayó redondito en la mentira del Uchiha. Luego fueron bajando unas escalaras y entran al cuarto, todo es oscuro. ― ¿Dónde están las arcillas Tobi, uhn? Prende la luz.

―No va ser necesario senpai. ―Lalala, lalalal, lalalala, lalalala, lalala~.

― ¡¡QUE DEMONIOS!! ¡¡SUELTAME!!

……………...

La fiesta seguía y seguía, todo es alegre.

Las dos fanáticas de Hidan no han peleado, lo comparten.

Vanne baila a gusto con Sasori.

Pein… sigue tieso. Konan intenta que baila bien incluso lo alaga.

Zetsu conversa con una planta soltera xD.

Kisame está borracho.

Kakuzu… em…

Itachi y Sasuke aun siguen siendo acosados por las fansgirls. Y Karin intenta salvar al menor.

Hasta que todo tiene su fin.

El rubio y el azabache salen del cuarto.

― ¿Qué le pasó a Deidei? ―pregunta la mayor al enmascarado.

―Hice lo que me pediste. ―le dijo en voz baja.

― ¿Nani? ¿Lo grabaste?

―… No.

―Kuso.

Deidara estaba rojo, con la mirada baja, no quería hablar.

― ¿Y supo quien eres?

―Aún cree que soy Tobi.

Después, las chicas fueron a buscar al dueño del museo, que por cierto les costo un mundo encontrarlo. Habían buscado su dirección en varios papeles. Lo encuentran, y lo traen al museo.

La mayor lee un conjuro para volverlo a la vida.

El señor se espanta.

Ellas les explican lo ocurrido.

El dueño comienza a entender.

Kakuzu ofrece ofertas, financiar, y entre otras cosas relacionadas con el dinero, y el señor acepta. Los clientes creerán que es la avanzada tecnología.

Y así fue, pero con una condición: De que las tres amigas entren gratis las noches necesarias para hacer una fiesta, y acepta.

Después Anni lee el conjuro para regresar todo a la normalidad.

En el Vaticano, nadie comprendía que hacía Obama en ese lugar. Era confuso. :D

Los personajes regresan ser solo objetos.

Ninguna de las chicas quiso mencionar unos minutos antes que ellos cobraran vida… cuando tocaron la parte baja de Madara de cabello largo.

Luego regresan a su lindo hogar, juntado dinero para regresar.

Al otro día, el museo fue reconocido por su "alta tecnología". Se hiso más famoso, y tuvo mucho mas clientes que antes. Las personas, sobre todo chicas, estaban entusiasmadas con ver a Deidara vivo. Era acosado física y sicológicamente. Algunas le pedían un SasoDei, ItaDei, TobiDei, MadaDei, HidanDei, entre otros. El pobre ya estaba traumado con aquella noche.

Otras acosaban a Sasori, Itachi, Hidan, etc.

Como sabrán, en las noches se cierra para que las tres jóvenes protagonistas, hicieran fiestas.

_**Vivieron Felices, Comiendo Perdices y Escuchando FLOW. **_

_**Y Colorín Colorado, Este Cuento Se Ha Acabado, y Colorín Colorete, a Deidara Se Lo Met… XD.**_

**._|.(+_+).|_.****« "****FIN" ****»** **._|.(+_+).|_.**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**

* * *

**

_**¡Al fin! Me tome tres semanas para terminarlo.**_

Se que algunas cosas no están bien redactadas, es que me da flojera revisar y seguir escribiendo, porque para este fic, las ideas se me estaban acabando.

Espero que les hayan gustado, como a mí.

Pido disculpas a las fanáticas del SasoDei. **PERDON, PERDON, PERDON.**

_**¡¡No vemos en otros mis Fic's locos!! Prácticamente donde hago sufrir a Akatsuki. xD**_

Como siempre, le quiere mucho…

•**°o.O**** "Anni" ****O.o°•**

**·**

**·**

**·**

_**Una Noche De Anime, fue auspiciado por:**_

_La Embajada de Gringolandia._

_La Cruz Roja._

_Cupcakes Mania, un Sabor Original._

_Barras de Cereales, Ayudan en Crecimiento._

_Pay se Varios Sabores, Te Llevarán a Ver Las Estrellas._

_Fabricantes y Certificantes por el Estado._

_La ONU._

_Todas Las Series y Mangas._

_Y Otras Cosas Más._

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Este Fic no se hace responsable de las lesiones de los personajes. **_

_**No hay seguro Medico.**_

_**Kakuzu se negó, porque es mucho dinero.**_

_**Ningún personaje salió herido, como por ejemplo los hermanos Uchihas, al ser acosador por fansgirls.**_

_**Pero la única persona con lesiones, fue Deidara.**_

_**Gracias por su comprensión.**_

_**Visítenos pronto en nuestra página web: ****w3. **__**picopaelquelolee. com****.**_**XD… no se molestaron verdad? Verdad? n_n es una broma…**

_**Teléfono: 500 200 487**_

_**Eso es mentira…**_

_**Me voy!! Bye!!**_


End file.
